Guilty Pleasures
by chrissywrite
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou has to attend a university to atone for his crimes. As if his classes weren't already a hindrance to his hero career, an engaged Momo Yaoyorozu doesn't make things any easier. She's not as innocent as she seems to be. Rated M for language and sexual content. BakuMomo
1. Chapter 1: Sentence

Chapter One: "Sentence"

There stood Katsuki Bakugou, in the middle of the room, amongst the city's most trusted and intellectual panel of judges and heroes. Yet, he was not fazed as all eyes focused on him. Katsuki was growing impatient, listening to the loud chatters and whispers they attempted to keep to themselves. Although he was already 22 years old, these people were treating him like a child.

' _We have to choose the right kind of sentence,'_ Bakugou mumbled to himself, mocking what the senior judge had said earlier, _More like fucking discipline._

"Then it's settled," the senior spoke, his voice echoing in the court room, "We, the District Court panel of judges, hereby sentence Katsuki Bakugou to attend KH University for one semester to atone for your crimes in…"

 _Going to school?! What the fuck?!_ Bakugou felt like screaming, but even he knew better than to blow up on these superiors. He shook with anger while the judge continued to detail of his punishment.

"I thought this would be a better alternative for you than community service," Shota Aizawa, his former teacher, whispered over to him. He stood beside him in the courtroom for the whole session, sometimes speaking in his behalf, other times keeping him in check.

"I said I didn't need your help," Bakugou growled, "And sending me to a university? Waste of my time."

Aizawa shook his head, "Sending you to a university will benefit the community more than picking up trash and painting playgrounds."

Bakugou muttered a few cuss words under his breath, evidently dissatisfied with Aizawa's choice.

"… and will be relieved of your hero duties until your sentence is complete," hearing that gavel slam down made Katsuki's jaw clench. How badly did he want to give them all a piece of his mind, and yet, even he knew that he wasn't above the law.

* * *

"That's not so bad," Eijiro Kirishima said with a mouth full of chips, taking a seat next to his obviously disturbed friend. Although uninvited, Kirishima and Denki Kaminari were always there for bro-support in Bakugou's down times. They kept him company in his condominium living room; his frustration evident amongst his friends with his face buried in his hands.

"Not so bad? It's damn luck!" yelled Kaminari, who was also beside him, "Think of this: College girls."

College girls were no where on Bakugou's mind as he mouthed out the words through his gritted teeth, "One fucking semester…that's six months! That half-and-half bastard and Deku will be fucking pleased to know that I'm out of commission."

"Did I not say it loud enough? COLLEGE GIR-OOF!" Kaminari was interrupted by Kirishima's elbow jab to his stomach.

The spikey red-head whispered over to him, "You already know that those three have been fighting in the amateur hero ranks. Bakugou has kept his spot as number one for almost two months now. Can't you see how much being number one means to him?"

Denki nodded his head, seeming like he understood. He grasped on tightly to Bakugou's shoulder to offer him some comforting words, "Bakugou. I'm sure these six months will go by fast. Besides, you might only drop down to the top ten."

He flinched by the look of Bakugou's angry red eyes. Kaminari retreated to the other couch, feeling the heat emit from the raging blonde's body. He attempted to change the mood of the atmosphere by turning on Bakugou's 72-inch television, "H-How about some TV?"

"Where did they send you to anyway?" Kirishima asked curiously. Kaminari searched for a show that would catch his eye. He continued, "Some community college?"

"KH University," Katsuki answered, exhaling a heavy breath.

Denki almost dropped the remote, wide-eyed, "Holy shit! KH University is one of the most selective, top notch universities!"

"You really got some pull there," Kirishima smiled.

Bakugou only scoffed at his friends' fascination. His shoulders rolled back, attempting to release some tenseness in his muscles and sinking himself into his couch. He crossed his arms, further pondering on what was to come, _Six fucking months in the university…What was Aizawa thinking?!  
_

"Whoa! Speaking of hot girls!" Kaminari's body lunged forward on the couch in direction of the raven haired beauty on screen.

"No one was talking about hot girls," Kirishima stated, then diverted his attention to the TV, "Isn't that Todoroki?"

"Todoroki? Did you not see the perfection that is this woman?" Kaminari motioned his hands towards the slim female, her arm crossed into Todoroki's.

The mention of his name always bothered Bakugou. He peered his eyes at him, knowing that the bastard would probably outrank him in a few weeks.

"Wait a second, that's YaoMomo!" Kirishima pointed at the goddess in the glimmering red dress as she stood confidently next to the number two hero. Her hair was in curls and her make-up was flawless; something that her former classmates didn't see too often.

Kaminari whistled, "What a fine young lady she turned out to be."

"Says they just got engaged," Kirishima read the words that were flying across the screen, "Makes sense: recommended students into UA, intelligent, good-looking, popular. I figured they'd get together sooner or later."

"Todoroki is lucky to find a trophy wife like YaoMomo. She's almost too perfect."

"But it kinda makes you wonder how a busy hero like him has time for a girl. She must be so patient and well… YaoMomo was always patient with us," Kirishima reminisced about their times at UA.

"That Todoroki really got the best of the best. She makes him look good," Kaminari sighed, somewhat jealous, "S'not like he already doesn't have everything in the world."

"I need to find me one like that," Kirishima added, digging into the bag of chips.

Bakugou put on a smug look at the thought of having a girlfriend. He never had any issues with getting a girl, but the thought of someone being his trophy humored him. If anything, he thought himself to be the real prize, and he wasn't going to be anyone's prize. Romance was for the weak. For him to succumb to emotional baggage like that was ridiculous.

So why did someone like Todoroki have a romantic life? Even Bakugou had to admit that Todoroki was a strong hero and for him to be _that_ kind of a person made him somewhat curious. He looked at YaoMomo and thought about how Todoroki was considered to be the lucky one. _What's so special about her?_

The couple smiled at the crowd with elegance. He held onto his fiancé appropriately as she waved at the crowd with such grace. The way the two carried themselves was so formal, so proper, and yet… _So fake._

"Tch, bunch of rich kids putting on a show," Bakugou hissed loudly, "Once I'm done with this school bullshit, I'm going to pass that Todoroki."

* * *

 **The first day…**

Katsuki woke up more grumpy than usual. Aizawa took the consideration to go to his apartment two hours before his first class to show him around campus. Bakugou followed behind him with little enthusiasm. Once he was finished, Bakugou grunted a 'thanks', took his schedule from Aizawa, and went on his way to his first class. He didn't want to linger too long with Aizawa, who was acting like a father dropping his son off on the first day of school.

 _This is such a fucking waste of time_. Instead of fighting to be the best hero in the world, he was going to spend his time attending these useless classes. The sun was piercing bright, the people were more chatty than normal, and the university grounds were too preppy for his tastes. He diverted his attention away from the burdens and peered his eyes at his schedule. He went off to his first class. _Three classes today, then I'm fucking done._

When Bakugou entered the first class, all faces turned to him. They recognized him, but they didn't dare approach him: one of the most intimidating heroes. He sort of enjoyed the attention from these students, who have yet to establish a reputation like his. All talk turned into whispers. He knew they were talking about him. He felt happy with himself as he made his way to his seat.

The smile on his face started to disappear upon realizing how slow time has been crawling. He just wanted all of this to end soon.

"Welcome students," a middle-aged man with deer horns greeted everyone as he entered the room. He made his way towards the middle of the circular designed classroom, carrying a stack of papers in his hand and a suitcase in another, "This is 291: Hero Philosophy, please make sure you're in the right class."

He introduced himself as Dr. Carre and distributed papers. Dr. Carre spent some time talking about himself, the syllabus, his expectations of the class, and then sent his students on their way.

Bakugou looked at the time on his watch: 30 minutes have passed. His eyes focused on the time on his schedule. It was supposed to be an hour and 20 minute class. No one else seemed to be as confused as him, seeing that he was the only one still in his seat. _Whatever. Just gives me time to eat._

His next class wasn't until an hour and half later, giving him plenty of time to eat. When he went to his second class, it was the same damn thing: professor talks, gives syllabus, ends class. He woke up and got his ass to the university for this?

"Waste of my fucking time!" he stated through his gritted teeth. Aizawa really knew where to hit him with this punishment.

He searched the library for a secluded place and put his head down to get some sleep. By the time he woke up, he was still early for his class. Feeling especially impatient, he decided to go his class despite how early he was. _Last class, then I am done. FUCKING DONE._

By the time he reached the classroom, he was the only one there. It was smaller compared to the other two classrooms he went to, and instead of a circular structure, the room was square. It had rectangular desks that was meant to be shared with a partner.

 _Fuck that._ He placed his backpack on the empty seat next to him so that he didn't have to share the desk.

With nothing else to do, Katsuki grabbed the headphones from his backpack and played his favorite playlist. He closed his eyes and leaned back, hoping for time to fly by faster.

The sound of heels clattering on the floor could be heard through his music. Irritated, Bakugou opened his eyes to glare at the source of his disturbance. A raven-haired girl on the opposite side of the classroom made her way to a seat at the front, her onyx eyes focused on a novel.

 _Ponytail?_ Bakugou recognized Momo Yaoyorozu, even if he hasn't seen her in person for years. Her eyes haven't left her book and she didn't notice him.

 _What do guys see in this girl?_ Sure, she was better looking than most girls, even model material, but Bakugou wondered what made people – especially Todoroki - like her so much. He observed her, trying to find any qualities that stood out. Even when she was turning the pages of her book, she did it ever so gracefully; her posture upright whilst her cheek rested on her slim fingers. One by one students came in and went to their seats, but Katsuki's eyes didn't leave YaoMomo, his music coincidentally rhythmic with her movements.

She finally closed her book and turned back to put it in her bag. _Has her rack always been this huge?_

"Welcome to 671: Hero Etiquette," a deep voice muffled through his headphones and startled Bakugou. His professor, a lion man, was at the front of the classroom. He had already typed his name into the electronic whiteboard: Dr. Palo. Bakugou saw that the class was already full, not realizing how much time has passed. He felt a little embarrassed to be taken off guard so easily. _Have I been staring at her for this long?_

He took off his headphones, listening to the professor detailing about his course. Dr. Palo distributed his syllabus to the students, projecting the key points of the class on the screen in front. Bakugou could already sense that this class was going to be more challenging than the other two. Dr. Palo was the type to use his time wisely. Surprisingly, whatever questions he had in his head, Yaoyorozu already asked, as if she was reading his mind.

"Thank you Ms. Yaoyorozu, those were excellent questions," Dr. Palo adjusted his glasses on his snout, "Now, class, let's begin our pre-assessment. I have a left recorder in each of your desks. You will converse with your seat partner for five minutes. You may converse about anything you want. However, keep in mind that this is an academic establishment and inappropriate language is frowned upon. These recordings will be analyzed by your classmates."

 _Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me,_ Bakugou rolled his eyes, believing this assignment to be silly.

"Ah, Ms. Yaoyorozu, you don't have a partner," Dr. Palo pointed it out. Katsuki found this to be strange, being the popular person she was. The lion man searched amongst the students with his predator eyes and was quick to lay them on Bakugou. He gestured over to him, "Young man, I hope you don't mind taking a seat with Ms. Yaoyorozu, since you also don't have one."

YaoMomo turned her head back and - judging the way she looked at him - was surprised to see Bakugou in the class. He didn't bother to greet her.

"C'mon now, don't be shy," Dr. Palo called again and came closer to him, wanting to see his face.

"Oh, Katsuki Bakugou, I thought I recognized you. I didn't know they assigned you to this class," Dr. Palo adjusted his glasses again, trying to refocus his sight on him.

Bakugou shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well, here I am."

"Alright then, Mr. Bakugou. Please come and take a seat with sweet Ms. Yaoyorozu here."

Momo smiled innocently at him. Bakugou sighed and collected his things. When he sat down, she mouthed a tiny 'hi' and returned her attention back to Dr. Palo.

"Tch," Bakugou sneered at her greeting. She wasn't someone worthy to him. He still couldn't see why she was so special.

"Very good. Now, when I start the timer, you may begin. The timer will ring when time is up," Dr. Palo explained, "The microphone will automatically record when the timer starts."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Momo turn her seat towards him. He turned his head to see what she was she was up to.

"It would be more efficient this way," she explained at the sight of his curiousness.

"I'm fine _this way_ ," Bakugou leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms.

She simply told him, "If you insist."

Dr. Palo counted down until the timer started and said, "And you may begin."

"I heard about the news, but I didn't expect to have you as my classmate," Yaoyorozu spoke, beginning their conversation for their pre-assessment.

"Neither did I, Ponytail," Bakugou sighed. He was bored of all this.

She let out a small giggle, "After four years in high school together, you still call me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Neither did I, _sweet Ms. Yaoyorozu,"_ he responded mockingly.

"Bakugou," she shook her head, but still smiled as she spoke, "You haven't changed at all."

"Why would I? I'm fucking amazing."

"Oh, Bakugou. Did you forget that we're being recorded?"

"No, I just don't give a fuck 'bout it."

"I always did admire that about you."

"What?" he wanted to ensure he heard that right and took a good look at her; her face were as genuine as her words.

"You don't care about what other people think," she brushed away a piece of lint on her red pencil skirt, "I don't think I have the courage to do that."

Katsuki saw her attitude change. How tiresome it would be to act like someone you were not; constantly worrying about how you carry yourself. He wasn't a man to provide comfort, but he did have something to say about that, "It's real simple, Ponytail."

He leaned in towards her as if he was going to tell her a secret. Curious, she also leaned in, close enough for him to smell her perfume. Bakugou bluntly told her, "Stop fucking caring."

Momo chuckled at his words, giving off the impression that something like that would be ridiculous. It annoyed him. It was simple, but she had too much pride. And here she is, laughing at the thought of it. Attempting to brush it off, he used a harsher tone, "Yeah, you're right. A spoiled princess like you has to please everyone."

"Excuse me? Princess?" she sounded offended.

"Ya, you heard me," he liked that he got to her, "The way you wave at everyone: all smiling and shit. You're a fake."

Katsuki expected her to soften up by the sound of his tone, but what she said next was unexpected. Her words came out in a whisper, "How naïve of you, Bakugou."

Feeling insulted, he shot a glare at her. Her once soft eyes hardened in his gaze. Her personality switched.

"Maybe if you did care – even just a tiny bit in that black soul of yours – you wouldn't be here," she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, her smile turning devious. His brows furrowed at the sight of it: this innocent girl with such condescending eyes, "You have so much to learn…"

Hearing her speak to him in that manner made him grit his teeth. When she saw that, her smile got wider; she was pleased with herself. She made the impression that he was an idiot - that she knew more than him.

"Ya, you heard me," she mocked.

His blood was boiling inside of him. Katsuki tried so hard not to make a scene. He peered his eyes on her, but Yaoyorozu didn't look away. She wasn't as soft and he believed her to be.

Bakugou couldn't let Momo get away with this, and she wouldn't let up. He roughly turned his seat to her, propping his hands on his knees, ready to tell her off. Right when he opened his mouth, the timer rang. The loud rings irritated Bakugou even more.

"I'm not fucking done!" he yelled, making a few of his classmates gasp. Dr. Palo snapped his eyes in the direction of the vulgarity.

"Mr. Bakugou, this will be the first and last time I tell you to watch your language!" Dr. Palo roared. The sound of his thunderous voice made everyone, even Bakugou, unconsciously straighten their backs and face forward. Being a lion man definitely had its quirks.

His paw was huge, and when he placed it on his desk, it almost sounded like a slam. Dr. Palo spoke more calmly this time, "Do I make myself clear?"

His eye twitched from holding it all in. He had to pass this class in order be free of his sentence. And, if he wanted to pass this class, he had to compose himself. After all, it was Hero Etiquette. He managed to mumble out a "Y-yeah…"

Beside him, YaoMomo let out a giggle. He side-glared her, _Talk about a fucking 360 on this bitch._

Dr. Palo cleared his throat before continuing to speak, "Now, students, before I let you analyze your conversations, we must first go over what is proper, socially acceptable, public etiquette…"

He continued to speak about etiquette for the rest of the class. All the while, Yaoyorozu maintained her sophisticated mannerism. And as much as he tried to ignore it, her presence pissed him off.

When class was finally over, he had an assignment to complete and a quiz to study for by the end of the week. It wasn't going to be an easy class, but it shouldn't be too hard for him either. His glare steadied on Yaoyorozu as got ready to leave. She didn't waver, but ignored him as she stood up.

"You better watch yourself, Ponytail," Bakugou warned, shoving the items in his bag.

Momo smiled and tilted her head at him, "I wouldn't have said all those things, if you kept yourself together."

"You should know a lot about that," he smugly responded.

She adjusted the strap of her bag and gave into his insults, "You're definitely right about that."

"And that you're a spoiled princess?"

"No," she shook her head, "But I guess I do try to please everybody."

He threw his bag over his shoulder, smirking, "What a sad life."

"It's not so bad," she insisted, then walked towards the exit, not looking back as she spoke, "Maybe one day, I could please you."

"W-WHAT?!" Bakugou was completely baffled, unsure of what he just heard was true. He tried to comprehend what she just said to him.

By the time his brain was functional, Momo Yaoyorozu was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Casual

Chapter Two: "Casual"

 _Maybe one day, I could please you,_ her gray eyes fiercely stared into his She sat right across him with her white blouse unruly and her red pencil skirt revealing her soft thighs. Momo was sternly focused on his face. Her lips puckered at him as she whispered out the words, _Maybe one day I could please you, Bakugou._

The sound of his alarm interrupted his dream from going any further. His hand rubbed over his face and the other groggily reached for the alarm that was going off on his phone. He kicked off his sheets, irritated with his morning boner – especially what caused it. Pretty girls have been in his dreams before. But, for Momo Yaoyorozu to be in his dreams was bad. _I can't believe I dreamed about that bitch…_

Katsuki had to forget about his dream and focus on his classes for the day. Today would be the first day of his Tuesday and Thursday classes.

 _Just two classes…_ he told himself as he walked to the restroom to brush his teeth and get ready to head for the university. He wouldn't have to see Momo until tomorrow, which made it easier for him to forget about her and his dream.

* * *

 _ **That afternoon…**_

 _Two faced bitch…_ as much as he tried to forget, those damned gray eyes wouldn't leave his mind. He roughly threw his bag on the nearest bench and let out a heavy sigh. He was even more frustrated because he left his jacket back at his place and almost froze his ass off in the previous class. His fingers massaged his forehead, trying to focus on other important things. Luckily, just like the courses yesterday, the two classes were fast: listen to professor, grab syllabus, leave.

Before he left back to his condo, he walked to the bookstore to get the books he needed for his classes.

When Katsuki finally arrived at the bookstore, he was impressed with how massive bookstore was; probably because it served as a general store as well. Being that it was the first week of classes, it was crowded with students.

Bakugou wanted to browse the general store and was about to head into the snack aisle when he saw a female with familiar black hair fashioned into a ponytail. He was quick to recognize that hair and was quick to turn on his heels. Katsuki went straight for the bookstore counter, which had a line of students and was far enough from the vixen.

 _Why is she here?!_ he questioned. Then it all came to him: how her eyes were deceitful, how her lips curled into a wry smile, and her face – her face was just…

"Uhm, sir," the lady at the counter tried to get his attention as he stared blankly ahead.

Bakugou blinked himself to reality. He was already at the front of the line. The blood rushed to his face, realizing what he was thinking about. His embarrassment was masked with anger, "W-What?!"

She flinched at his strangeness, "I-I said if you're here to get your course books, I need to see your school ID or your schedule."

He took out the schedule from his pocket and handed it to her. She asked, "Did you need the books for all your courses?"

Katsuki nodded his head and she was fast to leave his presence. He wasn't usually embarrassed easily, _Get out of my head, Ponytail. Stupid fucking dream. Stupid, stupid, -_

"Bakugou?" The familiar voice made his blood hot again. He regretted staying in the bookstore.

 _How did I not see this coming?_ He turned to face the woman who's been on his mind all day. There was that deceivingly innocent smile of hers. It's made Bakugou shoot his eyes back forward.

"Ponytail," he simply responded.

She stayed behind him as he spoke, "Are you here to get your books? I saw you in line and I wanted to say hi."

"How sweet of you," he said, sarcastically.

"Preparing for the quiz on Friday?"

He didn't even try to respond appropriately and just grunted. In his mind, he just wanted to leave, _Hurry up lady._

"Well, if you need a study partner, you know where to find me."

Even if Momo didn't mean it that way, Katsuki didn't want to be a weak person who looked like he needed help – especially if that help was coming from Momo Yaoyorozu, "Don't need it."

"Mr. Bakugou," the counter lady appeared and placed his books on the counter, "Here's all your books."

 _Fucking finally,_ he felt relieved that he could escape the small talk. He searched for his wallet, but was shocked to not have it on his body. Then, he searched his bag; still, nothing, "Where the hell is it?!"

Bakugou suddenly remembered the jacket he left back at his place and yelled out a "Fuck!"

"I-Is everything okay?" The cashier was clearly frightened by him.

He snapped, "Does it look like everything is fuc-"

"Bakugou," Momo's fingers were light on his shoulder, but he winced at her touch. It was enough to shut him up.

"I'll take care of it," she told the cashier, walking in front of him.

"What?!" Katsuki didn't want anything from her, "I don't need your money, Ponytail!"

She ignored him.

The cashier became flustered at the sight of Momo, the model heroine. She nervously waved her hands in front of her, cheeks blushing, "M-Ms. Yaoyorozu! I-I didn't…I mean…I will put it under your a-account…"

"Ponytail, I said-"

"Hush, Bakugou," Momo made a motion with her hand, "I have a credit account here, so my services pay for my books."

He grumbled under his breath. Her smile was making him uncomfortable.

She told the counter lady, "Thank you very much."

"A-anything for the number 8 hero," she squealed and tried to hide her face from the heroine.

 _Number 8? I didn't know she was in the top 10._ He studied her again. She seemed like such a soft hero: It was almost hard to believe that someone like her made it into the top 10. As she collected the books on the counter, he observed how skittish the cashier was getting around her, _Even girls…_

Momo handed the books to Katsuki. He groaned, "You didn't have to do this, Ponytail. I would've just came back with my wallet."

"It wasn't a problem," she assured him.

He grumbled out a "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. And besides," she smirked and playfully poked her finger at his chest, "I'd like to think that you owe me one now."

"Owe you one?" He asked to clarify, also trying to figure out how her voice became so charming.

She just winked at him and turned away.

 _Is she flirting with me?_ He didn't say a word to her as she walked to the bookstore exit. He shook his head and placed his books inside his bag. _What is with that woman…_

When he went outside the bookstore, it was complete chaos. Students were running amok and the staff tried to calm them down and direct them to a safe place. He heard screams from all around as tentacles thrashed about in the distance. In the midst of it all, Momo stood there confidently – the only composed person in the area. She observed the ten-tentacled villain, Tentos, destroying the University gym. It didn't matter to him.

Katsuki Bakugou, the explosion hero, was ready to kick some ass. He felt his blood pumping and his muscles flexing; he cracked his back, his neck, his fingers. His leg kicked forward, running towards the villain with raging red eyes. His actions were abruptly halted by Momo blocking his path, her arm spread across him.

"Compose yourself, Bakugou," Yaoyorozu scolded him, "By law, you're not supposed to involve yourself in hero duties."

He yelled back at her, "Fuck that! I'm not going to just stand around and watch-"

"I can handle it," Momo attempted to convince him, "I have a plan."

"Ponytail, I've fought him in the past. I-"

"I said, I have a plan," she repeated, "Trust me on this, Bakugou."

Katsuki remembered that Momo was the number 8 hero, a heroine worthy to be in the top 10. He decided to step back, watching how she earned that spot. His arms crossed and he took a seat on the nearest bench, "Tch. Whatever, Ponytail."

"Thank you, Bakugou," she immediately ripped off her red button-up, making his eyes widen.

Katsuki felt his body tense up by the sight of it: her breasts practically gushing out of her strapless black bandeau along with the rest of her exposed skin. As much as he tried, his eyes would flicker back to her breasts. Of course it was necessary: her quirk required her to leave as much skin exposed as she could. Bakugou had forgotten that.

Momo was too focused on Tentos to pay attention to him, "Now, whatever happens – unless I ask for it – don't interfere."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Bakugou blushed, trying to keep his eyes on the ground this time.

Yaoyorozu made her way to the villain, his tentacles still thrashing about. Tentos looked like any other man with tentacles sprouting out of his back. She stopped in front of the ten-tentacled villain, her slim figure much smaller compared his.

"Tentos!" Momo yelled his villain name to catch his attention.

"Why hello there, Creati," Tentos evilly beamed, putting down items that were held by his tentacles to give her his full attention. He walked in proximity to grab her, but her eyes stayed focused on him.

 _What are you up to, Ponytail?_ Bakugou was r of her actions, no longer bothered by her lack of clothing.

"I'm warning you right now, Tentos. Stop destroying university property!"

Tentos laughed at her warning, unwavered by her words, "That's funny. A little girl like you?"

In a flash, all tentacles wrapped around her: her long legs, her smooth neck, her soft stomach, her creamy arms. Her face stiffening under his grip and her lips muffling out a faint groan. The way the tentacles slid around her sultry body and clasped onto her skin was so obscene. Looking at her in this state unintentionally made his pants tighter: as if his dream wasn't hard enough on him.

Katsuki shook his head, gripping onto the more important matter at hand. He was swift to jump on his feet and sprinted towards Momo to help her. Before he could get to her, he heard Tentos screech. When he glanced up, there was a sword piercing through a tentacle that came out of Creati's arm. In his moment of distraught, Momo grabbed the sword and sliced the tentacles clean through, allowing her to gracefully land on her feet. Tentos screamed even louder, gazing upon his bleeding tentacles. Her feet sprang, moving her body forward with the sword inches away from his body.

With no other options, Tentos fell to his knees, his shaking arms and sliced tentacles up in the air in surrender, "P-Please…No more…I give!"

There was a smirk on Bakugou's face, impressed with the way Momo handled the villain. She was a remarkable heroine after all. Yet, he was also a bit jealous that he didn't get to handle it himself.

"It didn't have to come to this," she told him as she made a harness for Tentos to wear to keep him under control. She slightly turned her head back, "Bakugou, do you mind helping me with this?"

The blonde male came over to help her secure the harness, "I thought I wasn't supposed to be involved with hero duties."

"Oh please, this is barely helping," Momo took the harness that Bakugou secured and adjusted it the right way.

"Well, I have to admit, Ponytail, that was pretty good," Bakugou admitted.

Yaoyorozu had a surprised expression on her face, "You think so?"

He scoffed, "If I didn't think that, then I wouldn't have said it."

The grin on her face got wider. Distracted by Bakugou's words of kindness, Tentos took this opportunity to slap Momo right in the chest with a free half tentacle, smacking her far away from him. Fortunately, Katsuki was more agile than him and gripped his hand on Tentos's face.

"You move and you're over," his voice struck fear into Tentos. Katsuki felt him quiver under his fingertips, "Yeah, you know me, fucker. Any funny business and it's over for you."

His eyes shot towards Yaoyorozu, whose body was still on the ground. _Fuck, she's still down._

His fingertips tightened and his angry red eyes darted back to Tentos.

"I-I was.." before Tentos could explain himself, Bakugou's fist struck him hard enough to knock him out.

"Ponytail!" he wanted to see if she was conscious as he ran towards her. When he got to Momo, she was taking quick, rapid breaths, "Ponytail, are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine. Just…short of breath…is all," she tried her best to compose herself, but it was clear that she was struggling.

Katsuki wasn't convinced and pulled her arm over the back of his neck, "No, no. Fuck that. You're going to a hospital."

"No…I said…I'm fine! Just let me catch…let me catch my breath. You…you stay here with Tentos," she had her hand on her chest and pushed him away, heaving in a breath between her words. Her body immediately fell back for Bakugou to catch her; she was unable to balance herself on her own two feet, "Okay…maybe I just need to…go home and rest."

"Look at yourself, Ponytail. You can't fucking walk. The cops will take care of Tentos," he placed her arm back around him, "What's Todoroki's number? I'll ask him to –"

She shook her head before he continued, "He's…not in the city…I'll be…alright."

Momo was a mess. Although she kept telling him that she was under control, she definitely wasn't. Bakugou wasn't going to leave her like this. He moved forward, her body still using his as a brace, "Nope, I'm taking you home. You're not talking me out of it."

She chuckled weakly, "I guess… I can't say that you owe me now."

"Shut up, and tell me where you live, Ponytail," he scolded her, not in the mood for jokes.

* * *

When they were halfway to her place, Yaoyorozu finally caught her breath and was able to compose herself. Katsuki did his piece: escorting her until she was better, and was about to leave her on her own. However, she insisted that he was already halfway there, and should join her for tea. It wasn't a good idea. As much as he didn't want to, something in his gut refused to turn down the offer.

"Shouto and I invested in some real estate in the area. It's ideal for students who are attending the university because of the distance," Momo explained, unlocking the door to her apartment.

She opened the door and led him in, "Sorry, it's not too spacious in here. I hope you don't mind."

Upon entering the apartment, it wasn't as small as she believed. In fact, it was half the size of his condominium. He took a seat on a stool that was near the bar counter. There were three other seats, but he placed his bag on the seat next to him so that she wouldn't be seated near him, _Shit. Why am I even here?_

On the opposite side of the bar, Momo took out the teacups for their tea. He watched her, still in her strapless bandeau and her voluminous body extending to reach for on the top shelf. His teeth were unintentionally clenched and his hands might've been gripping the chair stool handles too tightly. Yaoyorozu noticed him staring, and once their eyes met, Bakugou avoided her gaze, _Fuck._

"What's wrong?" Momo grinned, taking out the teapot to boil the water.

"W-what the fuck are you talking about?" He angrily responded while turning his face away.

"You looked like you wanted to say something," she didn't mind his attitude, "Matcha?"

"Yea," he was uncomfortable with all this: being alone with Momo, an attractive – not to mention – engaged young woman. Around girls, Bakugou wasn't always so nerve-wrecked, but there was something about Momo that put him on the edge. He had to keep his eyes open around her, "Why are you going to the University anyway?"

"I'm working on my second master's degree and…I'm kind of taking a break from the hero business."

As a student of UA, it's strange for her to have such a mindset. It was especially weird considering that her fiancé was one of his rivals and one of the top heroes. He had to ask, "And what does Todoroki think about that?"

Momo let out a chuckle, "I don't know. He's okay with anything I do, honestly. Sometimes I wish…"

Her face made it seem like her mind drifted somewhere else as she thought about the fire and ice hero. Katsuki wasn't too educated about gossip or other people's life. What was more important to him was being that best hero. So, he had no clue as to why she acted that way, _What's up with her?_

It was the whistling of the teapot that brought her attention back, "Oh! Tea's ready."

She grabbed the teacups and gently poured the hot water into them. After setting down the teapot, she slid a cup in front of Bakugou. He took the tiny cup in his hand and brought it up to his mouth, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she waited until he sipped his before taking a sip of her own tea. Hers was a bit overflowed, spilling onto her chest, the same area that Tentos slapped her. She screeched after feeling the hot liquid touch her skin, and accidentally dropped her teacup. It shattered all over the floor along with the tea. Gazing upon the mess, she spoke, "Oh no…I'll go clean that up."

She went to the closet and grabbed a broom with a dustpan. Before she left, Bakugou noticed the purplish area on her chest. _She has a bruise…But why should I care?! She's a grown ass woman, she can handle it herself._

Momo came back with a broom and dustpan in her hand and bent down to sweep up the mess, _"_ Sorry about that. I can't believe I was so careless…"

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but he let her continue, "If I was more careful, I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place…such a simple mistake…"

To see her scold herself was annoying to him. So much potential and yet, she failed to see the bigger picture.

Katsuki got up from the stool to grab the kitchen rag hanging on the refrigerator door. He dampened the cloth with the leftover hot water from the teapot.

She watched him, "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond to her, ensuring the cloth was adequately warm for her skin.

"What's that for?"

"You have a bruise on your chest. A hot compress will help circulate the blood flow," he explained, holding out the cloth to her.

"I'll do it after I'm done cleaning this mess up," she tended to the mess on the floor again, "Sorry for coming all the way here to deal with this-"

"Ugh. Stop fucking apologizing already," he exclaimed, unable to contain himself, "Just because you made one fucking mistake doesn't mean you're any less of a hero. Suck it up and quit yapping about it."

Bakugou saw her mood change for the better. Her eyes went from the cloth to the his face. Disappointment was no longer on her face, but something else was there. The heroine stood up and came uncomfortably close to him. _What is she…?_

His hand with the cloth stretched out to her and he explained, "Press this against your bruise. It will help."

Her gaze was locked on him. In such a small voice, she requested, "Would you do it for me?"

"Haaah?" he couldn't have possibly heard that right, backing up against the counter with what little space he had left.

"My hands are full," she interjected, holding up the dustpan and the broom, "If you don't mind."

 _She can't be fucking serious,_ he complained in his mind. Although a tiny bit inquisitive of her actions, he couldn't pull through with it, "Do it your fucking self, Ponytail."

It was the expression on her face that changed his mind – as if she had him under a spell. Katsuki gulped, and clenched his jaw, _I can't believe I'm doing this._

His hand reached out and he lightly dabbed the cloth to her chest. The moment the compress touched her skin, she let out a quiet moan. Her body pushed up closer against his, aching for his touch.

"Ah, Bakugou," she whispered his name. The sound of her voice, how she mouthed those words, he wasn't going to admit that this was all turning him on. Instantly, she dropped what was in her hands. One hand playfully held onto his face and the other rubbing his hand on her chest; her hips pushed onto his.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katsuki groaned, yet didn't have the sense to push her off of him either.

She only smiled in response.


	3. Chapter 3: Games

Chapter Three: "Games"

"You heard me, Ponytail," Bakugou groaned, "What the fuck are you doing?"

He wasn't satisfied with her lack of response, yet he didn't do anything to get out of the position they were currently in either. Being this close to a voluptuous woman put him in a complicated situation. Katsuki was trapped between the kitchen counter and Momo, who was still in her snug black bandeau. It might've been easier if her clothes weren't so revealing.

Her hand gripped tightly onto his, pressing the damp cloth in his hand onto her chest; the warm water dripped down to her breasts. Her hips could feel everything that was going on in his pants, and she wasn't shy to get him more excited than he already was. His jaw tightened, trying his best to control himself from making this go any further – no matter how bad he wanted it to.

Momo's face came closer to his, speaking in a seductive whisper, "I'm just having a little fun."

"Knock it off," he warned her, almost struggling to get out the words.

She brushed her thumb over his lips, her grin getting wider, "Are you sure about that, Bakugou? You want me to stop?"

This was all so tempting. He imagined throwing her onto the counter, ripping off her clothes, kissing her, biting her, running his hands on every inch of skin on her body. Katsuki just wanted so badly to fuck her. Yet, he wasn't going to succumb to this game of hers. It wasn't right. Bakugou wasn't her lap dog that answered to her beckoned call.

His hand grabbed onto her dainty wrist before she could get into his pants. Bakugou pushed himself off the counter, his gaze piercing into her onyx eyes. Even with him in her face, she didn't step back.

"Listen good, and listen well, bitch. I don't know what the fuck you're doing, but I'm not playing into this game of yours," he growled, slightly turning his head to get a good view of her face while also looking more intimidating, "You aren't going to win."

He released her wrist, hoping to get his point across. Momo surprisingly seemed to be unwavered by all of it. In fact, she was amused.

 _What's with this girl?_ He thought to himself. This wasn't the same girl from UA. _Has she always been like this?_

Katsuki just scoffed at her determination. He had tenacious willpower. As attractive as she was, he knew better than to get involved with Momo Yaoyorozu – not to mention that she was engaged. Her eyes followed him as he passed her. Before he shut the door behind him, Bakugou told him, "Thanks for the tea."

Still, there was something in him that couldn't help but be impressed by all this. Knowing that Yaoyorozu wanted to fuck him gave him an ego boost, _She's got guts. I'll give her that._

She was a vexing woman. Everyone knew her to be an intelligent, polite, and courteous young heroine. A heroine who is supposed to be in love and devoted to Shouto Todoroki, but that was none of his business. Before all of this, she meant nothing to Bakugou: She was just another extra. But seeing this side of her…it piqued his curiosity.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday…**_

When Bakugou went to his classes the next day, he was anxious to see her. He wanted to know how she would approach him since he had rejected her; will she keep on trying? He had a devious smirk on his face at the thought of a fine woman like Momo chasing after him. Todoroki must be shit compared to him for Momo to seek him. Then again, he wasn't comparing.

Unlike the first day, the first two classes ended on their scheduled time. It didn't worry him, considering both classes were easy. Bakugou believed his last class was going to be the most difficult. And, it just so happened to be the class that Yaoyorozu was also in. Regardless, he was determined to pass the class with all he's got. He's got a reputation to uphold after all.

There was still 10 minutes before class started and the classroom was already full of students. They were promptly in their seats, studying the notes from their assignment with worry and anxiousness on their faces. _Prof. Lionface scared 'em straight alright. Poor saps are gonna be gone halfway through this semester._

While he took his seat and got out his things, he searched for that signature black ponytail. She wasn't in class yet.

 _That's not like Ponytail to skip class,_ he thought to himself, _Unless it was an emergency…_

Class was just about to start and Momo still wasn't present. Dr. Palo was already at the front and adjusted his glasses before he spoke, "Good afternoon, students. I expect all of you have already submitted your assignments online. I will return them to you with feedba-"

Dr. Palo was interrupted by the sound of the classroom doors opening. The students looked back to see who it was. It was Yaoyorozu. As everyone focused their attention back to the front, Katsuki watched her politely bow to apologetically. He nodded her on and continued speaking. Bakugou rolled his eyes at her overly-polite act.

"Mind if I sit here?" She whispered over to him.

"Go right on ahead, Ponytail," he responded without looking at her. _Out of all the other seats in the room_ , _Ponytail just had to sit next to me. Of course she had to._

"Thank you," she said sweetly after taking her seat. He tried his best to listen to the professor, but Katsuki could feel those damned eyes staring at him. It was obvious she wanted to say something to him.

After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and told her, "Stop fucking staring at me."

Yaoyorozu turned her head in the direction of Dr. Palo as she spoke, "I apologize. I'm amazed with you – Bakugou - is all."

"With what exactly?"

"You allowed me to sit next to you."

He sneered, "If I didn't, that would insinuate that you mean something to me."

"Ahh," Momo placed her arms on the table and intertwined her fingers, "I'm another one of your 'extras' I suppose."

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face, "You got it."

She giggled playfully, "Well, I could've sworn there was something in your pants yesterday that told me otherwise."

Katsuki choked and almost fell off his seat. He jerked his head to her, _This girl is really fucking annoying._

"There's nothing to worry about anyway, Bakugou," this time the smug look was on her face.

He gazed at her face, curious with the words she was about to say.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually," she explained while adjusting herself in her seat. A chord was struck. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _Me? Go after HER? Who does this bitch think she…_

He clarified with her to ensure that he heard it right, "I'll change _my_ mind. Me?"

"You got it," Momo replied, using the words he had just said earlier. It irritated him more. While her head was faced forward, she raised her hand and answered a question Dr. Palo had asked.

Bakugou wasn't able to hear what the question was. How she was able to pay attention to both him and the class was certainly notable. But he was more focused on something else. There was a feeling, deep down inside of him. Girls, boys, men, women – they've all chased after him. He was attractive, smart, and amongst the greatest heroes, who didn't want him? Katsuki would give a damn good chase too, but he never gave them the prize. No one worthy. Yet, for him to be the one chasing – it wasn't real to him. However, Bakugou had other matters to worry about. His attention centered back to Dr. Palo, who was now discussing the assignment due next week.

Katsuki had to rush to copy it all down, being that he was distracted with his conversation with Momo. He cursed at himself for allowing himself to indulge in her conversation.

For the rest of the course, Bakugou kept to himself; every once in a while, peeking over at Yaoyorozu and then.

* * *

When the class ended, Katsuki didn't expect to talk to Momo. He was going to leave and they were going to part ways and he would forget about all this.

Yaoyorozu came closer to him as he packed up. She pushed her hand in front of him, extending it for a handshake, "I look forward to working with you, Bakugou."

"What?" He was confused by her gesture.

"It'll be easier to get through the course when you have someone to work with," she explained with the utmost confidence, "I know that if we work together-"

He was about to walk himself past her as she went on, but she got in his way. His eyes looked down at her, irritated, but she continued smiling. Bakugou's eyes traveled up and down her body, hoping that his intimidating presence would send the right message and get her to move out of his way.

"Wait a moment, Bakugou. Before you go," She held out her hand, "Phone, please."

His brows furrowed at her with suspicion, "Why?"

"Phone," she signaled him with her fingers to hand it over.

How he hated that snooty attitude of hers. It gave him more reason to resist her. What made Todoroki commit himself to her for life was a wonder to him. He told her, "I'm not giving you my fucking phone."

Momo crossed her arms and kept her erect posture, "Honestly, Bakugou."

"You can't boss me around."

"I'm not trying to boss you around. I was trying to give you my number."

"Hah!" Katsuki chuckled heartily. Him calling her was not likely, "Why would I need that?"

"So that I may contact you."

"Contact me? I know what that means…"

"I'm trying to help you!" She raised her voice a little, the frustration in her was almost noticeable. Out of surprise, Bakugou shut his mouth.

"My, oh, my, Ponytail, that wasn't very lady-like of you," he felt a little satisfaction upon seeing hint of frustration in her face. She was known to be a patient woman, after all. By the time he pointed it out, she looked shocked with herself and her tiny outburst. He reached for the phone in his pocket and handed it over to her, "That's more like it."

Momo's eyes fluttered from the phone to his eyes and back. Before taking it in her grasp, she hesitated, curious about his words. While she dialed in her numbers, she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You sound like yourself," he bluntly told her.

"I don't understand."

"Course you don't," he shrugged his shoulders, "A fake person like you can't distinguish between-"

She threw his phone in the air, which was enough to shut him up again. Katsuki was able to catch it, but not with much grace. He cocked his head to her, "Real fucking mature, Ponytail."

"It's kind of hard to be mature against a boorish man, such as yourself," she teased. Her quick wit wasn't very charming to him. Before he could argue back, she continued, "I sent a message to myself with your phone. I'll contact you when I need to."

"Fuc-" she places her finger over his lips to stop him from muttering anymore words.

"How about you save that for later _,"_ she winked at him, then slowly swiped her thumb over his bottom lip - her touch sent a tingle up his spine. There were no words that escaped his mouth; he watched her leave his presence. It took him a while to recuperate himself.

* * *

 _ **Thursday…**_

Katsuki was relieved to have been done with his two classes for the day, especially since he was on a short fuse. His night was spent, tossing and turning: traces of Yaoyorozu's fingertips on his lips, and her face taunting him. He's had lucid dreams before. But in the event that Momo appeared, his body moved on it's own. The only way he stopped himself was to wake up. He did not know why she appeared in his dreams; he just wished it would stop.

The first thing he wanted to do after his classes was eat. Because of his late morning, he didn't have time for breakfast. Bakugou didn't care where he was going to eat; he just wanted something quick. He walked around campus for the nearest eatery. A busy café looked suffice enough. He was quick to order and seat himself at an available table, waiting for his food to be ready.

 _I'm not even halfway done with this shit,_ he thought while he stared at a calendar on his phone. He had five more months left to be done with one semester. Thinking about it on an empty stomach made things worse. Instead, he observed his environment in attempt to distract himself. Half-alive students were glued either to a book or a laptop. Some were in groups, laughing and giggling at non-sense. He rolled his eyes at these fools and their silly dreams. Nothing caught his eye—except for that pretty young woman on the side.

In the far corner of the room, near a bookshelf, a raven-haired girl hooked his attention. Her hair was down, cascading around her soft face. Her beautiful red dress hugged her figure comfortably. While her eyes were focused on a book on the table, she brought her cup of tea to her lips with such grace. Yet, there was something familiar about her that caught his eye.

He regretted figuring out who it was.

Upon moving the strands of hair behind her ear, Bakugou felt angry at himself again for staring at Momo for so long. But that anger was quick to recede after close examination of her face. She had a depressing vibe around her. He's never seen her face with such sadness.

 _It's none of your business,_ he told himself, turning his eyes away. Not even a minute passed and his eyes returned to her. There was a twisted feeling his stomach that wouldn't go away after seeing her like this. _I fucking hate myself right now._

He stood up and was about to walk right up to her until he saw another familiar face take the seat in front of her.

 _Half-and-half,_ he sat back down, watching Shouto Todoroki speak to Momo. The expression on her face didn't change, but that didn't seem to bother him when he spoke to her. Shouto took out a stack of papers from his bag and went right to work on it upon placing it on his desk. _Whatever. Not my problem no more._

Katsuki turned around in his seat and continued to wait for his meal, scrolling through his phone.

"Sorry I'm late," Bakugou heard Shouto say. He tried his best not to eavesdrop, but they were just too damn hard not to hear. He curiously watched them from the reflection on a mirror decoration, "I had to stop by my agency and drop something."

"It's okay," she simply stated and closed the novel in her hands to give him her full attention, "I'm…I'm happy you're coming over tonight."

Bakugou saw her face light up a little.

"I must have forgotten to tell you," Todoroki continued scribbling on his paperwork, "Work called me in tonight."

"Oh," Katsuki could tell that wasn't happy to hear that. She looked down at her hands, her fingers fiddling with themselves, "It's alright. I will tend to my studies instead."

"I'll come over tomorrow night," he told her.

There was a hopeful smile on her face. She exhaled an, "Okay."

Momo was obviously bothered, but why she didn't bring it to Todoroki's attention was none of Katsuki's business.

"By the way," Shouto finally stopped scribbling and took out his phone, scrolling through something on his screen, "I saw this on the news."

Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. She must've really liked what she saw on that screen. Momo was excited, "They put it on the main story?!"

The disappointment could be heard in his voice, "Momo…"

She sound of his sigh changed her attitude again, as if she was a child ready to be scolded, "There was a villain on campus. I couldn't stand around. And I did try to tell you about it but I didn't want to bother you-"

"I told you not to pull any dangerous stunts like that," Shouto interrupted her. Katsuki furrowed his brow. Yaoyorozu was more than capable to handle the villain, even if she did make a minor mistake.

"But I'm…a hero," she explained, her voice soft.

"Momo, you are a hero. But with a high class villain like that, you could've seriously gotten hurt. I thought we talked about this."

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her fingers again, "I will focus on my studies more."

 _Why the fuck is she saying 'sorry' for?!_ This irritated Bakugou, but as much as it did irritate him, it wasn't his place _Stupid girl. Why should I give a fuck anyway? Can't even stand up for herself._

His food was finally ready. He didn't even wait for the barista to walk up to his table. Katsuki swiped his packaged food and left the café – the thought of Momo's pained face burned into his mind.

* * *

 _ **Friday…**_

As usual, Bakugou was early to get to his classes. With fifteen minutes until class started, he put on his headphones and laid back in seat; his hands comfortably in his jacket pocket. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress himself from thinking about Momo and the fact that they were partners for the assignment. The things she might do to him – he needed to prepare himself mentally…and physically.

"Good afternoon, Bakugou," Creati greeted him, her fingers sliding across his shoulders as she made her way to the seat next to him.

He flinched and slipped off his headphones, "What the fuck, Ponytail!"

She flashed her devious grin as she spoke, "Did you start on your assignment?"

Bakugou growled, his annoyance clear. Although, at least she wasn't as sad as she was yesterday.

"You're as talkative as ever," she teased with her long batting eyelashes.

Katsuki moved away, placed his back pack between them, and slipped his headphones back on. She giggled and took out her book to read. Taking a glance at her, he remembered how beautiful he thought she was in the café when he didn't recognize her. Strands of her raven hair fell next to her soft face, her smile slowly shrinking into that same sullen form.

"MR. BAKUGOU!" A roar rattled in the classroom, the vibrations shaking the table and the both of them. It was enough to knock the headphones off of Bakugou's head. Dr. Palo, their lion head etiquette professor entered the class.

Yaoyaorozu was quick to erect herself in her seat, "Good a-afternoon, Dr. Palo."

"Hello there, Ms. Yaoyaorozu. And Mr. Bakugou, I knew I heard your voice," he approached walked up to their table, papers in his hands, "I was going to speak to you after class, but seeing that you are here before your classmates, this time should be suitable. Ms. Yaoyaorozu, you may stay. I would like to involve you on the matter, with Mr. Bakugou's permission of course."

He rolled his eyes and answered, "Yeah, whatever. I don't care."

"I have a lot of work to do with you Mr. Bakugou," Dr. Palo sighed.

Bakugou believed that he was going to lecture him about his inappropriate language, but when Dr. Palo placed the paper on his desk, his eyes widened at the sight of the many red marks on the assignment that he submitted last class.

"I meant what I said, Mr. Bakugou," Dr. Palo continued, "While your writing is better than most students, your perspective on hero etiquette is…how do I say this….grotesque."

"G-Grotesque?!" Bakugou hissed, "So what if it is? These are my opinions! I'm entitled to my fucking opinions! Who the hell are yo-"

Dr. Palo interrupted, "As frustrated as you are, there is a reason why Mr. Aizawa enrolled you in my course. May I remind you that lack of knowledge in this particular course is what brought you here in the first place."

He was right. The blonde shut his mouth and turned his eyes to his stained paper, his ears open to what Dr. Palo had to say.

"I don't intend for you to change completely. What I _do_ expect, is some improvement and you need a lot of work," his paws curled his fur on his chin, "And as I was reviewing your excellent paper, Ms. Yaoyorozu, it got me thinking. You and Mr. Bakugou have been classmates throughout UA, which means you know him better than I do, and judging from your paper, and just you – overall as a person – I believe you could help..."

Dr. Palo had many things to say – all of which Katsuki didn't want to hear. He was more irritated with Ponytail, and how she – again – became more involved in his life. _How fucking coincidental._

"I wouldn't mind at all, Dr. Palo," Momo happily agreed, her eyes beaming.

"I want you to understand, Mr. Bakugou. I am not forcing you to do this," Dr. Palo detailed.

"Then I'm not-" Bakugou was cut off by a gentle pat on his head. His red eyes shot straight at Yaoyorozu, who's hand was still on his head.

"He'll come to understand," she assured.

"Very well. I appreciate your time, both of you," Dr. Palo excused himself and went to prepare himself for the upcoming class.

"What the fuck, Ponytail. I don't need a tutor," Katsuki was angry at the thought of it.

"Listen, Bakugou. If you continue to be stubborn and prideful and stay in _this_ direction," she held up his paper and brought it close to his face whilst pointing at it, "You will not pass. Allow me to help you."

If there was anything he remembered from UA, it was that Yaoyorozu was an excellent tutor. What other choice did he have? Fail and go through this again or pass and go back to being the best damn hero he was?

He clenched down on his teeth and breathed out, "Fine."

"Great!" Satisfied, she sat back on her seat and read over his paper, "How about we meet tonight then? We can work on the assignment together."

"Tonight?" He clarified. Not that he wanted to, but he recalled from yesterday's eavesdrop between her and Todoroki that she wasn't available tonight.

"Oh wait," she figured it out, "I'm apologize, I'm not free tonight. I meant tomorrow night."

"Fine," he muttered, feeling a tinge of embarrassment as her eyes studied the red marks all over his paper. He hated feeling this way.

Momo scooted closer to him and leaned over to whisper, "Help is not a sign of weakness."

Katsuki scrunched his face, "Hah?! I never fucking said…"

"You're strong, brilliant – one of the greatest heroes I've ever met, but I know you wouldn't have gotten there without some help," Yaoyorozu flipped over his paper to look at the rest of his work.

She wasn't wrong, even though he wanted her to be – she wasn't. He sighed, admittedly feeling less tense about accepting Momo's help, "I said…Fine…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a grin on her face, "So, where will we meet tomorrow? My place?"

"No."

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

Katsuki forced himself to shut off the television instead of throwing the remote at it. He just got through watching another hero climbing the ropes up the hero status ladder. _This is the worst fucking punishment…Whatever I can't be thinking about that right now._

He let out a heavy groan before pushing himself off the couch and grabbing his backpack to go to his room. Bakugou laid his book on his study desk and turned on the lamp. His hand reached for his notebook, but he felt a loose paper. Curious with what it was, he pulled it out and laid his eyes on the failed paper that Dr. Palo had returned to him. The memory of Yaoyorozu's praise and face came to his mind. _Fuck this stupid class…_

Bakugou crumpled the paper and threw it to his bed. He opened his etiquette book to read his next assignment. As he expected, the text strongly contradicted with his beliefs. How could he not act biased? Then again, he couldn't fail another paper.

 _Help is not a sign of weakness,_ Momo repeated in his head. He reached for the crumpled paper in his bed and flattened it out. Besides Dr. Palo's comments, Yaoyorozu snuck in some words of her own.

 _Text me anytime you need help_. Her words were printed in blue ink along with her initials.

When he took out his phone, his eyes blankly stared at it. _What the hell do I ask her?_

His fingertips didn't move. Unable to think of anything to say, he placed the phone on his back on the desk. _I'll just wait until tomorrow. It's already late._

Not even a few seconds passed by and his phone suddenly went off. Momo was calling him.

"Hey, Bakugou," she greeted on the other line, "I'm free tonight. Why don't you stop by?"

"Go over there now?" Bakugou was suspicious. He knew that she was supposed to be with Todoroki at the moment.

"Yes. Stop over now," she insisted, "I'm at the condo where you dropped me that day I fought Tentos."

"Isn't it a little late, Ponytail?"

"No it's not. Just…Come here, please," her voice was a little pained now.

 _Did something happen?_ He tried to figure it out. With whatever she was going through, it probably wasn't a good idea to go there now.

"I'll…be there," Bakugou spat out the words he didn't intend to say.


	4. Chapter 4: Kindle

Chapter Four: "Kindle"

Bakugou didn't know why he was in front of Momo Yaoyorozu's door; didn't know why he stared at the white wooden panel as if it had the answers; didn't know why she wanted him to come over at this hour. But he was definitely going to figure it out. His hand reached out for the cold, silver door knob; his mind flooded with thoughts and scenarios of the distressed and bewitching female.

When he opened the door, only the city lights and the moonlight illuminated the room. The first thing his eyes fixated on was the slenderness of Momo's backside and how the lights bounced off the curves of her skin. Her hair was up in a clean, braided bun, exposing her tempting neck and her shoulders. Her red, backless halter gown was the cause of this divine skin exposure, immediately making his mind go wild.

Yaoyorozu only noticed Bakugou when he closed the door behind him; turning to him once hearing the door shut. Their eyes met for a moment - her sparkling, gray eyes almost blending in with the city lights. Then she returned her attention to the luminous city and twirled the red wine in her glass without saying a word.

He thought it was odd for her to be this quiet, but he saw the three empty wine bottles sitting on the counter as he walked passed the kitchen, _That's not good_.

Katsuki felt the fuzzy carpet through his socks, standing at a distance from her. She stood in front of him, still and silent as she watched the busy city. This wasn't going to be an ordinary night and Bakugou knew that.

He sighed, taking a seat on her couch. When she still didn't speak, Bakugou took it upon himself to speak first, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything to me, Ponytail?"

Katsuki watched her continue to twirl the red liquid in her glass. He could tell she was deep in thought, but he was growing impatient, "If you're not going to say anything-"

"Do you know how many times he cancelled on me?" She stopped swirling the glass in her hands, her voice strained.

Bakugou knew what she needed. He kept his ears open as she vented her feelings to him, even when she still didn't look at him, "How many times I've gotten myself dressed, prepared dinner, and waited for him, only for him to cancel on me…"

She shook her head, obviously frustrated with her soon-to-be-husband. It was all quiet again. Her shoulders slumped down, letting out a weighted breath. She was tired. So very tired. The words came out in a whisper, "I know what I want."

Her eyes switched back to him, and he immediately felt his blood rushing under his skin. His body was eager. Yet, his mind knew this wasn't right – he was the only sensible one between them at the moment so he had to stay in control.

He took in a hard swallow before he spoke, "Listen, Ponytail. I only came here for your brain-"

Her fingers released the glass, the red liquid spilling on the carpet. Words were going to come out of his mouth, but she curved her body in his direction. The glowing silhouette of her figure left him disoriented. His eyes studied her movement as she slowly made her way towards him. Bakugou couldn't move and kept his mouth shut until she was right in front of him with held her chin high, her eyes looking down on him, "Is that so?"

His throat felt dry once he got a closer look. The halter dress was too small for her breasts. Her exposed chest was bare to the tip of her belly button; any lower would be deadly. He was at a loss for words, which was rare.

"If you're here for tutoring, why didn't you bring your things with you?" she narrowed her eyes at him. He flinched, realizing that he only had his phone with him. Katsuki didn't think to grab anything else. He reacted to Momo's call and rushed to her condo without a thought. _Shit._

She was satisfied with his expression of distress, lifting her svelte leg right beside him. The slit of her dress exposed more leg than he could handle. Bakugou wanted to run his hand up her thigh, feel the softness of her skin on his fingertips and his lips. _.Fuck._

"You want to know why you didn't bring them?" She purred, seductively skimming her fingers over her bare thigh, "You want it too. That's why you're here: on my couch and not on yours. You know it and I know it, _Ba-ku-gou."_

 _She's fucking psycho,_ he tried to convince himself to knock himself out of it, but it failed. It was only turning him on. Momo pressed her knees to the couch, hovering herself over him. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating; it was like sweet peaches. Her hands were planted on the couch pillows beside his head – forcing him to focus his sights on the mistress, "Don't fight it."

"O-Oi! Ponytail!" Her face was only inches away now, and his thoughts were getting blurry. Yaoyorozu was getting closer and closer. His eyes shut closed and he would've completely lost himself if she didn't stop herself, just an inch away from his lips. She hesitated.

His eyes opened to see her biting her bottom lip, struggling to make a decision. It was enough to snap himself back to reality, "You can't fucking do it."

"N-No…" she sat up, feeling defeated and ashamed.

If she wasn't engaged, Bakugou wouldn't have a problem. He knew she was a good person, she was just lost. He explained to her, "It's cuz you love him, you idiot, that's why you can't fucking do it."

Momo couldn't find the words to respond to him as she rubbed her arm. He continued to speak in hopes to end the phase she's going through, "If I'm wrong, go ahead and kiss me, Ponytail."

 _How the tables have turned,_ he felt glorified to be the one in control now. Katsuki leaned forward, getting in her face, "Kiss me, Ponytail."

Her gaze went from the floor to him, her thoughts clattering her mind. He egged her on to take his revenge and mind-fuck her, "You won't do it - You can't do it. You know why? Because you love that half-and-half bastard."

She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. It was a gleam he recognized in all women who were lustful. Bakugou knew what was going to happen next, but he didn't move.

All too suddenly, he felt the warmth of her lips on his. Everything that was wrong with this felt so right. He forgot all about his morals. Her lips, her tongue – he lost himself in the sweetness of her mouth that still had traces of wine. His aching hands touched the curves of her body, finally satisfying his cravings to feel her smooth skin.

His carnal instincts surged in his blood, and he allowed it to take over. Bakugou's tongue and lips ran from the nape of her neck to her jawline. Soft moans escaped her, enjoying the heat of his mouth. His fingers undid her hair and her dress, and before they knew it, she was laying on the fuzzy carpet – naked with her silky, raven hair surrounding her.

He had a moment to take in the beauty of it all; the light of the moon made her body glow. Momo looked a little embarrassed, attempting to use her hands to cover herself.

"What is it?" She asked shyly. Katsuki only grinned and planted his lips on hers. He wasn't going to pass this opportunity now. She breathed out, "M-Maybe…I don't think we should do this, Bakugou."

He chuckled, "Don't fucking say that after unzipping my pants."

"Mmm, I guess you're right," she giggled and pulled his face to hers. He escaped her lips for a moment and moved downward, doing exactly what he desired to do minutes ago. His lips glided over her hip bone, her naval, and paused to admire her blessed chest.

"Fuck, Ponytail," he groaned and fondled her breasts, in awe of its size. Momo was about to say something, but instead let out a quiet whine as he caressed her nipple with his tongue. His fingers pinched one and his tongue flickered another one until it was nice and slippery.

"Ahhh, Bakugou," she moaned with his mouth playfully nibbling on one of her breasts. Curious, he moved his hand downward and slid his fingers between the wetness of her clitoris. He hummed in delight.

"You're so wet," he smiled. Katsuki fluttered and swirled his tongue on her nipple as his fingers rubbed her clit. Shocks of pleasure flooded though her body, swelling up in her loins and making her body hotter.

The fingers twirled and slid over her lips. The pressure continued to build up in her lower body. Her mind was going wild with each thrilling movement. She felt herself getting tighter, pressure increasing. He whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you, Ponytail?"

"Y-Yes," she panted through her moaning. Bakugou's movements slowed, unsatisfied with her response.

"Say you want me to fuck you," he devilishly demanded. Momo whined, curving her body towards his fingers, begging for him to complete her orgasm.

"I want you to fuck me, Bakugou," she quietly groaned. Hearing her mouth the words made him hornier; rubbing her more rapidly. The thrills inched her closer and closer to completion. Her hands gripped onto the fur carpet with his fingers moving in circular motions on her wet clit. The pressure finally bursted, allowing her to climax, her legs quivering, and sending sparks all over her body.

When he saw that she was finished, he moved himself between her legs. The head of his cock slid over her wet pussy, exploring every fold. Momo was craving for him: Her chest rising and falling with every breath, and her eyes begging. The sight of it all was so erotic. Bakugou hung over her with his face in front of hers. She looked into his red eyes and he looked into hers; it was silent enough to hear only their panting breaths. All was still.

Momo was right: he wanted it. He closed the space amid them and kissed her, pushing himself inside her at the same time. Bakugou immediately felt an explosion of arousal, while she moaned through their kisses from the sensation. The thrusts started off hard and slow; her body deepening into him, catching his rhythms, their sweating bodies hungrily grinding into each other.

She yelped when he roughly lifted her legs over his chest and dug himself further inside of her, his rhythms getting faster and relentless. His mind was cloudy - all he desired in that moment was her. It pleased him to hear her sweet moans getting louder in his ears. His hands clawed at the furs of the carpet, his breathing getting ragged and heavy as he felt himself inching closer to completion.

"Ah fuck, Ponytail," he groaned as his body curled around her. By now, she was screaming for him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her mouth burying into his. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and let himself release everything inside of her; his body shivering and then becoming still. They stared into each other's eyes, their hard breaths becoming steady and their bodies unwinding.

"Bakugou," she whispered his name before pulling in him in for another soft kiss.

It all started to come to him now as his mind was clearing up. They must've kissed a thousand times that night, but in that minute, Bakugou couldn't help but feel shocked at the feeling of it: part of it was harrowing regret and part of it was delicious gratification.

He sat up and ran his hand through his blonde hair, looking down at the beautiful mistake he just did. She was a drunken mess, smiling dumbly at him. The alcohol must've finally caught up to her.

 _You fucked an engaged woman, you fucktard,_ he cursed at himself while putting on his clothes. Momo came up behind him and ran her hands up his shirt, pressing her lips to his neck.

"Don't leave me," she told him hazily.

 _She's out of it._

"Ponytail, I-" Before he could continue, her body loosely fell back onto the carpet and he watched her, feeling more disappointed with himself. She was drunk and vulnerable, and a part of him knew what he was getting himself into. What he convinced himself wouldn't happen, happened: He fucked her. The guilty Bakugou carried her in his arms and she nuzzled herself into his chest, getting comfortable. He said, "You went and fucked yourself up, you idiot."

Yaoyorozu made a muffled noise, but was too gone to say something sensible. It was pointless to argue with her in this state.

He turned on the lights to one of the bedrooms and placed her on the bed. He didn't want to stay any longer and make the situation worse than it already was. Katsuki placed a blanket over her naked body and she cuddled herself into the sheet.

"Mmmmm….Thank you, Shouto," she spoke, softly. The way she uttered his name made Bakugou feel a stab of guilt. He wasn't a fan of Shouto Todoroki, but he did acknowledge him as a worthy hero. It made Bakugou feel like he, himself, was the villain. Bakugou sighed. What a mess he got himself into.

"Goodnight, Ponytail," he told her before shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him. He repeated to himself, _You went and really fucked yourself up, you idiot._

* * *

 _ **The next morning…Saturday**_

Bakugou woke up feeling lighter and heavier at the same time. He remembered what he did: He had sex with Momo, one of the greatest female heroes and soon-to-be-wife of Shouto Todoroki. It was a mistake. A mistake that he should feel guilty for. The fact that he didn't feel as bad as he wanted to bothered him. He shouldn't be the only one to feel this burden; he wasn't the only one at fault.

He grabbed his cellphone on his night stand and was about to type out a message.

 _Why am I texting her for?_ He never had to text a girl after he slept with her. Momo shouldn't be any different.

It didn't make any sense for him to contact her. This was something he was going to put behind him. Even if she was his class, it wasn't going to be a big deal. He got out of his bed and headed for the shower.

The water was nice and warm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the streaming water on his skin. The second he closed his eyes, the image of Momo's naked body appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes, irritated, _Of course that had to fucking happen._

No matter how much he tried to bury it, flashbacks of that night continued to haunt him as he went through his morning routine. This instance has never happened before. It was easy to forget his one night stands. Bakugou didn't understand why this was different. _Why am I even…?_

The flashbacks reminded him to check his phone - not that he was expecting any text messages. Although, he did check it more than usual today. He had to take a reality check; no one of this was going to help him last his classes sooner or get his career back on track.

 _Got to get some shit done…_ Bakugou sat himself down at his study and started on the assignment that was due on Monday: a two page exegesis on a bullshit journal with a pompous author writing about philosophical ethics.

It was a harder read than his last assignment. He considered his assessment on his last assignment, which he failed miserably, and started doubting himself. He had read and re-read the journal, but it wasn't clicking to him.

This all might have been easier if he didn't screw his tutor. He leaned back in his chair, peering his eyes from his phone to the assignment. _Fuck, I might need her help after all._

He took the phone in his hands and typed: _Are we still on for tonight?_

After he sent it, he thought about what he wrote. Then he sent, _For the session._

Thought about it again.

 _Tutoring session._ Sent.

"What's wrong with me?!" he groaned, slapping his face into his palm after setting the phone down. There was something that was preventing him from thinking straight. Bakugou never had to do this before: contact the girl he just slept with. Girls were usually the ones contacting him. It was definitely an awkward situation.

He waited for her to respond back. Being the polite lady that she was, he expected her to answer him back quickly. But, he couldn't be _that_ desperate to wait around for a text , "I should just do what I can."

He would read, pause, check his phone, and then read again. Ten minutes into the re-reading, he roughly grabbed his cell, _Why the fuck isn't she responding to me?!_

The empty wallpaper on his screen only displayed the time. Frustrated and impatient, he threw his phone to his bed and cracked his fingers, preparing them for his writing, _Fuck that bitch. I don't need her!_

A little too harshly, his fingers tapped on his laptop keyboard. He typed up a storm, regardless if it met Dr. Paolo's standards. He typed what he felt, fixing any errors where he thought was necessary. It took him more time than he expected, but he was persistent. The only thing that interrupted him was his doorbell.

Katsuki figured who it was – possibly Kirishima or Kaminari, and maybe a tiny chance for it to be Momo. He walked to his door and was greeted by his spiky, red-headed friend.

"Yo! Bakugou!" Kirishima smiled with his sharp teeth, "Are you ready to go?"

"What?" Bakugou was confused. He didn't recall making plans.

"You don't remember? We're going to watch _Buried Alive._ That new horror movie?" Kirishima invited himself in and sat on his couch, "I sent you a text about it."

Then, he remembered said text, but didn't bother to respond, "I'm doing homework."

"Auuughh, that sounds tough. I sure don't miss that. Why don't you take a break?"

Katsuki stared at the door to his room where his phone and study was. Maybe a break wasn't such a bad idea. He was running out of ideas for his paper anyway. Taking a break might get help him get his mind off of troubling things. He walked into his bedroom to get changed.

"Where are you going?" His friend yelled over to him.

Bakugou responded before closing the door, "Getting ready."

* * *

"You slept with Bakugou?" Jirou's jaw dropped after Momo whispered her the news.

Momo worriedly looked around and shushed her with a finger over her lip, "Not so loud!"

Immediately after waking up, YaoMomo realized what had happened through her terrible hangover. The only trusted person she could turn to was her best friend, Kyoka Jiro. After giving her a ring, Jiro didn't hesitate to grab coffee with her. They sat on a bench at a park as Momo explained her problems.

Jirou became upset after hearing the news and stood up, tightening her fists, "Did he force you to? Oh I am so going to -"

"No, no, Jirou. It was…me…who forced…him to…kind of," YaoMomo struggled to get the last words out; each utterance leaving a pang of regret. Her friend threw herself back to the bench in shock.

"You?! YOU FORCED HIM TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU?!" Jirou couldn't use her little voice even with Momo trying to shush her. Luckily, no one was near enough to hear their discussion.

YaoMomo dropped her head and held her face, "I had too much wine and I…I know! I know! I'm a terrible person! I'm a terrible fiancé."

"When you told me you were having weird urges, I didn't think you would actually pull through with it," Jirou stated, "Especially with Bakugou."

"I don't know what came over me, Jirou. It's driving me crazy. And I agreed to tutor him! I can't stand myself right now!"

"AND with BAKUGOU?" She was still in shock with her choice, "Compared to Todoroki…"

"I-It's not the same with Shouto. When Shouto and I started dating, it was like… a tickle in my tummy; I was always nervous; every little touch…it was just so magical…"

Jirou understood the feeling. Her and Kaminari just started going out a couple of months ago and they were still adjusting to each other. Jirou smiled, a pinkish color appearing in her cheeks as she thought about him, "I know what you mean."

"But that moment when Bakugou walked through the door, I-I…want to do things and I have these urges and I can't…It's so hard to control them, Jirou!" she blushed, having to explain herself.

"So you called him over and…," Jirou couldn't find the words to complete her sentence.

Momo nodded her head and buried herself in the palms of her hands, "I love Shouto. I love him so much. It's just that I rarely see him. I don't even get to talk to him as long as we used to anymore. I know you told me that I shouldn't have agreed to marry him if I wasn't ready. But, I didn't want to lose what little I had left."

Jirou wanted to be honest with her. At the same time, she wanted to make her feel better. Making her feel worse about it wasn't going to make things better or fix the situation, "Listen, YaoMomo. It's one slip-up. Don't beat yourself up over one mistake."

Her friend sighed and sat up against the bench, "One mistake. One terrible, evil, unfaithful mistake."

"A mistake to learn from."

"Right. You're right," YaoMomo tried to convince herself. The thought lingered in her head. A thought that haunted her the instant she realized what she had done, "Should I….tell Shouto?"

Jirou furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. There was a right thing to do and a wrong thing to do. They both knew this, but for either of them to admit it was unlikely, "I-I don't know what to tell you, YaoMomo. You're going to marry him."

Yaoyorozu stared down at her coffee; the black, dark brew exposing the steam crawling out of the liquid and then disappearing in the cold morning air. She didn't know if she was going to tell her future husband. The thought scared her; everything was already on a thin line, "Relationships are complicated…"

* * *

"He's probably still asleep, " Kirishima explained as they waited for the crossing to turn green, "He stays up talking to Jirou since they started going out."

"What a fucking waste of time," Bakugou scoffed, walking onto the street as soon as the crosswalk signaled them.

Kirishima went in front of him and made a face, "You're not even a little bit curious?"

"About what?" he continued walking as he spoke. They stopped in front of another crosswalk.

"You know….relationships."

"Shouldn't you know? Aren't you going out with that pink girl?"

"Oh, Mina and I…" Kirishima looked to the ground, obviously bothered by the topic. Katsuki side-eyed him, recognizing the signs that Kirishima and Mina had recently broken up. Eijirou rubbed his neck and re-focused the topic, trying not to make it too obvious, "I mean for you. Aren't you curious? You haven't been in an _actual_ relationship."

Katsuki believed things were better off being single. He didn't need anything to distract him from being the best. Although, once in a while, he did enjoy a couple of one-night-stands – and he already got his fix. It was the easiest way, after all, and it didn't take up most of his life.

"I'm not the relationship type, Kirishima," he scoffed.

"Hey well, it doesn't always work like that," his friend explained. Bakugou raised a brow at him. He clarified, "Sometimes, you get these feelings for someone you can't control and then when you least expect it…you're in a relationship."

Bakugou groaned in annoyance. This wasn't of interest to him. Kirishima babbled on as the crosswalk kept them there for a while. Bored, he checked out his surroundings. People were awfully chatty as they passed by. _Also, fucking nosy._

He rolled his eyes at a few giggling fans. Kirishima dorkily waved at them. With talk about relationships, he was able to pick out the couples quickly based on their body movements and expressions. Bakugou took pity on them for indulging on something so time-consuming. The crosswalk finally transitioned, allowing them to walk. Suddenly, Bakugou focused his attention elsewhere, his instincts pulling on him. Kirishima stepped on the crossing and stopped upon noticing Bakugou still on the sidewalk.

"There's a villain over there," Bakugou turned his direction to a crowd of people in the distance. To anyone else, it seemed normal.

Kirishima tried to see what he was seeing, "I don't see anything."

Just then, a car flew from that same direction and, luckily, didn't hit anyone after it skidded to a halt a few feet from them. Kirishima was startled by it while Katsuki was unfazed. Everyone around him scattered in a panic, some going away from the scene and a few curious minds went towards the disturbance. Eijirou warned people to get to safety. In the meantime, Bakugou felt himself getting excited at the sight of some action. He took a step forward, but was grabbed by Kirishima.

"You have to stay here, Bakugou," he scolded him, "Your sentence -"

The over-excited blonde snapped his arm away, "You can't fucking expect me to -"

"Do you want your hero license taken away?!" Kirishima yelled at him. Bakugou bit his tongue, unable to find the right response. Kirishima tried to convince him with his smile, "Stay here, Bakugou. You're not the only hero around."

Kirishima reassured him with a thumbs up and ran off to handle the villain. Bakugou wasn't happy about being with the crowd. This was the second time he had to do nothing. All the potential and the opportunities – wasted. He clenched his fists, his body trembling with anger. He hated this.

Then, he thought about it: If he wanted his hero license back, he had to pass ALL his classes; he couldn't fail a single one. It happened to be one class he was struggling with. He pondered about what Dr. Palo said, his paper, his recent assignment, his tutor - If he was going to pass that class, he couldn't deny Momo's help.

He dialed the numbers and held the phone to his ear. No answer. He tried again – still no answer. He tried again and again and again as he paced his way home. At this point, he didn't care how desperate he seemed. Bakugou didn't care about his night with her; he cared about his classes, _Fucking bitch can't answer her damn phone!_

When he arrived home, he went straight for the books; writing tabs and keeping notes. He did everything he could do to make sure he had a good grasp of every subject.

* * *

 _ **That night…Saturday**_

Bakugou's sleep was interrupted by images and flashbacks of his night with Momo: standing in her red, halter dress; laying down naked on her fuzzy carpet; the way she moaned; the feeling of her skin, lips, and tongue; how she snuggled against his chest – everything. His mind was flooded with it and it drove him crazy.

The time was 4:50 p.m. He straightened himself up and stretched in his seat, immediately feeling the stiffness in his muscles. Katsuki had fallen asleep on his study desk on top of his notes, causing his body to ache from his sleeping position. He rubbed his face in attempts to wake himself up. All the movement he made against his desk caused his cellphone to fall from the edge. As he picked it up, he thought to himself, _I wonder if Ponytail responded to me_.

It was disappointing to see that there was only a message from Kirishima. He opened the message to find a video of Kirishima's victory against a villain. Bakugou couldn't find it in himself to watch the complete video. It was getting him worked up – as if he wasn't already fired up from his dreams. He had to clear his mind.

After changing into his workout clothes and grabbing the necessities, he was quick to run out the building and start his run. He started at a warm-up pace, slow and steady. When his blood started pumping and his muscles were loose, he hastened the pace. The feeling was exhilarating: his endorphins releasing and the wind blowing against him. His toes kicked hard against the ground as he leaned forward, running as fast as he could. He always included sprint drills on his long distance run. Challenge was always welcomed.

Katsuki steadied into a stop, placing his hands on his hips and breathing hard into the air. It was a good 10-mile run and it helped him in his own way. He stretched out on a park bench, drenched in sweat. The shirt had to come off. He didn't mind people taking pictures of him as he stretched out without a shirt. They squealed and ogled at him, making him grin smugly. So many people thirsting for him, but all he thirsted for was a drink.

There was a small store in the area. Bakugou pulled his shirt over himself after wringing it out and walked inside the store. He went straight for the drink area and grabbed a bottled water. Wanting to get out of there quickly, he took out exact change from his wallet. A familiar black ponytail bounced in his sight, _Is that…?_

She was in a red racer-back top and black shorts – like she just came from a run as well. Momo nodded to the cashier, probably wishing him a good night, and took her plastic bag of items. Her body froze instantly upon meeting eyes with him.

Yaoyorozu didn't stay to chatter and left as soon as she could. Bakugou pulled on her ponytail, which yanked her to stay in place. She yelped.

"You're not going anywhere, Ponytail."


	5. Chapter 5: Alive

Chapter 5: "Alive"

"S-Should I?" The cashier looked at the both of them nervously: The hero, Katsuki Bakugou, was pulling on Creati's ponytail. The heroine waved over to him, assuring him that everything was okay. Momo awkwardly turned towards the cashier, "P-Please excuse us."

"Don't move," Bakugou told her, but she didn't have the courage to meet him eye-to-eye. Shame was written all over her face and he could see it. Bakugou just scoffed and released her hair. He slammed his money on the counter to pay for his water and led Yaoyorozu outside to the corner of the store.

Katsuki crossed his arms, his face stern as he glared at her, demanding an answer. She looked pathetic: Her body crouched forward, she rubbed her arm nervously, and her head cowered away from him. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head right now for her to be this way. She cheated on her fiancé…with _him._ It must be killing her. But why should he care?

"W-what do you want?" She asked him with her eyes focused on the ground.

"I've been trying to call you all day," Bakugou explained, toning down his volume after admittedly feeling a hint of guilt upon sensing her timid demeanor.

He was quick to notice her expression change. A few seconds of awkward muttering and she finally mustered our the courage to yell at him with a jitter in her voice, "If you think I'm some kind o-of….hussy! Then you are wrong! I am not the type of girl who just-"

Momo muttered on and on. She let herself rant, having to pile the blame on somebody, to aim her anger at someone, and he just so happened to be on the receiving it. Bakugou's patience was worn out.

"Holy fuck, would you just shut up!" yelled over her, regardless if she was upset. She immediately shut her lips.

He was in a rush to shut her up, but he didn't have the words yet either. Bakugou groaned and scratched his head. He wasn't so great at this. Momo could see the frustration on his face, but at the same time she was curious with what he was trying to ask.

"So you didn't call me because…" Yaoyorozu couldn't bring herself to say it either.

His eyes shot at her, "No! Of course not! You think you're so hot, Ponytail?! Well, let me tell you…!"

The hot-headed blonde stopped himself, realizing that this was all beside the point. He let out a sigh whilst gaining his composure. Bakugou was still too embarrassed to ask her directly, "Ponytail, look. I…"

"What?" She urged him.

He finally mumbled the words out, but he kept his voice so low that she couldn't hear him. When she asked him to repeat himself, it wasn't any clearer.

She wasn't exactly comfortable being near him either. Momo explained to him, "I'm sorry, Bakugou, but if you don't have anything to say to me, I'm going to lea-"

His body immediately reacted and the grabbed her by the arm to stop her. Momo's original feelings about his touch was anger– but he looked desperate. After taking the time to examine his face, her face softened. Sympathy was natural to her, after all.

"Listen, Ponytail. I'm not trying to do anything funny. I just…really need your help."

He let her go and placed his hands in his pockets; His cheeks flustered for having to go this low. Bakugou was genuinely attempting to get her help. He had to let her see that. The time she took to answer made him nervous. Her eyes wandered as if she was deep in thought. She sighed, her shoulders falling loosely as she released her breath, "Okay…"

His body relaxed with her response. She continued, "Well, I can't help you tomorrow until after 3pm because Kyouka and I – Where are you going?"

Bakugou walked away from her, not caring about what else she had to say, " _We're_ going to my place."

"Now?" She didn't agree, but she didn't disagree either as she followed behind him, "I need to shower and put my things away."

"Yeah, now," he told her and made his way down the stairs towards the railway station. When she didn't follow behind him, he turned his head upwards to look at her at the top of the stairway, "You coming or what?"

Momo gazed down at the man who put her engagement on the line. Half of her wanted to leave him there: make him deal with the assignment on his own regardless of the outcome. But half of her desired to follow him and dive into what was to come.

* * *

After Bakugou let her into his condo, Momo was busy observing his living space. He didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. He always kept his home clean and his choice of décor was decent enough for him. While her eyes wandered curiously, Bakugou went to gather his things.

When he returned, she was seated patiently on the floor where his chabudai table was. It was weird to have an attractive girl over when there was no intentions of getting some.

"This is what I have so far," he passed his paper to her and flung a towel over his shoulder.

She took the paper in her hands and started reading his work. Katsuki went towards the bathroom door while she read.

Yaoyorozu turned back to look at him. Her senses were on the edge, especially considering their experience. She didn't want to think of him that way – perhaps it was mostly for herself.

"I'm going to shower real quick," he assured her with a tone in his voice, " When I come back, tell me what to fix, then you can shower."

Momo returned her attention to the paper. He closed the door to the restroom and heard her exhale a breath of relief through the door. This silliness was something Katsuki didn't want to entertain.

A couple of minutes passed and Yaoyorozu heard the restroom door open. She immediately regretted looking in that direction as Bakugou exited the restroom in only a towel. Her sight quickly averted elsewhere. Even though it was only a glimpse, the image of his ragged muscles will be in her memory. It didn't make things any better when he entered the living room in just a black tank top.

Katsuki always wore black tank tops and Todoroki's body was just as steamy; so why it bothered her now really agitated her. She knew the only reason why it was leaving her flustered was because of their one night stand together. The sight of his cut shoulders, his strong neck, his rippling biceps and forearms made her crave for his body. The desire to cheat on her fiancé again was overwhelmingly tempting.

Katsuki was ignorant to all of this as he took a seat in front of her, "Give it to me."

Momo's cheeks suddenly reddened as her mind was still filled with dirty thoughts, "W-Wha?"

"Give it to me, Ponytail," he repeated, "Give me the details."

"O-Oh!" She became more embarrassed upon realizing what he meant and tried to hide her face with his paper, "You need to put more cited evidence for one."

"What? I did fucking cite-" He paused upon noticing the redness in her cheeks, "Why is your face so red?"

She practically had the paper on her face, trying her best to hide it, but it only made her redder, "I-It's not!"

He leaned forward on the table, a snarky grin on his face, "Why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm still not comfortable with this," Momo explained, putting down the paper in front of her face, "Isn't it awkward for you too?"

"Why would it be?" Bakugou asked with a hearty chuckle, "Sex is sex. Don't make it weird, Ponytail."

She was silent for a moment, pondering about whether she should open her mouth and ask him what's been on her mind, "So…you won't tell Shouto?"

Hearing Todoroki's name always struck a chord with him. Yet, he never thought he'd be asked that question or even be in this situation. It was a mistake – something that should've never happened. There was no reason to tell that half-and-half bastard anything.

"No…" he told her. For her to ask him a favor – it got him thinking and he had to ask, "You're not telling Todoroki?"

Momo placed the paper on the table and flattened it out, obviously bothered by that question, "I haven't decided."

He watched her fiddle with the edges of the paper as his question made her more uneasy. Bakugou scoffed, "That's unlike you, Princess Goody-two-shoes."

"Yes, well," she twirled her fingers together, trying to find the right words. This conversation dug deeper into her gut, "If you didn't come to my condominium, then it wouldn't have happened."

"What? That's so full of shit!" Bakugou complained, "You're been chasing my ass since day one! And what happened with that? – Couldn't keep up the 'sexy' act anymore, huh? You _are_ a fucking fake."

"I am not! I did not intend for it to go any further! You misinterpreted all of it!" Momo shook her head in denial.

"You were all over me!"

"Don't make it sound like that!"

He slammed his fist on the table, "You know what you are? A fucking liar! Why can't you just accept the damned truth, Ponytail! Cut the act already!"

That got to her - her eyes noticeably widened and glassy. He peered his eyes at her, attempting to prevent himself from feeling guilty. It looked like it hurt. His eye twitched, regret building up in his stomach.

"Just be your fucking self," he muttered.

Her head lowered, submitting to his words, "I…I will admit it. I was trying to flirt with you…In all honesty, I was trying to get you to sleep with me but," she placed her hand over her mouth, "…I didn't think I would have actually gotten through with it."

She went on, "I don't know what came over me! Maybe it's just this engagement isn't…I don't…Todoroki and I…"

The words weren't coming out right and Bakugou knew she was struggling to explain herself. If she didn't know what was going on with herself, what more with having to explain it to someone else?

"Alright, I get it," Katsuki stated, taking the paper from her, "So I need to cite more evidence and what?"

Momo adjusted herself, trying to make herself seem less troubled, "Y-Yes and explain how the evidence supports your thoughts. Also, try not to sound too bias. You're trying to make an argument, but you sound like you're insulting the author."

"Alright," he said simply and took out a pencil, "You can go shower now, Ponytail. Use one of my towels in the closet next to the bathroom door."

She nodded her head and stood up to grab a towel then headed into the restroom. He watched her up until the time she closed the door behind her, _What a mess…_

Bakugou was still working on his paper when she got out of the shower. She was in a long, white button-up and black leggings: comfy and casual. Momo took a seat in front of him before speaking, "Uhm, Bakugou…While I was in the shower, I've been thinking…"

"Mm?" he continued writing as she spoke.

She was shy to ask, "Would you…do it with me again if I were to ask?"

The tip of his pencil cracked from too much pressure. His cheeks felt hot, "W-what kind of a fucking question is that?"

"Ah! I meant, hypothetically speaking," Momo waved her hands in front of her, "I love Shouto. I love him with all my heart - but considering what happened between us – I can't trust myself anymore. I am asking you, as a friend, please resist the urge to sleep with me."

The pencil in Katsuki's hand broke in half. He felt insulted; His teeth gnashing against each other when she ended her sentence. What in her mind made her think that she was above him?

"I'm not like you, Ponytail. I don't just throw myself out there! I have some fucking decency and control over my urges!"

"I was obviously intoxicated," she explained to defend herself.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have came over if you didn't sound so damn desperate!"

"Desperate?!" she croaked.

"You heard me. You were _desperate,_ " he smirked once realizing that he was getting to her, "You reaaalllyy wanted the Bakugou lovin'."

Yaoyorozu was offended, "What happened _clearly_ wasn't one-sided. I'm not the only one to blame here."

"I don't blame you, Ponytail. I'm Ground Zero – one of the best damned heroes in the world! Of course you would want to fuck me!"

She kept herself under control for the most part, but her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"May I use your restroom?" Yaoyorozu asked him with an irritated tone.

"You know where it's at," Bakugou made a motion with his free hand.

Momo stood up.

"Oh, and Ponytail?"

She turned her head to faced him.

"Consider that night a favor from me to you."

It obviously riled her up, but she didn't say another word. Momo only slammed the bathroom door behind her. He grinned; Katsuki enjoyed being an asshole, _That'll teach her._

A few minutes later and Katsuki was just about finished making the adjustments on his paper. Upon hearing the bathroom door open, he erased the stray marks and was about to hand her the papers.

"Alright, I fixed it all. See if it-" He choked up when he laid his eyes on her. She was wearing a skimpy, black dress. Its laces hugged tightly to her skin – making any man buckle to his knees. Admittedly, Bakugou was having a hard time focusing.

"See if it what?" Momo deviously smiled, taking a seat in front of him.

Bakugou sputtered, "If I…fixed it."

She leaned forward, purposely letting her breasts press over the table. He tried not to look at them by staring directly into her eyes. Yet, his eyes blinked to her filled breasts, immediately feeling his blood rush under his skin.

She slipped the paper off of his fingertips with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Ponytail?"

"Quite an improvement," she ignored his question and licked her fingers to turn the page, "Add two or three sentences at the -"

"Oi!" Katsuki shouted over her, "Put on some clothes would ya?!"

She leaned back, a strap falling off of her shoulder, "Is it bothering you?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Alright then," she scooted closer to him. A shiver brushed up his back feeling her soft skin graze his arm. Her finger pointed at his paper, cleverly, holding it beside her perky breasts, "As I was saying. Add two or three more sentences here about your final thoughts."

She held out the paper with a snarky grin on her face. He rolled his eyes and took it from her. As he read over his paper, she pressed her body on him, making it seem like she was watching over him. Her body was so smooth and soft. He remembered how satisfying it was to have finally run his hands up that luscious silhouette.

Bakugou had strong willpower, but even when the warmth of her skin made his blood rush. This was all wrong – it went against his moral values. Ponytail knew better as well. At this point, his mind wasn't even comprehending his paper. It was running with wild and dirty thoughts.

"Take off your pants."

His head swung to face her with a puzzled face. Surely, the engaged Momo was playing around with him.

"I said, take it off, " she repeated herself, her sultry eyes focused on him..

He swallowed down hard, trying to get a grip of himself before he spoke, "Are you out of your fucking mind?! What happened to all that bullshit about -"

"You win," she admitted with her sweet, sinful voice, "I want _you."_

The words made his pants tight and his body tense. _She's pushing this way too far._

"Ponytail, this isn't funny! Stop your shit!"

She inched herself closer to him and the look in her eyes were telling him that Momo wasn't pretending anymore.

"At first I wanted to prove you wrong, Bakugou," Yaoyorozu detailed, "But after that night. I've never….felt so alive. I haven't felt like this in years. I love Todoroki and he's the only one I'll ever love – so you won't have to worry about complex emotions or a relationship. Do me this favor, Bakugou and I'll make everything worth your while."

He didn't care one bit about their relationship. To turn down amazing sex, however, was a different story. Sex without strings attached was the best kind too. But he just had to make sure, "You love Todoroki so much that you'd rather fuck me than tell him your true feelings?"

She didn't answer him and there wasn't an ounce of remorse on her face upon mentioning the name. Momo was obviously afraid. Her lack of words was replaced by her actions. Her fingers grabbed his wrist; every touch he felt making his skin crawl. His curious eyes watched as Yaoyorozu brought his fingers to her lips. A muffled groan escaped his mouth feeling the warmth of her tongue on his fingertips.

She twirled and suckled on his middle finger, then switched to his pointer finger. The feeling of her hot breath on his skin, the way she glared him down, the sight of her delicious body in that slutty dress – Katsuki couldn't stand it anymore. _Damn this woman…_

He pulled his fingers out of her grip, holding onto her arms and gazing his fiery, red eyes into hers. They knew what was going to happen – both accepting what they were about to do. Bakugou leaned in, his mouth right beside her ear.

"It's not too late to stop this," he warned her as he breathed on her neck, "This is what you want, Ponytail?"

Momo took a moment to take in his question. She was going to sacrifice her engagement for sinful, guilty pleasures. Her lips tickled his ear, "Fuck me."


	6. Chapter 6: Lies

A/N: Sexual content in this chapter!

Chapter 6: Lies

"Fuck me," she demanded him.

Those whispered words made every muscle in his body tense up with exhilaration. He wouldn't deny it – Momo Yaoyorozu was hot and when she uttered those words, he wasn't going to disappoint. This wasn't a game he could lose. It was a win-win situation: sex with no strings attached.

Her onyx eyes were curious and lustful; too scared to make the first move, yet too eager to step down. Luckily, Bakugou wasn't new at this. He leaned in close to her face with his red eyes steady on hers. Momo wasn't going to change her mind now, not as her body desired it so badly.

She closed her eyes, readying herself for his kiss and attempting to shut out any feelings of guilt or regret. But, Bakugou wanted to play with her first.

With his face that close to hers, Momo was expecting him to kiss her, but she only felt the warmth of his breath. She flinched when his strong hands grazed her soft thighs and traveled up to the curve of her butt, and up her back – his fingertips were slow so that she could enjoy every sensation.

His hands reached behind her head and gripped onto her black tresses, gently pulling her head back. A gasp escaped her lips, but they soon turned into moans once Bakugou ran his tongue on her neck. Her body shivered with excitement as his lips suckled on her skin. When he released her hair, she couldn't hold herself back and entwined her lips with his, his skin prickling the moment their lips touched. Their mouths explored each other, while his hands caressed her tasteful hips.

Momo didn't think anything of it when he carried her onto the leveled chabudai table with their lips still locked. He escaped her lips for a moment and carefully pushed her back against the table, but she ached for his kisses. When she sat herself up, he sternly placed his hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

There wasn't a word needed to be said as Bakugou's eyes fiercely gazed into hers. She obeyed him and watched him lower himself until he was right in front of her womanhood. His fingers teased her entrance through her laced thong; rubbing around it eagerly as her wetness glided against the cloth.

"Not wet enough, Ponytail," he teased. Bakugou slipped off her underwear and throwing it behind him.

Katsuki firmly held her thighs and placed them over his shoulders. He stood on his knees; her back was arched enough to see everything. Her tongue dashed through her clit and her legs squirmed with pleasure in response. The moans from her mouth grew louder as his movements became more rapid – swirling and flicking at her entry. His tongue continued to lick her insides and along her stripes, inching her closer to release. Bakugou was pleased to feel her legs stiffening and hear the delicious screams fill the room. Her fingers curled along the edge of the table, her breathing heavy and shallow.

"Bakugou, I," she cried, "I'm going to cum."

Exactly what he wanted to hear. But, that didn't stop him. He prodded at her wet folds, the sensation filling in her loins. Momo's body trembled as she let herself climax in Bakugou's mouth. He placed her legs down and brushed his lips with the swipe of his thumb. A devilish grin appeared on his face. _More_.

She was throbbing for him to be inside of her; he didn't want to maker her wait any longer. He grabbed her body and flipped her body over. Momo was into his roughness, but suppressed those feelings upon realizing that she was comparing Bakugou to Todoroki. As she felt him position his bare body behind her, the thought lingered in her head.

All those feelings were hastily repressed by the overwhelming sexual gratification of his dick inside her body, a sweet hum vibrating in their mouths. His hands grabbed onto her curved waist, keeping a leveled pace to savor every hard thrust, deepening himself into her. The sight of her ass, her sexy figure, and the sound of her moans, made the fuck more arousing. _More._

He increased his pace, slamming her harder, and squeezing her hips. Momo was loving it: grinding herself onto him, matching his rhythms and bringing herself close to cumming again.

"Damn, Ponytail," he was surprised with her lustfulness. His arms wrapped around her body, grabbing her breast with one hand and slid a finger in her mouth. Bakugou let out a satisfied groan as she sucked on his finger. The pressure within him was already full; he couldn't hold it any longer. His face nuzzled onto her back as his semen scattered inside of her.

Their bodies relaxed. The liquids dripped down when he pulled himself out of her. They were catching their breaths. Katsuki sat on his couch with his head flung back and Momo was still slouched over the table.

He swiped off his face and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. But he could feel her watching him. When he brought his head back up, she was on her knees, looking at him with bright, curious eyes. It was definitely a sight to see.

His mouth stayed shut as she crawled on top of him. She nestled her face to his, savoring the presence of a man – she hasn't felt this in such a long time. Bakugou didn't mind it, once again entertaining her with his lips.

"You still want more, Ponytail?" His smiled, feeling her position her body onto him.

"You're still hard aren't you?" she breathed, "I know you're not done."

Momo was right about that.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kaminari whispered to Kirishima, who was sitting right beside him.

"I don't know," Kirishima whispered back, "I've never seen him like this."

Kaminari and Kirishima didn't know what to think. When they arrived at Katsuki's place to play video games on his huge, flat screen tv, they found him cooking lunch and whistling a tune – but the off-putting part was that he did it all with a small grin on his experienced strange behavior throughout the day: Nothing to complain about and no angry outbursts. The two were baffled as they watched him praising himself for beating the game's boss by himself with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"That's right! I'm the fucking best!" He yelled, throwing the game controller on the table, "Alright nerds! Which one of you wants to get an ass-whooping?!"

Bakugou was unstoppable. They haven't beaten him once so far. When they tried cooperative gameplay, he didn't revive them and ended up finishing the level himself. It was a little frightening to ask why he was overly egotistic today.

"How about we watch something instead?" Kirishima suggested, turning the channel source.

He made a 'Tch' sound, but didn't argue with it and threw his feet up on the table.

"He's _active_ today," Kirishima whispered to Kaminari.

Kaminari took the remote from him and said, "Let me try something."

Bakugou heard them whispering amongst themselves all day, but he couldn't care less. Yet, once the TV was turned to the hero channel, the joy streak was ruined. His smirk cracked and his eyes widened at the current number one hero.

"Son of a bitch!" Ground Zero barked.

"There it is," Denki teased.

It was easy too recognize the red and white hair on the screen. Katsuki closed himself from Todoroki's sappy speech and instead focused on the words that flew across the screen: "Shouto Todoroki climbs to the top!" Seeing his face now irritated Bakugou more than it used to.

"Whoa, easy there, Bakugou," Eijirou noticed the crunched up game controller in his hand.

"Fuck that bastard," he growled while pushing aside the remains of the controller. His presence was being wasted in school when he could have been the hero on television, giving a snarky speech about being number one. Jealousy was a bitter thing.

"He's far out from the city," Kaminari pointed out, "I wonder why he didn't take YaoMomo with him."

Katsuki answered without thinking, "She's working on her Master's Degree."

Kirishima and Kaminari were curious with his knowledge about her. They knew that personal information wasn't of interest to him. So why he knew that was strange. Kirishima had the guts to ask, "How did you know?"

"She's…" a glimpse of their wild night flashed in his head, but he had to keep their relationship to a minimal, "…tutoring me."

That's the best label they had. It was a reasonable excuse for them to see each without raising any suspicion. Their relationship won't excel more than that – Bakugou wouldn't let it. He was happy to find that Momo left in the middle of the night while he slept. Unlike the lingering bitches that tried to _know_ him, Momo knew they weren't going to be anything more than a guilty pleasure. His lips were sealed.

"WHAT?!" The two responded in unison. The thought of it was quite amusing: hot-headed Bakugou with a sophisticated, level-headed Momo.

"And what about it?! Is there a fucking problem with that?"

"I'm so jealous," Kaminari whined, "Being surrounded by all those college chicks PLUS being tutored alone with YaoMomo?"

"She's engaged, creep. What would Jirou have to say about that?" Kirishima shook his head.

"I can look! Just can't touch!"

They continued with their argument as Bakugou turned his attention back to the television. _I could do better than that two-toned piece of shit._

He pulled out the phone from his pocket, scrolling to his most recent message, and began typing. _So much fucking better._

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirishima watched the grin on Bakugou's face grow wider. It was suspicious.

* * *

 _ACHOO!_ Yaoyorozu covered her mouth with a handkerchief, facing away from the expensive jewelry she was browsing with Jirou. Her friend was concerned for her, "You sneezed a hundred times since you met me here, YaoMomo."

She wiped her nose, "I'm fine. I think there's something in the air is all."

Jirou would scold her about being out instead of staying home and resting, but what was a lonely girl to do? She rarely sees her fiancé and attempted to keep herself busy at the university to avoid involving herself with hero work, hero work that wasn't approved by Todoroki's standards. It was hard to see her friend suffer like that. But she didn't seem to be suffering at all.

Jirou found it odd for YaoMomo to be this elated. Despite being sick, she had a smile on her face and was humming a tune to herself. Although, it was refreshing to see her in a new light, it was strange.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jirou asked again, hoping that she will spill the details on her bewildering behavior.

"I assure you, I am fine. It's just the sniffles."

"You're acting kinda weird."

"Weird?" She chuckled, trying to play it off. Still, her body froze up. She usually told Jirou everything, but she couldn't tell her about her affair. Something so sinister would make Jirou think about her differently. With her relationship with Shouto on thin ice, she couldn't afford to lose her best friend too.

If Kyoka could see her face right now, she would know that she was lying as she said, "I'm excited for my wedding is all."

But she was, indeed, Momo's best friend, and by the sound of her voice, Kyoka knew she wasn't telling the truth. She wasn't going to press her on about it. Perhaps she will tell her when she's ready. If she was happier now, then things were better left unsaid. The best thing she would do was offer her support.

"We better make sure everything is perfect for the happy couple," she smiled at the future bride.

 _Happy couple_. The sound of those words made her somewhat irritable. Keeping that façade protected both her and Todoroki from a distasteful reputation. If it weren't for the image, would they still be together?

This time, Momo sneezed three times straight into her handkerchief.

"Whoa," her friend patted her back for comfort, but immediately retreated from the touch out of shock and pressed her hand to her forehead, "YaoMomo! You're burning up!"

However, Momo didn't feel a least bit sick. Her fever told her otherwise. Before she could say anything else, her cellphone vibrated in her purse. Bakugou sent her a message: _Come over tonight._

Her sickness hit her all too suddenly: her body fatigued and her head started spinning. She pressed her hand to her forehead, "You're right…I am sick."

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou wasn't going to dwell about it. He wasn't going to let it disrupt him from performing in his classes. It would work – for the most part. His last class today was going to be the most interesting.

 _Bitch is trying to avoid me again._ He told himself as he thought about the two words she used to respond to his message yesterday.

"I can't." Those were the two words Momo Yaoyorozu told him when he attempted to booty call. He hated being ignored and being rejected was even worse. Bakugou already knew what he was going to say to her when he saw her. This silly game of hers was going to end today.

Katsuki walked into his last class of the day: Hero Etiquette with Dr. Palo. As usual, his classmates were already in their seats. It was admittedly disappointing to see his seat unaccompanied. He threw his bag on the seat that was supposed to be hers and sat back in his chair, ready to deal with class regardless if she was present or not.

Dr. Palo was dispersing the quizzes from Friday and stood in front of him, "Good afternoon, Mr. Bakugou."

He wasn't in the mood for his sickening politeness, "Yeah, good afternoon."

"I see Ms. Yaoyorozu has a lot of work to do," he referred to the sarcasm in his voice. His paws were browsing through the stack of paper, "It is unfortunate that she will be unable to join us today."

Bakugou avoided making it too obvious that he was concerned on the matter. Although, he didn't have much time to think about it as Dr. Palo held out a paper to his face. If it wasn't for the last essay question, he would've gotten a perfect score. He hastily grabbed the paper and shoved it in his bag. Almost perfect is not perfect.

"Your general knowledge is above expectations, Mr. Bakugou. You scored better than everyone in _this_ class…"

Dr. Palo pulled out another paper and set it beside him. The only mark on the paper was the word 'Perfect' written across it, "Almost everyone."

The professor left his company and continued passing out the rest of the quizzes.

"Of course…Miss Perfect Princess," he scoffed, turning her paper face-down.

* * *

On the walk home, Bakugou's backpack felt heavier with Yaoyorozu's quiz inside it. It only added fire to the flame knowing that he would need her assistance on the next assignment.

When he heard voices at his doorstep, he wasn't surprised. His hand twisted the doorknob open and walked through it to find Denki Kaminari and Hanta Sero watching a movie.

"Oi! Bakugou!" Sero waved a hand to him.

"Hope ya don't mind, we got bored," Denki smiled at him then returned his attention back to the horror film, "We were in the area and decided to take a break here."

Katsuki didn't so much as look at them. He just threw his backpack on the couch and went straight to the fridge to grab an orange drink.

"Kirishima should be over after he's done chillin with Mina," Sero explained, not having the need to ask Bakugou for permission.

Kaminari made a whistling sound and said, "I know what that means."

"You really don't have to say those things out loud."

"Hey, I would be 'chilliin' too if Jirou didn't have to go over to YaoMomo's University Condo."

"Why's she going there?'

"YaoMomo was on the way to the University, but she was too sick to go to school."

"That's nice of Jirou."

"Yeah well, it should be the boyfriend's job to – Oi Bakugou where you -"

Kaminari couldn't finish his question as they watched their friend close the door behind him.

* * *

"Come in," Momo answered groggily once hearing someone knocking at her door. Jirou was going back to her University Condo after she went out to buy ingredients for soup. So, Momo left the door unlocked. She heard the door open and footsteps approach the couch, "You don't know how much I appreciate this, Jir-"

When she turned up to thank her, her eyes widened. The person who entered her place wasn't Jirou. Bakugou was standing above her, trying to catch his breath.

"Bakugou, what-owwww" she sat up to quickly and ended up holding her forehead in attempts to stop it from spinning. She flinched when he did the same thing to her forehead, "What are you doing?"

"You really are sick," Bakugou felt the warmth on her body, even when she wore a sweater and comforter over her. He opened the orange drink that he just realized was still in his hand. He held it out to her and she took it, still confused.

"Why are you here?" She waited for his response as she gulped down the Vitamin C drink. Her eyes were focused on him. Even though they ventured every inch of each other's bodies, Momo couldn't help but feel awkward around him.

He sat at the end of the couch where her feet were in comfortable socks. He told her, "You missed some notes from today and Dr. Palo returned the quizzes from Friday."

There wasn't anything else he had with him. Yaoyorozu knew it wasn't right, "Then where is it?"

Caught. Only then did he remember where his bag was, "It's not like you need it anyway. It's just another perfect score to add to your collection."

"Oh," She was able to figure it out when he checked her forehead. He was there to see if she was actually sick. She wasn't going to ask more about it, "And how did you do?"

"I do fine with the quizzes. It's wherever I need to voice my opinion – that's the problem. I'm not going to change my beliefs. I don't know what the hell Dr. Palo is thinking. I need to be done with this bullshit already."

Momo could see that he was obviously bothered by his performance in the class. She tried to cheer him up, "As soon as I feel better, I can help you again."

What used to be condescending to him, wasn't so much anymore, "You're the one who's sick and you're still worried about me?"

"Don't think anything of it. I enjoy helping people is all," her smile was genuine and admirable. There was a reason why people liked her so much and Bakugou knew what it was. Being an asshole around her was becoming a challenge: her pretty face and her charming personality.

"Well…" he turned away and in the smallest voice, said, "Thanks."

She giggled, "See, being nice isn't so bad."

He cocked his head at her with a gleam in his eye, "Shut up. I intend to repay the favor to you, Ponytail."

She yelped after Bakugou pulled the comforter from her. A smile stretched across his face once seeing that Momo was only in her panty.

"I thought you were sick. What are your doing prancing around in your underwear?" he teased running his hands up her legs.

"I can wear whatever I want," she laughed from the tickling sensation.

"Whatever you want huh?" she shivered at the touch of his hands up her sweater. There wasn't anything underneath, "You're barely wearing anything!"

"Bakugou, you're going to catch my sickness!" She scolded him, but didn't move to stop him from nuzzling her breasts under her sweater. Momo felt that it wasn't so awkward anymore. His warmth was more comforting than the blanket around her. She was about to wrap her arms around him when she felt her phone ring and vibrate under her, "That must be Jirou! She could be here any minute!"

A second later and there was a knock at her door.

"Oh no! That's her!" She pushed him away and scrambled to get up, but Katsuki signaled her to stay where she was.

"Wait! No! She can't see you here!" YaoMomo was in a panic, trying to find her phone in the blanket while holding his wrist.

"Calm down, Ponytail. I'm going to tell her that I'm here to talk to you about the class you missed," He pulled away from her grip and stood up.

She was worried, "Okay. Try to be normal."

"I think you should tell yourself that," he showed off his cocky smirk and walked towards the door after hearing another knock.

YaoMomo finally found her phone and read the message from Jirou. She dropped it after reading it and yelled, "Wait! Bakugou don't open the door!"

It was too late. When Katsuki opened the door, he looked into his stoic blue and gray eyes. His jaw flexed and through his gritted teeth, he greeted the current number one hero, "Half-and-half…"


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden

Chapter 7: Hidden

Todoroki Shouto wanted to surprise his fiancé after coming back from hero work outside of the city. He knew that while she attended the university, she would stay at their University Condo. On his way there, he came across Jirou, who was carrying a bag of groceries and had explained to him that Momo wasn't feeling well. He thanked her for her time and friendship, and offered to do the deed in her place. Taking care of Yaoyorozu Momo was his job after all.

And there he was, standing at the doorway, expecting to cook his future wife some soulful soup to ease her sickness. Instead, he found Bakugou Katsuki, glaring at him with his intimidating red eyes as he acknowledged him, "Half-and-half..."

"Ah, Bakugou," Todoroki said plainly in response to greet him back, "Why are you here?"

Bakugou crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe as if the place was owned by him, "She missed class. Just giving her the assignments she missed today."

"The two of you are classmates?" Now, it was making sense to Shouto why Bakugou was alone with his fiancé. He trusted her and felt that there was no reason to feel jealous.

Bakugou was still smug about it, "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"It's great that you have someone like Momo to help you with your class."

He choked. Todoroki was right and he didn't have anything to deflect it with. Well, he could, but it wouldn't be a wise choice. Momo was his tutor – among other things. Bakugou wasn't going to be overt about it.

"Is it hard for you to stay in school while being banned from hero work?"

He snapped his head to him, "Ponytail does it. Why should it be hard for me?!"

The look on his face told Bakugou that he was a little bothered by what he said, "She's not banned. She's just focusing on school."

"Focusing on school?! She's only _focusing on school_ because you–"

"Bakugou!" Yaoyorozu called out to him. He spun his head to her and bit his tongue after seeing the expression on her face. It wasn't Bakugou's place to say anything more.

When Todoroki peeked over Bakugou's shoulder to see her, she shrunk back into the couch. Shouto and Bakugou in the same room together was already uncomfortable. Being engaged to one and having an affair with another added fire to the flame. Bakugou intentionally left a few space for him to pass through the doorway. Anything to set the guy off was Bakugou's goal. For him to pass though would be completely awkward, but Todoroki did so anyway.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" he scooted out of the way to avoid any physical contact with him.

"You were in the way," he simply stated, unbothered. He walked towards the couch, not caring that Bakugou was throwing a fit for invading his personal space. As she heard his footsteps, Momo was low-key panicking. In the short time, she rehearsed what she would say in her heard.

When he was close enough, she robotically tilted her head up to face him, "Shouto, Bakugou was here to-"

Momo was interrupted by his lips, immediately making her cheeks turn pink. The explanation she had drilled into her head had fallen apart. He smiled at her and brushed her hair back, "I missed you."

It was rare nowadays for Todoroki to make small romantic gestures. So for him to kiss her and say those words after being away for a while made her heart jumble. She stammered, "I-I missed you too."

Amidst their romantic stare, they were startled by the door being shut closed. Katsuki had left without saying anything. Yaoyorozu wouldn't have forgotten about him if Todoroki didn't kiss her. But it shouldn't be a big deal. In fact, it was a relief for him to leave their presence. She felt more at ease; the farther apart they are, the better.

"Guess he had to go," Shouto shrugged it off and proceeded to the kitchen, "I'll start making the soup."

"Thank you for this," she smiled. As she watched him prepare the ingredients, she reminisced about the times they used to spend together. They were inseparable when they first started dating. Even when they were working as heroes, they were the best power couple; climbing to the top together. It was all perfect.

However, Momo knew when everything went downhill. She didn't want to remember that day and how it ruined everything: her infatuation dwindling and their love for each other losing its shine. Was getting married going to save them?

"You're welcome," his voice brought her back to the presence, "I figured I should stop by since it's on the way."

"On the way?" she had a sense that they time with each other will be once-again short-lived.

There was a profound feeling in her stomach as he said, "Yes. On the way to my next mission."

There was no reason to feel betrayed. He did visit her after all; she should be thankful, but the words fell out of her lips, "So…You're leaving again?"

"Next week. I needed a few more days here to pack other things."

Yaoyorozu didn't want him to leave again; to tell him that would be selfish. Why should she stop him from accomplishing his goals? The best thing to do was keep her mouth shut. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Is that okay?"

The question lingered in her head. It was a question that was meant to be courteous.

 _You already made the plans. What else am I supposed to say?_ She sighed to herself and tried to be sincere, "Of course. I support you, Shouto."

It pleased him to hear her say that judging by the grin on his face. She was smiling too, and it was a smile she wanted him to see. It was until she wrapped herself tighter in her comforter. It was getting cold again.

* * *

Bakugou stared blankly at his ceiling. He has already done what he needed to do for the day: school, chores, workout, study, homework. So far, he's been able to manage barely passing his assignments without Yaoyorozu's help and there was no way he was going to contact her while _he_ was around. She was out for two class days, probably because she's still sick or she's too engrossed in Todoroki's company.

Whatever the reason, she had some kind of system worked out with Dr. Palo to ensure she kept up with the class. Yet, as the class progresses, he knew it wasn't going to sustain him for long. It kept him busy for sure, but no matter how busy he got, the image of Momo and his hot-cold fiancé kissing burned into his mind. _Fucking disgusting._

It was a quarter past midnight and he has been trying to sleep for a good hour now. The more he stayed awake, the more the disturbing thoughts lingered in his mind. It couldn't be helped, but was rankling enough to keep him awake. He shut his eyelids, hoping that he would drift off to sleep sooner or later.

"Hey," a voice called out to him and immediately shot his eyes open.

Momo closed the door behind her, startling Bakugou, who didn't hear her enter the room. The last time he saw her, her lips were locked in her fiancé's. Seeing her now, in his bedroom, was a surprise, especially since Todoroki was still in the city. Why she looked more stunning than usual was a baffle to him.

"What are you doing here, Ponytail?" he asked.

Momo pulled the covers over them, inviting herself into his bed and wrapping her arms around him. Her skin felt warm and comforting against his. She snuggled closer to him as she said, "I missed you."

"What?" he couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening.

"Forget about him."

Katsuki couldn't comprehend what she was saying, "What?! How cou-"

He was interrupted by her touch; her hand brushed his cheek as she called out to him, "Katsuki."

The way his name smoothly fell out of her lips made him melt. She looked at him with a subtle shine is her eyes. He was one of the strongest heroes, but right now, he felt so weak under her stare. As she leaned in to kiss him, Bakugou felt as if time slowed down. He saw every tiny movement as Momo whispered the words out slowly, "Katsuki, I lov-"

Bakugou opened his eyes, stirring himself awake from his dream. Admittedly, he's dreamt about Momo before – purely sexual intent. But to dream of this? A confession? He didn't know what to feel or what to think. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. _What the fuck..._

It was the sound of his cell phone ringing that saved him from his thoughts. He answered his cellphone and greeted his friend, "Kirishima."

"Morning, Bakugou!" Eirijou was as elated as usual, "Kaminari and I are gonna watch a movie this Saturday! You should come."

There was nothing else better to do for him since he was banned from hero duty. He agreed to it, "Yeah. I'll be there."

"Great!" Kirishima responded. He heard Ashido's voice in the background, "Hi Bakugou!"

"Shhhh, Mina!" Kirishima laughed, "Okay, Bakugou! I'll see you then."

They giggled flirtatiously and made Bakugou feel nauseous. He hung up the phone before he could get more uncomfortable.

* * *

"Mina is inviting us to watch a movie this Saturday," Yaoyorozu looked across the dining table to where Todoroki was eating.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her while dipping his soba noodles into the sauce.

"Yes, but..." she squirmed in her seat. Even though they've been dating for so long, it was hard for her to ask him to go with her. She always tried her best to avoid arguing with him, "Mina is going with Kirishima and Kaminari and Jirou are going so..."

"It's a double date?"

"Actually, a triple date...If you come with me."

He slurped the noodles into his mouth. It made her nervous to wait for his response as he chewed his food. She wanted him to go, but she wasn't going to force him to. Her fiancé was a busy man after all. If he said no, she would try not to let it bother her.

"Do you want me to go?"

 _Of course._

"Only if you're not busy," she showed him her token smile, "They want to catch the midnight showing."

 _I would like it if you came._ That's what she wanted to say, but she wasn't going to poke at his guilt to bring him along.

"That's late," He dipped more noodles as he spoke, "I'll try to make it. I leave early morning the next day."

At least Todoroki was honest about it. Momo tried her best to mask her feelings, crumpling the ends of her dress. She couldn't stop herself from getting her hopes up – this was how things usually turned out. It wouldn't be any different this time.

"I understand," she answered and twirled the noodles on her plate, staring at her phone. Even though Todoroki has been home, Momo wasn't exactly thrilled about it. Their time together wasn't the same as it used to be. Sometimes, she thought back to that day – the day that changed everything. If things had gone differently, if she went with her instincts, if Todoroki hadn't stopped her – maybe everything would be better.

 _If…_ she dreamed.

"I'll be going now," he told her, pulling the jacket over himself.

She hasn't realized that he had already finished his dinner and washed his dishes.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Momo didn't expect him to leave.

"I must've forgotten to tell you. I apologize," Shouto walked up to her, "Work called me in last minute. I made a mistake on one of the papers I filed for my trip. I have to make the correction before they send it off for processing."

"You're going to the agency? That's two hours away from here and its already late," she sounded more upset than she wanted to.

Her fiancé didn't sense the tone of her voice, "I can sleep at the hotel near the agency. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

She bit her tongue. As much as she wanted to change his mind, she wasn't going to. What was the point of asking him to stay? It wasn't going to change anything. Yaoyorozu let him do whatever he wanted.

"Be safe," she told him as he pecked her on the cheek. On his way out, she stared at her phone.

* * *

Dr. Palo had ended the video that he had decided to show to his class. His students were required to write an essay comparing the acts of the hero on video with today's heroes. Of course the hero Dr. Palo decided to use was the great All Might. Katsuki was all too knowledgeable for this assignment, especially since he had the privilege to work with him in person.

After getting up to leave his seat, he grabbed the backpack that lay on the empty chair beside him. This would be the third class Momo had missed and four days since he's seen her. Who was keeping count anyway?

 _That damn Ponytail,_ he cursed under his breath and was on his way to leave the class.

"Mr. Bakugou, a moment if you please," Dr. Palo had stopped him before he opened the door.

Bakugou exhaled an exasperated sigh and turned to his lion-headed professor. He knew he was going to say something about his performance in class. Momo hasn't been able to tutor him this week and he resorted to doing it all on his own. As obvious as his irritation was, Dr. Palo paid no mind to it and extended his arm to gesture Katsuki towards the seat across him.

"What's the problem?" He was quick to cut to the chase, "Still not meeting your standards?"

"I understand that Ms. Yaoyorozu has been ill this week," Dr. Palo took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief as he spoke, "However, relying on her abilities is not an excuse to fall back on your assignments."

"I didn't fall back. I _did_ them."

"After defeating a villain, does that make your hero duties complete? Or more, importantly, effective?"

Bakugou growled, but managed to respond quietly, "No…"

"Correct. Defeating a villain does not mean you _did_ the job. Just like this assignment, Mr. Bakugou."

"I did what I could."

"Indeed, you did. Unfortunately, what you did was not good enough."

"I saved them didn't I?" It wasn't about the assignment anymore. Katsuki had to defend himself. He wanted to believe he was right, "If they were well enough to stand up, they were well enough to take themselves to the doctor. It would be-"

Dr. Palo let out a sigh and Bakugou wasn't having it, "Isn't it rude to interrupt?"

"I merely breathed, Mr. Bakugou," Dr. Palo put his glasses back on, "Please continue."

He didn't want to continue once he caught himself. In fact, if it wasn't for Dr. Palo's sigh, he wouldn't have stopped ranting like a child. There wasn't anything more he wanted to say that didn't make him sound like he was whining. His arms crossed in front of his chest, allowing the professor to speak in his silence.

"I'm sure you know that being a hero isn't just about defeating the bad guys or being the strongest. All Might is the number 1 hero and you already know why. Think more about those three simple words."

 _I am here._ It was both reassuring and frightening depending on which side you received it. All Might made people feel safe and empowered – it was a gift.

"Think about the video, reflect on your actions, get better."

The lion professor stood from his chair and nobly extended his hand to bid him goodbye. Bakugou stood up and shook his paw. The callous of the paw pads were rougher than he expected as Dr. Palo gripped onto his hand tightly, "Consider the feelings of others."

* * *

 _Consider the feelings of others he says,_ Katsuki hissed and took a swig of his beer, "That damned, Mufasa."

"Easy there, Bakugou. That's your third beer within the past half hour," Sero teased, "This university business must be really getting to you, huh?"

"Shut up, Sero," he snarled.

"Yikes! Not 'Soy Sauce Face' this time? Maybe it was a good idea to call you out to the bar," he raised his drink and drank the rest of what was in his bottle. He signaled the bartender to bring another two, "It's the weekend. Loosen up a little."

"Tch," he finished the rest of what was in his bottle and opened another one given by the bartender, "You don't get it. If I fail, I fail."

"Then it's simple," Sero winked, "Don't fail."

Katsuki breathed out a chuckle before shaking his head. At least it made him a little more calm. His life needed to get back on track and winding down wasn't such a bad idea. He wasn't going to stress out: not about the university, not about his lack of hero work, not about Yaoyorozu Momo. _Great. I just got that damned Ponytail out of my head and now she's back in it._

His train of thought was interrupted by a pair of giggling girls seated near them at the bar. They whispered amongst themselves, faces flushed, and tipsy. Hanta smiled at them, waving, "Evening ladies."

Katsuki didn't think the giggles couldn't have gotten more annoying - how wrong he was. Sero gestured the bartender for another order. Four shot glasses lined up in front of them and, by the smell of it, it was tequila. Bakugou looked over at Sero, who innocently shrugged his shoulders.

He rolled his eyes as Hanta invited the two girls to take the shots with them. The Tape Hero was quite sociable, and had his own way with words. It was hard to decline his offers.

"To the weekend!" Sero cheered. The girls cheered together with him. Three glasses were lifted and knocked back. A lone, full glass stood in front of Bakugou.

"You didn't take your shot," a girl cushioned herself on Bakugou's arm. Even with his side glare, it wasn't processing on the drunk female that her company was unwanted.

"Careful," Sero whispered to her, "He's a wild one."

"I like it wild," the girl slurred, helping herself to exploring the ridges of the hero's arm muscle. It would be a waste of energy to lash at her. Although he enjoyed the occasional one-night-stand, he wasn't in the mood.

"Miki!" Her friend squealed, embarrassed for her. She clearly was the obnoxious, slutty drunk. Hanta just laughed at the sight of it, curious to see where it was going to go.

"Get off," Bakugou demanded before taking another swig of his drink.

The girl called Miki wasn't fazed, "Not until you take that shot."

He took a closer look at the girl who was starting to irritate him. Nothing special compared to Momo. Now, he definitely wasn't going to get the heroine out of his head. Maybe hooking up with this harlot wouldn't be such a bad idea. His fingers wrapped around the small glass and lifted it to his mouth. The liquid felt warm as it ran down his throat.

* * *

Bakugou threw himself to his bed, stripping himself down to his boxers. The alcohol made his body warm and all he wanted to do now was get a good night's sleep. Right on cue, as he shut his eyes, his phone rang. He knew better than to think it was someone he was expecting, but it couldn't hurt to check.

He shuffled to the lower end of the bed to grab the phone from the pants he threw on the ground. His head was spinning too much to read who it was.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Bakugou," Sero responded, "I wanted to check if you home okay. You took a lot of shots with Miki – kinda expected you would go home with her."

It would have been fun, he had to admit, but that wasn't the girl he wanted to take home. He let out a hoarse, "Thanks."

He hung up his cellphone. The minute his head touched the pillow, he was fast asleep.

"Bakugou," a voice called out to him in his dream. Her voice was melodic to his ears. It was blurry, but he could tell that the figure hovering over him was her. Although it was a dream, he was going to make the most out of it.

His hands reached out to touch the soft skin his fingertips have been craving for. He brushed over her thighs and ran up her shirt to unhook her bra. After she pulled her top over her head, Bakugou immediately locked his lips onto hers.

The moment made him realize why he couldn't get her out of his head. Their mouths twisted into each other, tongues caressing. The heat between them continued to rise with every aching touch. He held her face close to his as he blurted, "I fucking missed you, Ponytail."

Dream Momo murmured something to him and laughed. He pulled her in for another kiss and turned her over so that he was on top. It felt so real: her warmth, her smell, her taste. He couldn't control the things he was saying to her, "Forget about him."

Everything was a blur, but the look on her face was clear. She held his face, eyes reflecting the shine of the moon and her hair painted around her face – just like their first night together. Her arms reached out to him and wrapped around his neck. All she needed was a kiss to make him forget about anything else.

When Bakugou opened his eyes, the first thing within his line of vision was his digital clock; about 3 o'clock in the morning. His mouth was terribly parched and he got himself up to grab a cup of water from the kitchen. _This is going to be a fucking pain._

His prediction was on point as the room felt like it was spinning under his feet when he stood. He fell back to his bed, holding his head. It was then he realized he was stark naked. _What the fuck?_

"Are you okay?" a female voice startled him. He spun his head too quickly to see who it was. Even with the dim light and the hindered vision, Bakugou recognized Yaoyorozu Momo in his bed. _What the FUCK?!_

She leaned forward, her face resting on her hand with a smile on her face, "What's wrong?"

 _Fuck. So it wasn't a dream?!_ He could feel the redness burning in his cheeks. The stupid words he uttered in his drunken night was not meant to be heard. He felt so foolish. He didn't even know why he said them.

Without a word, she stood up from the bed, also naked, and made her way to his kitchen. When she came back, she handed him a glass of water and sat beside him. She knew what he wanted without telling her.

"Thanks," he mouthed out before drinking.

"So, you miss me?"

He sputtered out some water from his mouth. It made her giggle.

"Ah, I apologize. I was just teasing. I know you were intoxicated," she laid herself on his shoulder, her fingers sweeping across the crevices of his cuts. It was soothing.

"Sero took me out for drinks."

"By the way you smell, seems like you had fun."

Sounds like she was right, but the only fun thing he did that night was her. Most of his time was spent trying to push away a girl by getting her so drunk, he could leave. He laid the cup on the nightstand and slumped back onto his bed's headrest. He extended his arm as Momo laid on his side. Katsuki did miss this. Being in her company made the hangover go away. He closed his eyes; taking it all in. Her hair smelled so nice; it was hard to ignore it. His hand tickled her shoulder and her arm. It was calm and comforting to have her by his side again.

"Bakugou?" she intervened his daydream.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

When he opened his eyes, her head was tilted up, looking at him. He didn't know what to say without sounding like a fool. Of course, he knew his own feelings more than anyone else. He told it to her straight.

"Ponytail, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying."

"What about what you said about Todoroki?"

God, how he hated the utterance of that name, "What about him?"

"You told me to forget about him."

"Like I said Ponytail, I was plastered," Bakugou told her, "You can't forget about him if you're marrying him."

"Oh…To be honest, I thought you wanted me to forget about him and be with you."

"Be with me?" he laughed.

"That's what it seemed like," Momo laughed along, "You and me? Pretty ridiculous right?"

"You'd be damn lucky, you mean."

"I don't know. I like to think I'm already lucky."

"Lucky? You cant even be a hero without half-and-half throwing a bitch fit."

"What?" Yaoyorozu raised her brow, "I could be a hero if I wanted to be. Shouto is just overprotective."

"Now you're defending him? How noble of you."

"Believe it or not. I do love him."

"Yeah. Hell, Ponytail, if you love the guy, it's fucking common sense not to sleep with another person and just tell him how you feel."

She pushed away from him, "You don't know anything! Don't involve yourself in something you don't know anything about!"

"It's too late for that! I'm your damned side lover – how is that _not_ involved?!" He was raising his voice now, "I'm pretty fucking sure that if you weren't such a wimp and told him your feelings, you wouldn't feel so shitty about yourself."

"You don't know how I feel!" She made sure to enunciate every word.

"You're right. I don't. Maybe you should fuck around with more guys because it's literally impossible to tell people how you feel!" he threw his hands in the air, "Oh, look! I just told you how I feel! Guess it's not impossible!"

"I am not going to deal with this right now," she groaned, getting herself off of bed and throwing her clothes back on, "I can't believe I even considered doing this with you!"

"I don't give a fuck! Have fun keeping secrets from your fiancé!" He yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

The feeling that he was experiencing now was much worse than his hangover. He preferred the hangover.


	8. Chapter 8: Fire

Chapter 8: "Fire"

Yaoyorozu Momo wasn't going to cry when she stormed out of Bakugou's apartment. No, she was more angry than sad. She didn't realize how far she had walked until she caught herself: Her head felt hot and heavy, her jaw was clenched, her body was tense. Momo doesn't remember the last time she was this upset. She took in a breath and reached for the phone in her pocket to call a taxi. Bakugou was the last thing she wanted on her mind.

 _How could he say those things?_ He got fussed up over something so silly. Then again, she might have been the first one to get fussed up. The more she thought about it, the more she came to her senses. _He wasn't wrong…_

The last time she fought a hero, Todoroki got upset. How much more helpful she could be if she could just be the heroine she was meant to be. Creati breathed out a sigh, calming herself and, then proceeded to call a taxi.

"Thank you very much. I'll be here," she told the cab driver over the phone. When she hung up, she was alone with her thoughts. About three in the morning and it was serene. There was rarely anyone in the streets and a few cars here and there. But there wasn't anything to distract her from thinking about her argument with Bakugou Katsuki. _Maybe I should go back…_

Right when she was going to cancel her taxi, she heard an alarm go off. Her head turned to the noise and noticed the origin of the alarm was from a bank. _A bank robbery?_

Her first instinct was to go to the bank. However, Todoroki was in the back of her mind. As Bakugou had said, her fiancé would be upset if she tried to be the hero. Then it hit her, _Why does that even matter?!_

Yaoyorozu's mind wasn't totally clear - rage was still lingering within her. She wasn't mad at Todoroki. She wasn't mad at Bakugou. She was mad at herself. How could she blame him? How could she allow herself to be stifled for so long? _Not this time._

When Momo arrived at the bank, the villains thought they could take her. The heroine was dropping down in ranks and it was six against one. Those bank robbers didn't know what hit them. After bringing the villains to justice, Creati felt so alive – so complete. Surely, her fiancé would understand.

It was almost 6am when Shouto arrived at her place.

"Momo, look at me," Shouto Todoroki called to his fiancé as she sat on the couch. She didn't want to pick up her head to look at him. She shouldn't feel this way, but she knew one glance at Todoroki was all it took to change her mind. There were many words she wanted to say to him; how many times she has rehearsed this in her head.

Momo tried her best not to let up. She felt an anxious pound in her chest when he let out a tired sigh and kneeled in front of her, "I'm trying to look out for you."

 _I don't need to be looked out for,_ she mumbled to herself.

Todoroki tilted his head and leaned in close so he could hear better, "I can't hear you, Momo."

"I said…" she stared down at her clenched fists, mouthing the words she wanted to say.

His fingers gently lifted her chin. In a smaller voice, he told her, "You could tell me anything."

That's all it took for Momo to finally lock eyes with him – but it was a terrible mistake. The second she stared into his eyes, a weakness came over her. She couldn't explain the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. All she knew in that moment was that she would do anything to keep this man happy, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. She loved him, and no mattered how hard she tried, she couldn't fight how she felt about him.

"I…know," her brain attempted to utter the words, but her heart overcame her. Momo felt defeated, "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Please understand, Momo," Shouto moved the stray hair away from her face gently, "I want you to be safe."

His intentions were good, but she felt anything but good. She nodded her head in silence. It was useless to say anything when her lips didn't move. He stood up from where he was kneeling and lightly patted her head, "You haven't slept, have you? Why don't you go to the bedroom and take a nap? I'll make you breakfast and wake you up when it's ready."

Todoroki was always a sweetheart. But, why did she feel so guilty for doing something that was right? She was a smart girl; it didn't make sense. Bakugou's voice screamed in her head, _You can't even be a hero without half-and-half throwing a bitch fit._

The heat flushed all over her body until it reached her head. It was overwhelming her until she finally let out, "I-I can do it myself!"

Shouto was almost surprised to hear her say that, but more so by the fact that she raised her voice.

"I'm sure you can, but you need some rest," Todoroki said earnestly.

"N-No!" Momo shook her head, "I mean, I can protect myself! I can keep myself safe!"

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Todoroki repeated himself, somewhat confused.

"Shouto," she stood up to hold his hands. It wasn't easy to get it off her chest, but this was the only way to get Bakugou's voice out of her head. _Just tell him how you feel!_

She took in a heavy breath before finally releasing the words, "I am a hero too. I want you to have more faith in me."

Todoroki's eyes were more than enough to show her how surprised he was. They were quick to change to that of concern. What he said made her heart flutter, "I have faith in you…"

There it was. The words she has been wanting to hear for so long. And yet, the victory wouldn't last too long as he sat her on the couch, mouthing, "But…it's dangerous out there."

She had to convince him otherwise. It was her dream, "Shouto, I-"

He wasn't going to let her have it, "Momo, do you remember that day?"

How could she ever forget? It was the day she believed put their relationship to ruin. As quick as it started, this was a battle she knew she was already going to lose, "I do…"

"The villain…he got to you right after I left to chase after his partner…You were in the hospital for four weeks."

Heroes have to take risks. She knew the consequences and she was ready to get back up from those consequences. Momo always learned from her mistakes. But how could she apply that knowledge if she wasn't given the opportunity to? This shouldn't be a reason to hold her back - if only Creati could tell him that.

"I watched you every day in those four weeks. I thought about what could have happened, what I could've done. I wished it was me to go through that pain instead of you."

The grip on her hands and the sound of his voice made her aware of how genuine he was. Maybe there was a way to accept these feelings, a way to drown her desire to strive for her dreams of being a hero. Her arms reached out to him and wrapped around his neck. She held onto him tightly, grasping to whatever feelings she had for him.

As she buried her face in his neck, Momo tried hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes and the pain that was tearing her chest open.

"I love you, Shouto."

The words were heavier on her shoulders than she expected them to be.

* * *

 _Why the fuck should I apologize?_ Bakugou growled to himself. She was stupid to defend that icy-hot bastard. He was holding her back – that's all Bakugou tried to get her to realize. The argument replayed so many times in his head, he gave up trying to repress it. There was no way he was going to apologize.

"No fucking way!" he yelled, almost breaking the cable fly machine in the gym with a strong pull.

Kirishima scurried to his side in attempt to calm him down, "Oi! Bakugou! You're going to break the machine!"

Bakugou only groaned on response. He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his chiseled body, "Why the fuck did they get cheap-ass machines? This is a hero gym! What the hell did they expect?!"

His long-time friend knew him too well to argue with him. Kirishima extended his arm to him with a bottled water in hand, "I'm ready to split anyway. What about you?"

"Tch, whatever," he took the water from him and walked in front of Kirishima to exit. They walked together in silence: Bakugou to his thoughts and Kirishima patiently beside him. It was obvious that Bakugou was pissed off – Kirishima knew better than to pick on his strings at the wrong time.

It was until he heard Bakugou's stomach growl that he decided to speak, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm fucking starving," he answered without hesitation.

"When's the last time you ate?"

Bakugou had to think about that before he finally answered, "Shit, haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Yesterday? Dude, it's already late in the afternoon," Kirishima nudged him, "Let's grab a bite to eat."

Kirishima pointed in the direction of a diner. They were quick to find a seat and place their order. Bakugou leaned back in his chair, staring at the glass the server laid on the table. The sweat from the glass dripped down to the table.

He remembered the night they argued and how she went to get him a glass of water without needing to ask. She was always so _sickly_ considerate. The way she walked in, handed him a glass, her naked body smooth and curvy -

"You alright, bro?" Kirishima noticed the intensity on his face.

After realizing what he's been thinking about, his cheeks reddened uncontrollably. He felt the warmth in his cheeks and hoped his friend didn't notice as he grabbed the glass of water and sipped from it, "Yeah. Why the hell wouldn't I be?!"

Of course Kirishima of all people he knew would notice. By the expression on his face, Bakugou could see that his friends was in shock. His face was still blushing red, "What's with that stupid look on your face?!"

"Your face is red," he onto his head in awe, "I know that face – it's the same face Kaminari had when Jirou passed by."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kirishima."

"Who is it? Is it that same girl Sero told me about when you guys went out?"

"Shut up!" Bakugou yelled, almost jumping out of his seat. Realizing that it was pointless to argue, he lowered himself in the chair and mumbled out, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kirishima, with his eyes still wide in amazement, granted him that silence. He twirled the straw in his drink while drowning his desire to ask him a million questions. It was a big deal. In all his years that he's known Bakugou, he hasn't seen him like this.

A jingle from the entrance door broke his attention. Out of instinct, it was natural for them to notice the couple entering the restaurant. What was supposed to be a second glance, ended up being a lingering stare for Bakugou. Kirishima observed his bewitched friend. The couple giggled, smiled, couldn't keep their hands off each other – their happiness and love for each other was blatantly obvious; as was the longing in those red eyes.

"Whoa," Kirishima smiled and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "You have it bad."

Bakugou cocked his head back to Kirishima. He hadn't even noticed the food that was already on the table. Before Bakugou could shout his words, Kirishima spoke again, "I can't keep count of how many times Mina and I have talked about putting a label on our relationship."

"Label?"

"Ya. You know her being my girlfriend - maybe even future wife but that's something we agreed we wouldn't talk about yet. Anyway, that's besides the fact," he scratched the back of his head, "The important thing is: I…I love her."

Now, it was Kirishima who was blushing. He had just realized his feelings for her after having the chance to talk about it. Bakugou could see that he was much more relieved as he let out a heartfelt sigh and his smile widening, "We don't need a fancy label to prove that I love her. Loving someone is a crazy thing, bro!"

Bakugou chortled at the mention of it, "I'm not in love, Kirishima. You're out of your mind."

"Whatever you say," he waved his hands in front of him, "When you know, you know: Thinking about that person all day, wanting to be with that person as much as you can, trying to find ways to make them happy – I just can't help it. I'm man enough to know that I love her! Hell – I LOVE MINA ASHIDO!"

Katsuki could've chosen not to listen to him if he didn't want to, but it proved to be more interesting than he had expected. He didn't care that people stared at them, laughing and cheering for the brave and passionate Sturdy Hero. It was his words that kept Bakugou focused. Why it meant so much to Bakugou – he didn't want to figure out. It was as if something has been ignited.

"Shut up and eat, Kirishima," Bakugou scolded him calmly while staring at his food. He wasn't as hungry now, especially since he was trying to keep these new feelings inside of him contained.

* * *

It was 15 minutes until midnight. Jirou and Mina were waiting outside the movie theaters for their dates. Jirou was leaning against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently. Mina wasn't as annoyed as she scrolled through her phone.

"They're late," she groaned, kicking herself off the wall.

Her pink friend giggled and nudged her, "Excited to see your _boyfriend?_ "

"S-Shush!" she yelled, "This isnt a date! We're all just hanging out."

"So what? It doesn't mean you're not excited to see him," Ashido poked her tongue out playfully at her.

"Ah! It's YaoMomo!" Jirou waved her friend over, relieved to have something else to talk about, "You made it! I didn't think you would."

Yaoyorozu walked up to them, apologetically bowing to her friends, "Sorry. I got carried away reading my book and I wished Shouto goodnight."

"Same ol' YaoMomo!" Ashido teased, wrapping an arm over her shoulder, "You and Todoroki are so cute together."

"Thank you," she put on her best smile and changed the subject. Todoroki wasn't someone she wanted to think about right now, "Kaminari and Kirishima aren't here yet?"

"And Bakugou."

Both Jirou and Yaoyorozu were surprised to hear that name, "Bakugou?!"

"Why is he coming?!" It was natural for Jirou to ask that question. She was only looking out for her best friend. Although, her knowledge of Bakugou and YaoMomo's relationship was limited.

Ashido was oblivious to the tone in her voice, "Eijiro invited him over the phone."

"I-It's fine, Kyouka," Momo told her friend.

"But, YaoMomo…"

A voice called over, interrupting their conversation, "Oi! Mina!"

Mina and the girls quickly turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Three guys approached them: Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, and Katsuki Bakugou. Despite being the usual leader of the pack, Bakugou straggled behind the two and kept to himself. He eyesight was kept low as if deep in thought. But Momo wouldn't notice.

Once she saw a flicker of his light blonde hair, Momo retreated to the back. Mina and Kyouka were distracted by their love interests to notice that she made herself seem small behind themselves. Yaoyorozu wasn't mad at him anymore, but knowing Bakugou, it was better to keep her distance.

"I know we were supposed to meet you 30 minutes ago," Kaminari gave a goofy smile to his girlfriend. Her hardened face softened after that.

"Kaminari fell asleep," Kirishima blurted out.

Kaminari shot him a look and Jirou giggled, "It's fine. I think we're the only ones here to see this movie anyway."

"Good to see you again, Bakugou!" Ashido greeted him. Bakugou gave his usual 'tch' and walked past the couples, "Yeah, some people never change."

Bakugou wouldn't have gone with them if his mind wasn't so occupied. This was better than tossing and turning in bed thinking about the raven-haired, proper princess. With his eyes focused on the ground, he didn't notice the third female sooner. His sour face softened at the sight of her. It was impossible to keep a straight face with the way she presented herself: her shoulders were pulled back to exert confidence, but her cute face and demeanor was more submissive. Bakugou swore his heart was going to bump out of his chest.

Her shy eyes glanced up to meet his, a tiny smile curling at her lips, "Hi…"

The sound of her voice was so small. His feelings of elation dissipated his anger after seeing her. Putting aside his anxiousness, he responded in an equally low voice, "Hi…"

Kirishima shot back and forth between the two.

"Haaaa-aaaahhh?!" he yelped upon recognizing the expression on Bakugou's face. The same face Bakugou had from the diner appeared again once finally seeing YaoMomo.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked curiously.

"I-It's nothing!" Kirishima had to brush it off. He wasn't going to reveal anything, especially not in front of everyone else.

Jirou placed herself defensively between Bakugou and YaoMomo, pulling her hand to bring her inside the theater, "Let's get in before the movie starts."

As they walked in, Kirishima gave Bakugou a stare as a signal for them to talk. But Katsuki's sights were set on the raven-haired woman, who walked with such grace. After some time, he had to pull himself together.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Bakugou didn't wait for a response and strayed away from the group. _Why am I so...?_

He didn't want to figure out why his heart was beating so fast, why his hands were sweaty, why his body felt pumped. It was the almost the same adrenaline high he experienced when facing villains. Bakugou splashed water on his face to cool himself down.

Maybe he was riled up because he was still upset with her. She was wrong and he was right. She couldn't handle the truth – clearly her problem.

 _That's probably it._ Whatever she could throw at him, he knew what to argue back. It wasn't likely to happen anyway since they were there to watch a movie, and he expected her to sit on the other side. They weren't alone too, so actual conversation with her was not going to happen tonight. He had his ease of mind and walked out of the restroom.

Who should he find standing alone at the concession stand?

His only option now was to walk straight into the theater. Hopefully, he could get past her without her noticing.

As he walked by, he caught a glimpse of her face. She was focused on the options, her plump lips slightly parted and her stare so curious. Despite all those features, he could tell that there was something bothering her. Bakugou was just in front of the theater door and was just about to open it. _Damn it…_

Momo turned her head as soon as she heard footsteps behind her. She was a little surprised to see him there, believing that he wouldn't want to speak to her. Katsuki didn't seem like his usual self with his hands in his pockets and his head kept low.

"Bakugou," she greeted him again, still unsure of his intentions, "Hello again."

"What are you getting?" she didn't expect him to ask that.

"I haven't decided yet," she turned her attention back to the board. For a while, they stood together in silence, pondering what else she could say to him. He made the effort to talk to her, she should return the favor. When she turned her head back to him, ready to say something, he was looking at her.

The way he watched her made her nervous and forced her to gaze somewhere else. She doesn't remember when he started looking at her like that with such intensity. But when he did, it brought her on her toes. He was the first one to speak again, "Ponytail…"

Yaoyorozu snapped back to reality, "Y-Yes Bakugou?"

"I just wanted to tell you…" he sounded muffled at the later end of his sentence, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh," she squeaked out, stunned by his apology. This time her smile was genuine, "Thank you, Bakugou. And… I am sorry too."

Even though he wasn't facing her, she saw his lips curl into a small grin. Admittedly, it was cute. They were getting along again and it felt nice.

"You don't have to wait for me. I can meet you inside the theater."

"I'm not in a hurry to see the make-out crew."

"They couldn't possibly be doing that could they?"

"Get real, Ponytail. I bet Kirishima and Kaminari are no where near each other."

She felt bad that Todoroki wasn't with her, but, at the same time, happy that he wasn't. She walked away from the snack kiosk, "Well then it's no use getting food then."

He raised his brow at her.

"My mouth is going to be preoccupied with something else," she gave a mischievous wink before opening the doors to the theater. Katsuki gave a satisfying smirk.

The theater had already started showing the advertisements. The two couples were not easily found in the dim light even if the theater was practically empty. They purposely didn't want to be found and Bakugou and Momo weren't eager to seek them out either. YaoMomo chose a spot that was hidden in the corner.

They didn't exactly jump into making out as Momo had wanted him to. Bakugou was slumped in his seat, his eyes set on the movie screen. The smell of his cologne was arousing and she was ready to pounce on him.

 _Maybe he wanted to watch the movie after all,_ she thought to herself. Still, she wasn't going to dismiss getting any action so easily. She pulled up the handrest between them and scooted closer to him. Right when she was going to make a move, he blurted out, "Why didn't Todoroki come with you?"

The mention of his name hit her with a pang of guilt. Her body naturally inched away from him as she spoke, "He didn't want to come."

"Why?"

She wasn't in the mood to talk about him. Why he didn't want to come with her - even though it was clear that she wanted him to, clear that she wanted to spend time with him, clear that she was bothered by it – she didn't want to think about. She wasn't expecting to say, "He doesn't care."

Bakugou's red eyes shifted to her – the same fierceness that made her body shake. She felt his hand wiggle out of his pocket and lace into hers. She had not expected his hand – from an aggressive and laborious hero – to be so comforting. A heat ran up her body from his touch. What she had mistaken for lust was replaced with compassion. Her head rested on his shoulder and his body kept her warm. This was what she wanted…

…From Shouto.

* * *

"YaoMomo! Where were you? " Jirou asked upon finally seeing her best friend exit the movie theaters.

Mina playfully told Momo, "She wasn't really 'looking' for you. She's just asking to be polite."

"Mina!" Jirou growled, her face flushed red. Judging by the stupid, drooly grin on Denki's face, Mina wasn't lying.

"Bakugou kept me company," YaoMomo answered truthfully. With her arms crossed from the cold night, she could still feel the warmth of his hand lingering on hers.

"You two must've really gotten close, huh?" the question was meant for YaoMomo, but it seemed to be directed at Bakugou.

"Y-Yes," she turned to Katsuki when she spoke, "I have been helping him with his classwork."

"We try to do it together when we can," Bakugou smirked at her flinch. On the other hand, Jirou wasn't thrilled with his word play, shooting him a glare.

"We should do this again!" Mina cheered.

Kyouka and Eijirou both turned their heads to her. They didn't want it to happen, but they weren't going to advertise why they didn't want that to happen either. The relationship between Bakugou and Yaoyorozu shouldn't be encouraged.

"Now that I know Bakugou and Momo hang out, we can all hang out more!" she continued, "Oh! Oh! Let's go to an amusement park next!"

"That sounds like a great idea," YaoMomo agreed.

Kirishima wasn't loud enough to talk Ashido out of it. She gave a thumbs up and said to Momo, "I'll text you!"

"I thank you all for a wonderful night," Yaoyorozu gave a polite bow as she always would, "And I look forward to hanging out with all of you again."

"We can walk home with you!" Jirou offered.

"I'll walk Ponytail," Bakugou answered quickly.

"I would appreciate that," Momo told him.

"How sweet of you, _Bakugou_ ," Jirou had a growl in her voice from defeat.

Kirishima side whispered to him, "Bakugou, are you sure you want to -"

Before he could continue, Ashido whispered something in his ear, causing his face to turn as red as his hair. The plan to split them apart went to shambles.

"Okay! Let's go! Eiji!" Ashido pulled on his arm, "Goodnight YaoMomo! Night Bakugou!"

YaoMomo waved to her friends and watched them leave for the night. She turned to Bakugou, telling him with ease, "You don't have to worry about me, Bakugou. I am capable of walking myself home."

"I know you are," he brushed it off, "I _want_ to walk you home."

A cold breeze blew through her and she was about to make herself a thicker jacket until Bakugou threw his black one over her shoulders. Was she that easy to read?

"I was about to make one myself."

"I wasn't asking," he rolled his eyes, "Just fucking take it would you?!"

She tugged on the jacked closer to herself. It smelled just like him. Although the night was cold and dark, they walked together, shoulder to shoulder, their company together suffice to forget about all the worries world.

Time went by too fast and before they knew it, they were already a few steps away from Yaoyorozu's condominium. But, they weren't in a hurry.

"No, no! You really did that?" YaoMomo couldn't stop herself from giggling between words, "You have to go through all this trouble because you kicked a guy out of a 30-foot building?"

The story that used to annoy him was funnier than he had remembered. He chuckled a bit, "I had to. If I didn't, the building would've collapsed and the asshole would've died!"

"What did you say to him before you kicked him in the back?"

"I didn't actually _kick_ him…"

"No….You didn't?" her smile got even wider when he lifted his hand and made sparks to demonstrate. She burst out laughing.

"He was far! I fucking had to!" he had to hold his hand over his mouth from doing the same thing, "And to answer your earlier question, I yelled: 'Get the fuck out of here!'"

She held her stomach crouched over, her hand squeezing his bicep, "S-Stop! Please!"

As much fun as he had, he couldn't stop himself from getting intoxicated from her smile. Katsuki wasn't going to admit that he liked seeing her smile – seeing her happy with him and not half-and-half. The words came out in a mutter, "Damn, Momo…"

Momo wasn't fully done laughing when she asked, "What's the matter, Bakugou?"

He lifted her chin lightly to see her beautiful, sparkling eyes. It was a long silence of unspoken, mixed feelings: his red eyes burning into hers. In that moment, he _knew._ He just _fucking knew_.

Her laugh dwindled as she centered on him. All too suddenly, Momo could feel every heartbeat and her skin tingling. She remembered when Shouto had lifted her head like this. Then, it was her smile that also dwindled.

"So…" She shifted herself out of his grip and let out a small cough, "That guy you saved – he filed a lawsuit?"

It was obviously awkward. He tried to brush it off, "Y-Yeah…But I fucking saved him. That asshole would have been crushed to death if it wasn't for me. Then he turns around and does that shit! Can you believe it?"

"Well, yes, to be frank, Bakugou."

"How could you say that?!"

She shrugged her shoulders, wrapping his jacket around her tighter, "Bakugou, as a hero, you have to make people feel safe."

"I'm not going to coddle people, Ponytail."

"I'm not saying you should. What I'm saying is…you don't only save people from physical dangers, but from emotional ones too."

"You mean mentally."

"Yes. Don't just make them believe you, make them believe _in_ you," she nodded her head, her grin still spread across her face, "You're a great person and an amazing hero. Let them see that, Bakugou."

She didn't realize how much those words meant to him. In the spur of the moment, he grabbed her, his lips pressing sweetly into hers. His arms wrapped around her waist; she fit so perfectly in his arms. The heat in their bodies rising, their heartbeats equally escalating. Who knew that one kiss - one simple kiss - could have this much of an effect?

When they stopped, Bakugou was suddenly at a loss for words. What _could_ he tell her? As much as he wanted to reciprocate the way she made him feel, he knew where it was going. It pained him to think about it.

"Thank you for tonight, Bakugou," her hands ran from his arms, to his forearms, and clasped onto his hands. She playfully swung them, taking her time to go into the building , "I would invite you in, but…"

"Yeah…" Katsuki knew _he_ was at her condo. He was thankful that she didn't say _his_ name - the name of the man he despised for claiming her heart. He felt her fingers slowly drift off his and he wished she would hold onto him longer.

Momo gave him one last smile, a tug on his heart, and headed inside. His sight stilled on the door that took away his visibility of her. He wanted to be the man she came home with. In that moment, Katsuki wondered why a guy like Shouto Todoroki deserved a special woman like Momo Yaoyorozu.


	9. Chapter 9: Cuts

Chapter 9: "Cuts"

"Am I hurting you?" Shouto breathed.

Momo shook her head as she sat on top of his naked body on the edge of the bed. She wasn't going to tell him that his touches stings, his kisses burn, and how uncomfortably disgusted she felt when he was inside of her. He had only asked that question because her body became stiff upon entry. She nuzzled onto his collarbone to avoid his kisses, attempting to keep the taste of Bakugou on her lips.

"I'm just a little tired is all," Momo lied.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head again. Shouto was the man she agreed to spend the rest of her life with. It was wrong to deny him, especially since she was seeing Bakugou Katsuki. Providing him sexual pleasure was the least she could do. Momo let him do whatever he wanted to her body. She closed her eyes, imagining the explosive hero in his place.

Momo was the first to put on her clothes once they were finished. She sat on the edge of the bed and buttoned up her blouse for the day. Before sliding off of bed, she felt his lips press onto her neck.

"I love you, Momo," he whispered.

She had to think for a moment; The button felt cold on the tips of her fingers. Hearing that made her feel guilty somehow – like she didn't deserve the words spoken to her. If only it had the same effect as it used to.

"I love you too, Shouto," she told him. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Saying it wasn't any better than hearing it. She tried to ask without too much eagerness in her voice, "What time do you need to leave here?"

"In 30 minutes," he answered without a second thought, "Are you dropping me off?"

Momo picked up a black jacket that was hung over a chair and folded it into her bag discreetly, "I can…I mean- I will, Shouto."

While he fixed his tie, he let out a chuckle. She stopped in her place.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You're always to sweet to me, Momo."

She turned around and he was smiling. It was a familiar one. A smile like that would've melted her heart. Why was that replaced with a sinking feeling in her gut? Why must his smile – a genuine and innocent sign of happiness – bring her so much dismay?

With shame, she carried the bag that suddenly felt heavy in her hands, and opened the door to exit, "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

The sound of blaring airplanes taking off the runway wasn't enough to distract her from the twisting knots within her. She spent most of their trip to the airport, staring at the back of Todoroki's head. He always took the lead and she dragged behind him.

All he carried was a duffel bag; he was a simple man after all. A simple man that didn't bother to reach for her hand as they walked or even notice that she didn't attempt to hold his. Did he even notice gestures like that?

"I have to board soon," Todoroki walked to her after getting his boarding tickets. His hand reached out to her face and she watched it, wary of his touch. He slipped the loose strands of hair behind her ear. She allowed him to hold her cheek, forcing herself to like it, "I'm going to miss you. "

He could have asked her to come along. The least he could have done was tell her about it before hand. A marriage is supposed to be the unison of two people after all. Two people who love each other.

She felt sick just thinking about it.

Momo felt obligated to reciprocate his feelings, "I'm going to miss you too, Shouto."

She took his hand from her face and held it; a guise of her dislike towards his touch. Holding his hand might be the most she could handle of him, "Have a safe flight."

He mouthed out the three words that made her stomach churn. Momo only watched him lean in and she was ready, her eyes closed tightly.

His kisses used to be sweet and passionate. They have kissed many times before, so he had quite the experience. He took a good look at his beautiful fiancé and gave her one last kiss on the forehead to say his 'goodbye'. Todoroki remembered that she liked that – used to like that.

He finally left and she waited until he was out of her sight. Momo let out a breath of relief as if she was holding it in. She doesn't remember when the heat behind their kisses disappeared, but she wished the guilt didn't hurt so much. She wished it would just go away.

She pulled out her cellphone, dialed the numbers, and placed it to her ear, readjusting the bag strap on her shoulder.

"Are you home?"

* * *

It was early in the morning when Bakugou heard his phone ring. He was half-awake when he responded and hung up. It rang again and he cursed at the caller for waking him up so early then hung up.

He remembered groggily brushing his teeth, drinking a glass of water, then going back into his room to change. Going back to sleep was not what he expected.

Bakugou woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He pushed himself off the bed to answer it.

"Ay Baku- Whoa dude, put on some clothes!" Kirishima quickly averted his eyes away from Bakugou's naked body.

"Kirishima, what the fuck," Bakugou rubbed his eyes, without enough energy to raise his voice any louder, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Bakugou didn't care to cover himself and went to put on clothes. Kirishima closed the door behind him and took a seat in his living room, "You said you wanted to workout today."

"Not this fucking early, Kirishima," Bakugou yelled from his bedroom as he put on his clothes.

"Well, I had to leave Mina's place because she got called in and your house was on the way so – yeah!" he had a big smile on his face.

"Fine whatever. Just don't call me so many fucking times this early again."

"Bro, I only called you once. I called you, you yelled at me, you hung up."

"You asked me if I was home. If I said I was home, why would you call again?"

"I didn't ask if you were home. I didn't even get a chance to say anything."

Katsuki raised a brow then went looking for his phone, "Then who-"

He was interrupted by knocks on his door and suddenly he remembered. His stomach fluttered with her face in his mind. There wasn't a second thought when he opened the door and said her name. Not a second thought when her arms wrapped around him.

It was a gasp in the background that made them realize they weren't alone. On instinct, Yaoyorozu threw herself off of him.

"Shit!" Bakugou cursed at himself for forgetting about Kirishima, whose mouth was just as wide as his eyes.

"K-Kirishima! Good morning," she bowed to him and straightened her black pencil skirt.

His mouth was still open in shock. He needed a few more seconds until finally responding, "YaoMomo…Hello! Err, why are you here?"

Bakugou answered quickly, "Tutoring sesh."

"Yes! I'm his tutor after all!"

"This early in the morning?" Kirishima eyed Bakugou, well-aware it was a lie.

"Yes," Bakugou held it together, "I'll workout with you later."

Clearly, that should have been suffice enough to chase Kirishima out. The two of them looked at the red head followed by silence. But Kirishima was too intrigued. Unable to stand the discomfort, Momo decided to sit on the couch across him.

"Damn it," he growled to himself and walked to his bedroom, "I'll go get my books."

In the living room, Kirishima rubbed his chin, curiously staring at the future Todoroki. Yaoyorozu bared a courteous smile, even though her mind was filled with questions. _Does he know? No, he couldn't possibly…Maybe?_

"How long have you two been…how long have you been giving him tutoring services?" Kirishima finally asked.

"Since the first or second week of the semester."

"Cool," Kirishima nodded his head, "You and Bakugou are closer than I expected - to be honest."

"Yes, he is really…amazing," she blushed at the thought of him. It wasn't intentional, "I'm sure you agree with me when I say he's fun to be around."

"Yeah," he chuckled a bit, but it sounded more like a scoff, "So the weeks you both started…it wasn't very far from when you were engaged to Todoroki was it?"

She looked at him, evidently shocked by his answer. Momo tried to keep cool and kept her smile on. She wasn't sure if he was reading him right, "Yes…"

"And he's alright with this?"

"With tutoring?"

"Yeah tutoring…another man."

Momo straightened her back, a self-defense method perhaps, "He very much approves it, Kirishima."

"Todoroki's a good man, YaoMomo."

"I am aware."

"Bakugou is too," he had a hard stare, but it was followed by his token grin – a message that it was a serious matter amongst friends, "He's like my brother. He…He deserves more than what he's getting."

Momo knew that he was speaking from conjecture. She knew Kirishima didn't know for sure what the relationship was between Bakugou and herself, but she understood why he was acting like this. Jirou would've done the same for her. Without a word, she nodded in agreement, her fingers toying with the engagement ring on her finger. It was feeling tight.

Kirishima stood up from the couch. He had a demeanor that was admirable of him, and necessary when it came to the people he cared about. He went towards the exit, and opened the door. Before leaving, he yelled in Bakugou's direction, "Hey, bro! I'll check you later!"

"The fuck you still here for then?!" the sound of books being thrown to the bed echoed to the living room.

"Best bro," Kirishima laughed to himself, "Congratulations again, YaoMomo."

She didn't turn to look at him out of shame. She just stopped spinning her ring and listened.

"On your engagement, I mean…Congrats."

"Thank you, Kirishima," she believed he had good intentions, but hearing him say the words struck a chord. Although she heard the door close, the feeling in her chest didn't leave with him. Momo did deserve it. She was a terrible person for cheating on her fiancé.

"Thought he wasn't gonna leave," Bakugou took off his top, then took a seat next to her – a wide grin across his face "What do you want to do now, Ponytail?"

She intended to have her fun with him, but Kirishima's words got to her. Bakugou knew what this was. Surely, he knew there wasn't going to be anything more between the two of them. Kirishima's defense would only hold if Katsuki actually had feelings for her. That wasn't possible – no way it was. She had to know.

"Bakugou, wait," she touched his chest, almost forgetting how chiseled it was. Her hand retreated, realizing she wouldn't be able to get her point across once things got heated.

He moved his head beside hers, his breath felt hot on her neck and she shivered from his hand running up her thigh, "You kept me waiting long enough..."

It wasn't going be long before she lost it. She held onto his shoulders and pushed him away, her eyes straight into his, "Bakugou, I have to know something."

Just her touch and the way she looked at him got him anxious. It was hard to be serious. Even she couldn't keep a straight face as she laughed, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You're just so damn beautiful, Ponytail," he groaned. Her heart throbbed. Why did it have so much of an effect?

"Bakugou, I'm trying to be serious," she had to move away from him this time, "Could you at least put your shirt back on?"

"Nope," the latter part of the words had a pop coming from his lips. His hand stayed on her milky thigh, waiting to act when ready.

"I hope you understand, Bakugou, what _this_ is," her hands pointed to him then her to identify their relationship, "What we are."

He sneered at her comment and playfully slapped her thigh, "What we are? Holy fuck that's a good one."

She grabbed his hand tightly, not wanting to entertain his humor, "Bakugou. Tell me that this is all we are going to be. Tell me that this is the farthest we are going to get."

It hurt to hear it and he knew why. He let all this happen, he had his fun, and he fell. Fell so hard. He had to reject his own feelings for her, but to be rejected by her so blatantly brought in a new kind of pain.

She continued. Although, it felt like she was convincing herself more than what it was intended to do, "I love Shouto, Bakugou."

Fuel to the fire. He wanted her to stop. Every word took a toll on his heart. He had her now - in the moment – and that was good enough for him. He reached out and placed a hand behind her neck. Bakugou pulled her close and kissed her softly.

All the negative, gut-wrenching twists in her stomach disappeared the second her lips locked onto his. He softly drank her in, taken by her kisses. She didn't forget that he still owed her a response. For the time being, she will forget.

They fell back to the couch – their guilt buried deep beside their feelings for each other.

* * *

They all lined accordingly at the ticket booth to the amusement park: Ashido and Kirishima, Kaminaria and Jirou, then the singles Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, and Sero. With the two couples, it was only normal for the singles to hang out. Still, Bakugou and Momo stayed at the back of the group, every once in a while, giving an assuring grin. It was harder than they thought it would be to refrain from touching each other.

For the both of them, it was an amazing week. Bakugou had her all to himself with Todoroki gone. She didn't mind it. In fact, she was the one going to Bakugou more than him going to her. But they needed the opportunity to leave the house.

Of course, everything was planned well. Most of the amusement park rides were in pairs and they would intentionally pair up when given the opportunity. Their conversations would be kept to an acceptable amount and absolutely no kissing or groping.

"So what do you all want to ride first?" Sero opened the map of the amusement park. They were right in the middle.

"Let's just do whatever is closest and go from there," Mina suggested. She immediately pointed to a nearby roller coaster without a second thought, "This one! This one!"

"Looks like fun. What do you say, YaoMomo?" Jirou turned to her friend beside her.

"I say that looks really high," Momo was amazed by it's stature, "I will try if everyone is doing it."

"YaoMomo is in!" Kaminari jumped then rushed to the line for the ride, pulling Jirou behind him. Ashido and Kirishima followed with their child-like souls.

"First ride and they are this excited?" Sero shrugged his shoulders. Kirishima might have invited him for precautionary measures – the third wheel of the 'singles' crew.

Sero walked after the cheery couples with Bakugou and Momo behind him.

"Are you scared or something, Ponytail?" Bakugou noticed the nervousness in her.

"I have to admit, I am a little," she responded.

"Whoa, the great YaoMomo scared of heights?" Sero teased.

"I rarely do these things. Though, I am glad to be here with everyone."

"It's only a drop that lasts for a few seconds then goes away," Bakugou explained. Sero cocked his head back, surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice. Bakugou caught himself then immediately responded to her, "There's not a damned thing to be scared of, Ponytail."

It was enough to make Sero turn away without suspicion, but made Momo raise a brow at him. She mouthed the word quietly to him, _Wow._

Bakugou had to give her a look to make her understand that it was only a show. She snickered at him. This little bit of theirs was kind of fun.

The ride seemed more massive as they got to the top. As planned, the couples stuck together, and Bakugou and Momo conveniently sat together.

"It's taller than it looked from below" she was worried. Bakugou heard her take in a gulp. She was looking a little pale.

"People do it all the time, Ponytail. And like I said, it'll only be a few seconds," Katsuki assured her.

When the ride started cranking, she immediately flinched and held onto his hand. She spoke low enough for only him to hear, "Sorry."

He didn't mind it, even if she made a promise not to touch him. Katsuki gripped tightly onto her hand to convince her that she was safe with him.

They went closer and closer to the top; every movement was built up anticipation. Her hand made him feel at ease, even as she squeezed him tighter. The ride was at its peak. For a moment, everything above was so beautiful and serene, but only for a second. The moment passed as the brakes released, sending the coaster flying down.

Bakugou couldn't tell if it was the ride that was making him feel weightless or if it was the person holding his hand.

As much as he didn't want to, Bakugou had to be the reasonable one to pull away from her grip after getting off the ride. For Momo, clinging to him now was instinct after all. She leaned onto Jirou after the ride instead. Most of them were too hyped up from the ride to even notice Momo shivering.

"You don't look too good, YaoMomo," Jirou was rubbing her back after they walked down the stairs from the ride.

Momo sat down on the nearest bench, "I'm fine, Jirou. I'll skip the next one or two rides then I'll find you."

"I can stay with you," Jirou offered and took a seat next to her.

"No, I'll stay," Bakugou leaned against a rail with his hands in his pockets.

Jirou didn't like the sound of that. She insisted, "No, you can leave."

"Ooiii! Babe!" Kaminari yelled for her at a distance before running up to them. He placed an arm over her shoulders, "I really want you to ride the next one with me! It's craaaaaazy!"

"Oh well, Earphones. Your _babe_ is calling you," Bakugou scoffed.

Jirou glared at him then whispered to YaoMomo, "I can stay with you if you want me to."

"No, the both of you should go. I'll be fine," Momo did a motion with her hand to shoo them off. She took a cloth from her pocket to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Look, Earphones, if you have a problem with me-"

Yaoyorozu lightly tugged on his pants at an angle so no one could see.

He paused to look at Momo then sighed, "Fuck, fine... I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

Kaminari patted Jirou's back, "What do you want to do?"

Jirou was worried for Momo, but she was the type to tell everyone she was okay even when she wasn't. There was no changing her. She smiled at her friend, "I'll be back okay?"

YaoMomo nodded, then the couple went on their way.

"The two of them becoming besties…She really did a number on Bakugou, huh?" Kaminari meant to say that to his girlfriend, but he was loud enough to hear. When Jirou and Kaminari caught up to everyone they were already deep in the line. It wouldn't have been courteous to cut so they didn't bother to line up with them. Kaminari still had his arm around Jirou as she spoke, "I'm worried about, YaoMomo."

"She got pretty sick from that ride."

"No, not about that."

"Oh. Then what?"

"It's...nevermind. Can you save my line for a bit? I'm going to check on her again," she couldn't stand the thought of leaving her with him.

"Alright, but before you go..." Kaminari gave her a kiss on a cheek then let her go. She smiled and was thankful for how great he was. Just the way he looked at her made her so smitten.

 _I need to talk to her about this whole Bakugou issue,_ she told herself.

Kyouka had them in her sights. She was going to walk up to them and confront them. Before she took another step forward, she noticed something. It was the look on their faces that made her hesitant. A face that she has seen before – it reminded her of how Kaminari gazed at her. It was a genuine happiness and it has been too long since her best friend smiled like this.

Did it matter who is was with?

She stopped. She thought about it. She turned around and went back to Kaminari.

* * *

The train ride back home was nice and quiet. Although, they didn't get explore the whole park, everyone had fun. Eventually, YaoMomo felt better and – with the help of a motion sickness pill - was able to join them.

It didn't take long for most of them to fall asleep on the train. YaoMomo and Jirou had chosen to be the ones awake.

"I'm glad," YaoMomo whispered to herself as she watched Bakugou napping.

"About what?" Jirou was able to hear her over the quiet snores.

"I got to hang out with you all."

"YaoMomo, you know you could hang out with us whenever you want."

"Yes, but…I haven't been able to hang out with you all until recently," she stared outside into the bright sunset, "And for that, I am glad."

Jirou knew she was honest about that at the least, "I can tell."

Momo breathed out a relieved sigh. She definitely felt at ease these past few days. Her shoulders were relaxed and there was a lightness in her heart. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep until she felt a hand over hers. She opened her eyes and noticed that it was Jirou's hand.

"You need to call off the wedding, Momo," Jirou used her first name to let her know she was being serious.

YaoMomo was wide awake now, "What?!"

"I saw you and Bakugou on the roller coaster."

There was a panic in her voice was hard to hide, "Oh, you mean us holding hands? I was scar-"

"It's not just that. The way you two are around each other. The whole day, Momo. The both of you were so different. The two of you, Momo," Jirou squeezed her hand, "I think you have feelings for him."

"No!" she shook her heard, "You don't understand. What Bakugou and I have is purely for other reasons."

"It doesn't seem like you two are only in it for other reasons. Why else would he be here? He's here to be with you – him! Not Todoroki."

"He's working a lot."

"He works more than he spends time with you! Bakugou is into you. And be honest, you love being with him too!"

Momo was taken off-guard. She couldn't love Bakugou. _Couldn't._ Bakugou knew that. Momo knew that. But she didn't have a rebuttal to her words.

"I won't call off my wedding, Kyouka. I love Shouto."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," Jirou had to get it off her chest, "You don't love him anymore."

"What are you talking about? I do!"

"Momo, when you talk about him, you look miserable. And then Bakugou comes along and it's like…You're back to the way you were when you were in love with Shouto."

"Yes, Jirou, and it's still the same now," YaoMomo knew she was right. She didn't want to fight back, but she had to fight for what Shouto and her had left, "I can't throw it all away. Think of what it'll do to Shouto. His reputation."

"You can't force yourself to love him. This is a marriage, Momo! I don't want you to have any regrets."

She bit her lip so hard it might have made a cut in her mouth. She remembered what Shouto and her used to be, how happy she used to be. It did mean something. Those memories used to comfort her. They used to remind her how much she loved him. They used to reignite the love in her heart for Shoutot Todoroki. Remembering them now – nothing.

"I do love him. I love, Shouto," the more she said it, the more wrong it felt. This time it came out more softly, "I love him…"

Kyouka saw that her attention was on the man sitting next to her. There was nothing more she could tell her. She couldn't force her to do anything, but she felt obligated to tell her how she felt. Jirou laid her head back onto the chair, her hand still holding onto Momo's. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

"Fuck, I didn't expect to sleep the whole damn time," Bakugou stretched as they walked up the stairs of the station. It was already nighttime and the streets were empty. Momo had been quiet throughout the walk. He was testing her by making small talk.

"It's going to rain, we should move faster," he stopped walking to wait up for her. She was unfazed and continued in her pace as she walked past him. It was obvious that she wasn't listening. He trailed behind, wondering what was bothering her.

Momo wasn't ready to talk to him. She didn't know where to start. She didn't know if it was even worth mentioning. Jirou's words had a huge impact. Bakugou knew that she wasn't going to call off the wedding. Not for him. Not for a fling. He knew that. _Right?_

 _Maybe I should stop seeing Bakugou._ It hurt too much to imagine it. Her heart was sinking. Momo had to do it now before she began crying.

Right when she stopped in her tracks, Bakugou grabbed onto her hand. She turned to him, curious as to why he held her hand and why he made the pain go away.

Everything about him was just as warm and comforting as his hand. It was a feeling she didn't want to let go. Without realizing it, her hands held onto him tighter. _What am I thinking?_

She brought herself to reality. Only now had she realized that Bakugou was soaking wet, and felt the raindrops pattering on her body. Momo was so confused, "Bakugou! It's raining!"

"You only fucking realize that now, Ponytail?" He laughed into the sky. She watched him take in the rain, the water trickling down his face and neck. He was breath-taking.

She was embarrassed to notice her mouth ajar from the sight of it; her heartbeat unsteady. She yelled out, unable to control her volume suddenly, "We have to leave, Bakugou!"

"To where? Too fucking late for that now, Ponytail!" He attempted to let out a small explosion, but mixed with the water, only allowed the raindrops to playfully splatter YaoMomo in the face.

She squealed and blocked herself a little too late. It was pointless to defend herself because she was already wet from the rain. Upon realization, she also laughed. There was a puddle near them and she jumped in into it for a good splash.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Ponytail," he grinned evilly.

Momo poked her tongue out and ran, following the moonlight and the dim streetlights. She let the child in her take over as she ran, her breath running out faster because she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She forgot about her problems.

Bakugou finally caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. He kissed her neck and held onto her tightly. His arms wouldn't let her go, even when she tried to wiggle out of his tickling pecks on her neck. How fucking badly he wanted to kiss her right now.

She was still chuckling when she was catching her breath. Momo turned around to face him, his strong arms and body giving her shelter. Her fingers ran through her hair in the rain and undid her ponytail. The drops of rain moistening her lips. He brought his hands up to her face; how perfectly she fit into his hands. Her longing grey eyes sparkled in his red ones. He knew what she wanted.

He kissed her under the moonlight. The night wasn't cold. The wind and the raindrops didn't make them feel chilly. Their clothes weren't too wet. Their hearts weren't heavy. He was hooked on her delicious lips and the feeling he had inside of him. He didn't want this to end.

"Momo," he gasped out her name. As much as he didn't want to stop, he had to now. Now, was the time, "I'm in love with you."

The expression on her face instantly changed. For a moment, she was in awe and he saw it. He saw the spark in her eyes.

But then it changed.

"What…" she couldn't catch her breath, "What are you saying? Bakugou, what the hell are you telling me?!"

He felt her pull away. Her arms violently swinging in the air as she spoke. She was angry and Katsuki didn't know what to feel.

"I said, I'm in love with you, Momo," he had to tell her again, "I don't know if it'll change anything. I just needed you to know that."

"Change anything?!" She gripped onto her hair, like she didn't want to believe what she was hearing, "What did you expect? You expect me to throw my marriage away?"

He didn't know how to respond.

"You knew what this was, Bakugou," she groaned, "Why did you have to tell me that? Why? Why did you have to…"

He watched her fall into distress. She paced and stomped as she walked, her teeth clenched, her eyes unfocused. Bakugou couldn't fix this now.

"Bakugou, you…" her eyes centered on him. It was hard to tell if it was the rain or tears falling out of her eyes. In slow motion, he watched her head shake from side to side as she mouthed the painstaking words, "I can't..."

She left.

The night was cold. The wind and the raindrops were chilly. His clothes were too wet. But the absolute worst feeling he had was the heaviness in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10: Burn

Chapter 10: "Burn"

Momo Yaoyorozu was tossing and turning in her bed, Katsuki Bakugou all over her mind. He confessed that he loved her. Him? In love? The whole reason why she chose him was because she believed that he was least likely to develop feelings for her.

" _I love you, Momo."_ His voice replayed over and over in her mind.

She hugged the pillow tightly in her arms, remembering the time she first confessed to Shouto. Of course, Todoroki was oblivious of her feelings and had only realized that he too loved her later on. She recalled how nerve-wrecking it was. The fear of being rejected by the person she loved. _I'm sorry, Bakugou._

She wanted to tell him that, even if he should've known what he was getting into. After all, she was already engaged. He shouldn't have expect d her to return his feelings. YaoMomo only created their relationship for sexual pleasure. _What if Shouto hadn't proposed?_

No, she shouldn't be thinking that. It wasn't fair to Shouto. But no matter how much she tried, the question and his confession popped into her head.

"Why did he have to tell me that?!" She screamed into her pillow. She wouldn't admit it, but the moment he said those words, she could literally feel her heart beating in her chest; it left her breathless. Just thinking about it made her stomach flitter.

She didn't even want to think about seeing him the next day in class. What would she say to him? How was she supposed to act around a man she just rejected, but wanted to continue their relationship? Katsuki meant a lot to her and she did want to keep his company. She didn't intend for anyone to get hurt; least of all Bakugou Katsuki.

 _I love Shouto_. She told herself to shield the feelings she might have for Bakugou. There was no debating it. Her heart belonged to him and no one else.

She was suddenly startled by the sound of her cellphone going off.

Momo felt her heart squeeze when she saw his name on her screen. She didn't need to think twice about answering it. She took in a breath to compose herself and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ponytail," the sound of his rugged voice tickled her ear. How gusty of him to call her the night after being rejected. But that's just who Bakugou was.

"Good evening, Bakugou," she greeted sweetly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was about to go to bed."

"At 9? What are you, 80?" Bakugou teased.

Momo laughed at his joke. It was so easy to talk to him, "Don't be mean. I had a long day."

"Is it cuz you've been thinking about me all day?"

Momo paused. She wasn't going to tell him he was right – that she's been thinking about him the moment he confessed. Her head fell back to her pillow, smiling as she responded in a flirtatious voice, "What if I told you I was?"

Bakugou was the one to become quiet this time. He was probably surprised by her answer and how she entertained him. She could tell he was smiling as he spoke, "I would tell you I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Then I will see you in 20 minutes," she was smiling too, but mostly tried to restrain herself from getting too anxious and nervous for his response. Yaoyorozu hoped that what happened that night wouldn't change anything between them. She just wanted to keep her relationship with him.

"See you soon, Princess," that was what he told her before he hung up.

* * *

Bakugou hung up the phone and proceeded to put on his shoes, ignoring his friend that was sitting on the couch. Kirishima had gone to his place after Bakugou didn't respond to his text messages.

Katsuki had his feeling rejected. He just needed the day to himself. But, Kirishima knew him better than that. While he was down, this was the best time for Kirishima to admit that he had figured out his and YaoMomo's relationship and to attempt to cut the ties between them.

It didn't bother Bakugou that he knew. It just made Kirishima less tolerable to be around. In fact, talking about Momo made Bakugou want to see her more. Of course he would call her, even if she didn't feel the same way. He had to see her.

"Bakugou, she's engaged," Kirishima reminded him.

"You've already fucking told me that, Kirishima," Bakugou told him and stood up to leave, "I get it – you came here because you know everything and you're nosy as hell."

"I'm here to tell you what you're doing is wrong," he enunciated. Bakugou knew that from the beginning. It didn't matter.

He let out a tired sigh and put on his jacket. It would be a waste of time to argue with him. Kirishima was looking out for him and Bakugou knew that. Bakugou just didn't care.

As he walked silently towards the door, he heard Kirishima hounding behind him:

"Don't do this."

"Listen to me."

"Don't go to her."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

Empty words. He wouldn't let it bother him. Kirishima grabbed his arm before he got to the door, "Bakugou, you're being used!"

Momo using him? Yes, he knew that too. He was just a pawn in her sexual pleasure and nothing more. But, he didn't need to hear it. He snapped his arm from him and pointed at Kirishima condescendingly, "How is that your fucking business?!"

"I'm trying to look out for you!"

"Did I fucking ask for this? Did I fucking ask you to come here and tell me what to do?!"

"Dammit, Bakugou! Why can't you see?"

There wasn't anything more to see. Their relationship was evident. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. His ears tried to shut out any other words Kirishima threw at him.

"She's getting married to Todoroki!"

Why was he still there? Why was he listening to all of this? All he needed was two steps forward to leave.

"She loves him, not you!"

He wished he left sooner. Those words shot through him and it pained him. Pained him almost as hard as Momo rejecting his feelings; her words uttered painstakingly slow and stabbing him in his heart. He didn't want to go to her. But he couldn't stay away from her either.

Bakugou closed the door behind him.

* * *

Momo didn't expect this much roughness from Katsuki. The instant he entered her home, he buried his mouth into hers and carried her into the bedroom.

For the time, this was working. He forgot about what Kirishima said, forgot the night Momo turned him down, forgot about his broken heart. All he needed right now was her: her creamy body that felt so perfect in his hands; the spark that ignites in his chest when her sparkling onyx eyes stare at him; her velvety voice that hummed harmoniously in his ears.

But before they could get any further from making out, Momo giggled. It made him stop. At first, he was annoyed that she had interrupted their moment together. But one look and her, and there was a tickle in his stomach. He chuckled. There was no reason to laugh. Something in him made him want to laugh and smile stupidly, "What's so funny, Ponytail?"

"I don't know! Why are _you_ laughing?" her smile was wide across her face. Looking at her face brought a lightness within him that strummed his heart.

"Just come here," he held her close and tried kissing her again. He was the one to burst out laughing this time. It knocked Momo back onto the bed, holding her stomach. Bakugou laid beside her, his palm on his forehead for messing it up and laughing with her.

"Be honest with me, Katsuki," she turned over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"That sounds terrible," Bakugou smirked.

"C'mon, Katsuki," she pushed him playfully. He got wide-eyed at the mention of his first name. She immediately had her hand over her mouth.

"Did you just-"

"Sorry that was a mistake!" she tugged on him.

"First name basis? You didn't tell me we were _that_ close, Princess!" he continued teasing her.

"Don't say that," YaoMomo didn't think about what she said next, "And besides, you were the first one to call me by my first name."

Bakugou remembered when he called her 'Momo'. It was the time he confessed to her. No – he wasn't going to go into that territory. He stayed safe with the light banter and ran his fingers through her hair, "Earphones would kill me if she heard that."

"She would," Momo grinned and nuzzled her face into his hand. There was a thought that lingered and she had to let it out, "Do you think we'll stop… _this_ when you finish the semester?"

"Think about it, Ponytail. You help me with my college shit and I fuck you," he was interrupted by her fingers mashing his lips together, "What? I'm hot – I don't blame you."

"Just answer me, would you?"

"I don't know, Ponytail. Are we going to stop when you get married?" he hated himself for blurting it out.

She looked shocked and he felt guilty for hitting her so low. Maybe this was a mistake and that Kirishima was right. Why was he even there?

Before he could get up to leave, she held onto his hand, and with the smallest voice, she asked him, "Why do you love me?"

He didn't know what to say. Just looking at her, how beautiful she was inside and out – how could he not love her? Bakugou didn't even know. He had spent so much time thinking about why he shouldn't love her. Spent so much time trying to convince himself with any reason. It all came down to one: She was getting married to Shouto Todoroki. And that should've been enough. Yet, there he was: in bed with the future Todoroki.

"It's not something I want to feel," he told her truthfully, "I just do."

She clasped onto his hand tighter. If things were different, maybe she would've married Bakugou instead of Shouto. It wasn't right for Momo to lead him on. She knew that from the moment he told her those damned three words. It was for the better if she cut the ties, "We shouldn't do this anymore."

He sat up. Yes, they shouldn't be doing this. Yes, they shouldn't be involved with each other. This was all wrong. But he just wanted to be with her. He didn't care about the circumstances, "If you don't want to stop, don't."

"I can't do this to you. I can't give you what you want," she shook her head. It hurt to do this more than she realized. She could feel her eyes swelling.

"You are giving me what I want."

"We have to stop."

Bakugou could see right through her. The seriousness in her eyes. This wasn't something he was so easily going to give up. He held onto whatever they had. His arm pushed himself off the bed and he climbed on top of her. He gazed into her bewitching eyes, his heart pulsating with every rise and fall of her chest. He told her in a whisper, "Then stop me."

"Katsuki, I…" she was going to tell him to stop but she was too drawn to him. She did want him. Another word wasn't spoken as he brought his lips onto her skin. He kissed her collarbone, her neck, her cheek.

"Tell me to stop," he told her again in a soft voice. His red eyes were intense as he hovered over her. She could tell him to stop. It was just one word.

The words were never spoken. How could she? Not with her lips preoccupied with his.

* * *

"Tell me why you're marrying Todoroki again?" Jirou took her coffee from the barista that just finished making her coffee. They were on their usual coffee run before she went to her class.

Yaoyorozu sighed and emptied a packet of sugar into her black coffee, "Because I love him."

"That's funny," Jirou opened the door for her as they left the coffee shop on campus grounds, "And who's place did you sleep at last night?"

"That….isn't funny," Momo bumped into Jirou with her hip and almost made her spill her drink. After telling her that Bakugou had confessed to her, Jirou had tried to convince her to cancel the wedding. Bakugou seemed to make her happier than Todoroki ever did.

"I don't even think you realize it, YaoMomo. You are so smitten."

"I do _like_ him. And that's it _:_ like."

"You like most people. You don't just _like_ Bakugou."

"Yes, I do just like him."

"Then tell me, how often have you seen him since Todoroki left?"

"Almost everyday," she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Wow, everyday," Jirou had a smirk on her face.

"That doesn't mean anything. You and I used to hang out everyday," she waved it off.

"Don't deny it. Think about the last time you were with Todoroki and think about the last time you were with Bakugou."

"What does that-"

"This is the rest of your life we're talking about," she held onto her shoulders to hold her in place to allow her to think, "You will be with him every single day of your life. You have to be serious about this."

She didn't want to think about it. She had buried the thought deep in her head, but hearing it now – a switch was activated. Why was she eager for Todoroki leave and so eager to see Bakugou?

"I can't love Bakugou," she furrowed her brows thinking about it. It shouldn't be _this_ easy, right? Immediate happiness just by thinking about him? Is this how she used to feel about Todoroki?

"I can't just cancel a wedding and throw everything I had with Shouto!" Momo shook her was surprised with herself for considering it.

"Why not?"

"Because…What would people think?" That was the only reason she could think of.

"People? Who cares about people? This is _your_ life," Jirou poked her in the chest. Was this something worth considering? She thought she knew how she felt about Todoroki. Bakugou was a whole other person. She doesn't even know her feelings for him.

"And I don't love Bakugou," Momo said again. It was like she was trying to convince herself.

"Then do me this favor – no, do yourself this favor," Jirou stood in front of her, "Think about how you feel when you're with Bakugou."

Simple enough. She already knew that Bakugou made her feel happy, so did a lot of people she admired. No big deal. The words almost came out in a chuckle of disbelief, "Alright then."

"Good," she patted her shoulders, "You can start thinking about it now then."

"Huh?" She didn't understand what Kyouka was referring to. Jirou turned her around and Bakugou was standing not too far from them, heading to his last class of the day, which was with her.

"Off you go!" Jirou lightly pushed her forward. When Momo cocked her head back to look at her, Jirou gave her an innocent wave. YaoMomo might've been coined for her intelligence, but Jirou was the smartest person she knew. She couldn't be mad at her.

 _Okay, no big deal. Think about how you feel when you're with him._ She inhaled a breath and walked towards him. He had his headphones on and was reading a book from the class. She swore she felt her heart beating harder with every step closer she took to him.

Momo was practically breathless by the time she was next to him; her body flushed and her cheeks red. It was as if her heart was going to throb out of her chest. _Have I always been this way?_

"Oi! Ponytail, are you okay?" he waved a hand in front if her. She flinched, not realizing how long she's been standing next to him.

"Good – Good afternoon, Katsuki," the way she said his name was sweet on her lips. She observed the muscles of his forearms flexing as he put the book away in his bag. Even through his layered clothing, she could see the bulkiness of his figure. Were her hormones regular?

"Katsuki?" he asked and brought her back to reality, "So we really are on first name basis from now on, huh?"

"Do you not like that?"

"No, I like it," he grinned mischievously, "You should call my name more often."

Her heart fluttered at his handsome grin. How has she been able to stand this normally? Before she answered, she recouped herself, "And you can call me 'Momo' if you like."

"You got it, Ponytail," he told her, then paused. His moved in on her to took a close look at her face. She was taken by surprise when his strong hand pressed against her forehead, "You feeling okay?"

"Yes," she gulped. His touch made her knees feel weak, "Why do you ask?"

"You feel hot and your cheeks are red," he pinched her ear playfully, "So are your ears."

Momo slapped him off, unable to compose herself with his touch. _What is wrong with me?_

"I'm fine!" she raised her voice awkwardly, "Let's just walk to class, shall we?"

Bakugou shrugged his shoulders at her odd behavior and walked beside her. She tried to let him walk ahead, but he always stopped to wait up for her.

"You're being weird, Ponytail," he peered his eyes at her, "Why do you keep stopping?"

"I errmm…was feeling around for something in my shoe," she explained and did a motion with her foot, "But I think I got it out."

He didn't think anything of it and waited for her to come up beside him. She kept her head down, even as he spoke to her about the class and his improvement. Momo used this time to ponder about her strange behavior, reevaluating her feelings for Bakugou Katsuki. It continued on till class.

 _I think…_ throughout the course, Momo had been staring in awe at him. There were times when she didn't even realize she was and had to constantly refocus herself. It was proving more difficult than it seemed.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Bakugou whispered, catching her off-guard. _Was it that obvious?_

"I'm not staring at you," she shook her head and returned her attention to Dr. Palo who was in the middle of a lecture.

He looked up from his note-taking, "It's hard to focus when you keep staring at me like that."

"I said I'm not staring at you!" she hissed and attempted to hide her face when she felt herself blushing.

"Whatever, you fucking weirdo," he went back to his notes. But before he focused back to class, he brushed his foot against her leg.

She yelped at the tingle it gave her, almost jumping out of her seat. The class became quiet at her sudden outburst. They were all looking at her – except Bakugou, who had a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Yaoyorozu?" Dr. Palo asked while adjusting his glasses, a little surprised.

"Y-yes! I apologize for interrupting," she bowed and adjusted herself back into her seat. When Dr. Palo continued the lesson, Momo flicked Bakugou's ear.

Class ended on time and Yaoyorozu sprung out of her seat to rush out of the building. She couldn't control the butterflies in her tummy or the giddiness within her. It might be wiser to go farther away from the source. She was in denial about the reason behind it, but just a moment to herself might do the trick.

Meanwhile, Bakugou gathered his things as quickly as he could.

"Oi! Ponytail! Wait up!" Katsuki growled as he tried to keep up with her, "I didn't know you were going to jump like that! Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you!" She responded, feeling lightheaded.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her skin prickled under his touch and it was enough to make her stop walking. He groaned, "Then why are you walking so far from me?"

Her heart was still pounding. She couldn't find a good answer, "I don't know!"

"I'm sorry okay? You don't have to get so worked up about it," his thumb rubbed her wrist gently.

She panicked, "No, I'm sorry. I- Bakugou! I don't know! This all feels so wrong to me!"

He raised a brow at her, "What?"

She was referring to her own feelings – these newly realized feelings. Momo shook her head, maybe attempting to hopefully shake off whatever was driving her crazy.

"Just tell me to stop and I'll stop," he told her calmly. She glanced up to him, hoping she could find some answers. Those damned red eyes of his and his bewitching smile. _Maybe I do…_

"Okay," she quietly breathed out, slowly catching her breath with a quivering heart.

"Okay," he glanced around and pulled her behind a building. Yaoyorozu couldn't figure out what he was going to do. It might've been partly the reason why she was so attracted to him. How unpredictable and aggressively passionate he was greatly contradicted with her fiancé.

"Katsuki?" she called out to him as he looked at his watch. He muttered something that sounded like 'good' and dropped his bag to the ground.

Before she could let out another word, he leaned in to kiss her.

Her heart stilled. In the moment, she felt nothing but his lips on hers: no ground beneath her feet, no chattering people around them, no wind in the air. It was only him.

Momo accepted him graciously. Her fingers tousled his hair; their heated tongues winding together. They breathed into each other, tasted each other's tongues, the heated rush filling them up. Things were getting out of hand as they continued indulging each other. She believed that this was just a kiss. She didn't expect it to be turned up another level. Then again, he wasn't easy to resist. In her experience, no one kissed as good as Bakugou.

He slipped his hands under her skirt and ran his hands on her soft hips, lacing his thumbs on her panties. She asked him, breath racing, "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry about it," he smirked wickedly, crouching down until he was right in front of her womanhood.

"Someone is going to see us!" Momo looked left and right to check if there was anyone around the area. Bakugou knew better than to pick a place that was easily open to the public. Momo know that, she just didn't feel comfortable doing it.

He pulled her underwear down to her ankles. Before she could she could stop him, his thumb traced across her clit. She bit down her lip to resist letting out a yelp. The way he smiled at her got her heated. It was getting too good to stop.

Her leg was propped on top of his brawny shoulder, and he lifted her circle skirt over his head. When his tongue slid across her stripe, her body shook. His mouth took her in and she melted into him. He licked, circled, and stroked her; a heat welling up in her loins. The noises he was making as he devoured her were so tastefully lewd that it made her crave him more.

Katsuki enjoyed every moment of it. Even when her hand was held over her mouth, it couldn't stop her moans. The fact that they were in public – the chance of getting caught – all made it more exciting. Her hips leaned into his mouth, the sensations building up within her. She threw her head back in ecstasy and gripped onto his blonde hair. Momo's legs quivered under him in sweet release.

"Fuck yes, Ponytail," he was pleased with her reaction and gripped onto her hips, "Now turn around."

He spun her around, and her body was tightly sandwiched between the wall and him. She heard him unzip his pants and felt the warmth of his cock on her wetness. He was a tease; sliding himself between her moist lips and nibbling on her ear. His hot breath satisfyingly burning onto her neck. The walls felt cold on her chest as his heated body pressed tightly against hers. Momo just wanted him in her - so badly she craved for him.

"Give it to me," she cried, curving herself onto his hardness.

"What was that?" he chuckled lusciously in her ears and rubbed her more, "Say it again."

"Katsuki, give it to me," Momo begged this time and turned her head to stare into his fierce, red eyes. His strong gaze made her body throb. A smile spread across his face at her willingness. He enjoyed being the dominant one.

When he finally entered her, they equally moaned with gratification and they could feel their blood surging in their bodies. She succumbed to the pleasure. He wrapped on tightly to her body for a better grip; thrusting himself in ways that made her feel amazing. Her hands braced the wall as he pounded into her. Holding her screams in only made the fuck more exhilarating. She submitted herself to him, rocking herself onto his hips.

"Keep it down, Princess," he grinned, "Someone is going to hear."

"I-I can't," she tried whispering back, but it just came out in a moan. His hand covered her mouth, the vibrations of her screams tickled his fingers. It turned her on even more.

Bakugou was having a hard time keeping himself quiet as well. She writhed around him, her healthy frame felt warm against his skin. His fingers caressed her breasts, her hips, her ass. He loved the feeling of her skin on his fingertips. Every touch sending shivers up her back. Every push inching him closer to completion.

Katsuki groaned as he released himself into her. After zipping up his pants, he placed his hands on the wall to brace himself and catch his breath. With her adrenaline fading, Momo's legs buckled and fell back weakly onto his body. Bakugou held onto to her, snaking an arm around her waist.

It would be perfect to tell her how much he loved her – more perfect if she said it back. He kept quiet, instead treating himself to the sweet smell of her hair. If he could have her all to himself, he would. He didn't want to imagine her in her wedding dress: beautiful and flawless. Only to be taken away by a man. How long will she stay with him?

Momo turned around, resting her head on the wall. Her eyes centered on him. He was alluringly perfect with his lustrous red eyes, the sweat glistening on his skin, the delectable curves of his lips. His confession replayed in her mind at that moment. The words singing in her ears. She wanted to hear him say it. She wanted so badly to have him say those words again. _I love you, Momo._

 _I can't love Bakugou,_ she immediately remembered saying that to Jirou. But hearing it now, seeing him in front of her – it wasn't such a ridiculous idea. There was no other explanation for why she felt this way. Something was there – something more.

"Katsuki…" she called to him. He placed his hand on her face to meet her demands. His face moved closer to hers and they kissed each other passionately. Their love for each other more clear than they would ever know.

* * *

"Welcome home," Momo greeted her fiancé when he passed through the doors of their home.

"Thank you," Shouto was preoccupied with his phone when he stepped in front of her. He entertained his call and flung his arm around her for a quick hug. His lips gave a peck on her head with no passion behind his kiss.

She watched him walk away from her to unpack his things. To be gone away for so long and yet nothing was missed. She didn't long for him and he didn't long for her. There was no point in their marriage if things were to continue like this.

Still, Momo felt it was fair to make any attempt to rekindle any feelings she might have for him. With her patience growing tired, she still had the courtesy to wait for him to get off the phone.

"How was your trip?" YaoMomo asked, helping him put his clothes away into his closet.

"Fine," he answered simply. He didn't bother to look at her. These were the smallest things Momo did notice.

"Did anything interesting happen?" She asked another question.

"Nope," he stated simply.

And there was nothing else to ask. This was typical of their conversations. It wasn't as easy as it was with Bakugou. Shouto didn't even try anymore. She felt like she barely existed.

If she could list reasons why she loved him, it would be a long list. But her feelings were a different story. Compared to how she felt when she was around Bakugou, this was practically nothing. There were times when she would crave for what they used to be. But she didn't want that either. All she wanted was to call of their marriage.

"Shouto, may we talk?" Momo tried to keep her composure as she sat on his bed. This was most frightening thing she has ever done.

"Of course," he took a seat next to her. Todoroki was so innocent. She was starting to shake with guilt overwhelming her. She was going to hurt him; to break him. The words were repeated many times in her head, but her lips were sealed. He continued to stare at her without a clue.

She remembered when just his presence made her nervous. It was unfortunate for things to go the way they did. _Am I really going to do this?_

Then she thought about the reasons why she was doing it: how her dreams about becoming a hero were dwindling, giving him love and freedom when it wasn't offered in return, having to hold a façade for him. Most importantly, her feelings for him are nothing more than a friend. It was now or never.

"Shouto," she held onto his right hand, "I will always remember what we have."

He looked confused; too ignorant to understand what was happening. Yaoyorozu was his first girlfriend after all. He didn't know what a break up was and how to comprehend it. He plainly told her, "I will always remember as well."

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"You can tell me anything," he assured her, gripping tightly onto her hand.

She took in a breath, shaking as she exhaled the words, "I'm calling off the wedding."

The air was still. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide in shock. She could tell that he was broken. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Then, too suddenly, something changed in him. Momo couldn't explain it, it was just the way he looked at her.

"You're calling off the wedding?" he repeated in a low voice.

"I am truly sorry, Shouto. I have to do this."

"You're calling off the wedding?" he repeated again, the grip getting tighter on her wrist.

Momo was too preoccupied with his reaction than anything else. She explained herself, "It had to be done, Shouto. We don't love each other anymore."

"Love each other anymore?" he clarified with a harder tone, "I didn't stop loving you."

"The love isn't there, Shouto. Our marriage wouldn't have lasted."

"And you know this because you don't love me anymore, Momo?"

Now, she could feel the tightness around her wrist. She was worried that his anger was getting the better of him, "Shouto, you're gripping on too tight."

"Why can't you answer me?" his volume was still the same, but his fury was clear.

"Shouto, please let go," she tried to use her other hand to pull him off.

"You don't love me anymore. That's why you're calling off the wedding?"

There was a sting on her wrist. His fingers constricted around her dainty skin. Todoroki wasn't aware of himself – that much she could tell. The longer he held on, the more she could feel it: his hand burning her. She had to yell, "Shouto, you're burning me!"

Upon realization of her pain, he released her. She quickly stood up and pulled back from his grip. Momo looked at him and was more worried about him than herself. She could see that he was gazing at her wrist, and regretting the mistake he had made. Once she saw the surprise in his eyes, she looked down at the swollen red flesh on her wrist.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your continued support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I write this for fun and I love sharing it with others who appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Detonate

Chapter 11: "Detonate"

Momo blankly stood before him, staring at the raw flesh throbbing on her wrist. The man she once loved had been overwhelmed with fury. Her vision was blurry and her wrist was shaking at the sight of it. And yet, it wasn't fear that filled her heart – it was sorrow. Sorrow for the man who had just torched her porcelain skin after his heart shattered to pieces. She did this to him. She broke him. There must have been so much pain in his heart for him to be blinded by his anger.

After realizing what he had done, he calmed down to immediately tend to her burn. The look on his face – the look of regret for everything he'd done. It pinched her heart, and she couldn't feel more disgusted with herself.

"I'm fine," she assured him upon seeing the remorse on his face, "It was an accident."

In an instant, the great hero fell to his knees and pressed his head to the floor; a bow to signify his immense apologies. His deep voice quivered in her ears, "Momo, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

There was nothing she could have said to make it better. To stay with Shouto meant that she would be lying to herself and, more importantly, to him. She couldn't lie to him anymore. The burn didn't hurt as much as the guilt in her heart.

She wanted to tell him that she knew he didn't mean it. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. She wanted to tell him that she had genuinely loved him before, "Shouto-"

"Don't do this to me!"

She could feel the agony in his words. The drops streamed down her cheeks, unable to bear the weight of it all. It piled on her shoulders, breaking her piece by piece just by looking at him.

"Please, get up," she urged him while covering her mouth. Momo didn't want to be weak, but it was difficult.

He shook his head and finally turned up to look at her. She choked up. His love for her was clear to her now. His once beautiful eyes were filled with agonizing tears. She was the villain who had brought a fierce hero down to his knees. An evil villain who had slept with another man to fulfill her selfish desires.

He held onto the ends of her dress. To be so pathetic – what has she done to him? Momo had to stop him. She didn't deserve to be begged for. It was time to tell him everything: Admit that she was the one who had shattered their marriage. The one who violated their relationship by becoming involved with another man.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. Her body was excreting a cold, panicked sweat.

"Don't leave me, Momo," Shouto begged. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but her arms laid still by her sides. In this moment, it might have been better to withdraw her words. It would be so much easier than to deal with all of this. The heavy burden will easily go away if she submitted to him, and she wouldn't feel so terrible about herself.

Momo was going to bring her hands up. She was going to give him the comforting hug he deserved, give him the love and marriage he wanted from the person he loved the most. It might be enough to compensate all the wrong she had done to him.

Just as she was going to bring her hands up, she finally felt the throbbing on her wrist. Upon bringing it to her eyes, she knew it was going to be scarred. A scar that he had given her – a scar for life.

Then, Momo's senses came to her. He had hurt her. He had stripped away her dreams, caused her emotional distress, and made her feel so little. In that moment, she had to force herself to move forward.

"Shouto, I'm sorry," she pressed her hands to his chest and gazed into his eyes. He needed to hear it, "I slept with another man."

It was almost unbearable to see him so torn. To bear witness to the suffering she had caused was her punishment. This should be enough to drive him away and to cut off their ties.

It took a while to process it all. Gently, he held onto her and almost in a whisper, asked, "How terribly have I treated you?"

The silence was overbearing and yet, there was nothing she could say to make him better.

"Why?" he asked her so softly it just felt like a breath on her skin.

YaoMomo held his head and picked it up, her thumbs brushing the wetness off his cheeks, even if hers were still stained, "I felt so trapped and maybe, in some way, I wanted to spite you, Shouto."

"You wanted to spite me? You hated me?"

"No…I just wanted to be myself. I didn't want to be scolded for doing what I love."

He was taking it hard. She could see how he was beating himself up by the look on his face. Momo continued, "I know I can't ever take this back and I can't forgive myself enough to be with you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

His muscles seemed to relax, but Momo knew his body had just become numb: to be overwhelmed with such pain that your body just doesn't comprehend it any further and finally numbs.

"I…I want to be a hero," she explained. It was a relief to tell him that. This was something she wanted to tell him for so long, and to finally say it to him was a weight off her shoulders.

"This time, you don't have to worry about me," she explained and tried her best to sound comforting.

They lay still for a while in the silence, and she reminisced about the times they had together. The memories that she had previously been infatuated with were now distant to her.

Momo wished he would say something – anything to make her know that he was alive and aware of what was happening. Yet, she knew that he wouldn't say a word. There was nothing that could mend his broken heart and she hated herself for being the cause of it.

* * *

"Will you please eat something?" Jirou sighed while carrying a box of Yaomomo's belongings.

"I'm fine," she waved her off with a heavy breath, "I'm winded, is all."

"Winded? You lost weight since I last saw you and you broke up with your fiancé, and you're telling me that you're winded? I know you're not eating."

Embarassed, she didn't bother to argue back. She wasn't exactly taking the break-up well, but her emotions were hard to control. A broken spirit masked her appetite.

Jirou sighed at the sight of her sad friend. Maybe scolding her wasn't the best thing to do at this point in her life.

"Well, I still can't believe you did it," Jirou wiped the sweat off of her forehead after placing down the last box of YaoMomo's belongings. She had helped her collect her things out of Todoroki's place to move into her condo, "I mean, it's great for you. But it's still hard to believe that you did it."

"I had to. It's not fair for either of us to go through with the marriage when I don't…" Momo didn't allow herself to finish that sentence, the wound still fresh. She, instead, opened the box that Jirou had placed down.

Kyouka shut the box closed to bring her to focus, "Speaking of people you love, when are you telling Bakugou all of this?"

"It's too soon," she gently pulled the box from under Jirou, but she snapped it back.

"No, it's not!"

"Not for Bakugou – for Shouto."

She let out a sigh, "Bakugou isn't going to wait for you forever."

Momo tried to take the box again. It was clear to Jirou that she was uneasy.

"How do you think he feels right now? He still thinks you chose Todoroki over him."

"I am aware of how he feels, Kyouka," she let her hands fall on the box. The burn was stinging on her skin as she remembered the sight of Todoroki's dejected face. She could see the wound clearly through her long sleeve.

"Then what is it?" Jirou's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Momo couldn't get Todoroki's fractured figure out of her head. She wasn't worth being loved, "I don't deserve him."

"I'm going to be straightforward with you," Jirou sat beside her, "If you love him, go to him."

"No. He deserves someone who hasn't hurt him like I did. Someone who didn't give him a second thought."

"Don't you think it's time for you to start standing up for what you want?"

Momo wasn't going to deny it; Bakugou was her motivation to end her relationship with Todoroki. Momo _did_ want him. Yet, she didn't have the confidence to confess to him. She knew Bakugou was too good for her. A selfish cheater like her was dirt compared to him.

Her phone suddenly went off and both girls shot their faces in that direction. They knew who it was. With hopeful eyes, Jirou watched her friend, who was still standing in place. For a moment, she wanted to answer his phone call, tell him that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him.

Her hand reached out to the phone that flashed his name with every vibration, but she flinched. Her wrist movement activated the pain from her burn. It was her cursed reminder. She shook her head with a pained look on her face. Her fingers constricted the phone and the vibrations undulated to her throbbing wrist. Momo set the phone on silent, then walked back to unpack her things.

"YaoMomo," Jirou called out to her, a disappointing tone in her voice, "Ignoring him is worse than rejecting him."

She knew that, but it was enough to make him hate her. To be with him wouldn't be so simple because she knew that he needed someone more worthy. At this point, anyone was better than her.

Momo continued to keep herself together even though she was falling apart.

* * *

Bakugou had been especially angsty that afternoon.

Momo had worked so hard to balance everything in her life, only to drop out of their class. Sure, he was no longer worried about failing his classes thanks to her. Yet, that was his only sole time with her. With Todoroki back, the only way they could be together was at the university. Even a text message would've been suffice, but there was no response. He couldn't help but feel disappointed more than angry with her. Does he really mean nothing to her that she doesn't feel the need to tell him anything?

"Oi Bakugou!" Kirishima called out to him.

When he finally came to his senses, the words "Mission Failed" were displayed across the screen. His friend sighed, "You got shot down again, bro. That's the third time."

He just groaned and leaned back on his couch, "Whatever. Let's start another match."

Kirishima side-eyed him as his controller clicked on the selection to begin another online match. He already knew what was going to happen.

"Aren't you going to be finished with your sentence soon?" Kirishima asked.

"Mhm," Bakugou made a noise that meant 'yes'.

"We should totally throw you a party!"

He scoffed in response, "The fuck I need that for?"

"You know – 'Congratulations!'" He threw his hands in the air playfully to exaggerate his point.

"Fuck that," he stated, sitting forward to focus on their game.

Ten minutes into the game and Kirishima was right. Bakugou threw his controller onto the table in exasperation, mumbling curse words into the palms of his hands.

"Everything okay, man?" Kirishima asked. He already knew everything wasn't fine, but he gave him a chance to open up.

Bakugou only groaned again. A few minutes of agonizing, then his hands slumped to his sides, "Start another match."

Kirishima placed down the controller, "I gotta head to work."

He stood up to leave, but was still worried about his friend. It was clear that he was bothered, "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm not a fucking child, Kirishima," Bakugou growled.

"Alright," he put up his hands defensively. He knew better than to poke at him about it, especially since Bakugou wasn't one to talk about his feelings. Before he left, he wanted to leave him with something to think about, "Don't wait around for something to happen."

Katsuki turned up to look at him as the words shook him, but Kirishima had already closed the door.

Bakugou was all alone. The silence was deafening; the air somber. He's been alone before. It shouldn't be such a big deal. But for the past few nights, Bakugou felt empty. There was only so much the man could do to distract him from the loneliness; only so much to keep him away from thinking about Momo Yaoyorozu.

 _Damn…_ he sighed to himself, scratching his head, _Is this how it's going to be from now on?_

This is how he spent most of his days now: Waiting around while the girl of his dreams runs off to marry the love of her life. He hated thinking about it.

He turned to the cellphone at the table. It will be another useless attempt. But he tried anyway.

His hopes weren't going to be high. He knew she wasn't going to answer after he dialed her number. His mind believed that she didn't want him to be in her life with his heart getting anxious with every ring. As quickly as his heart lifted at the beginning of the call, his heart dropped even faster and harder once his call ended. He just wanted to hear her voice.

It was getting hard to bare. Bakugou stood up from the couch, grabbed whatever he needed, and left his empty place.

* * *

Katsuki didn't remember if passerby's always had a bland face. One by one, he walked through their blank faces - none of them comparing to the beautiful, raven-haired vixen that haunted his thoughts.

To his surprise, one person did stand out of the crowd. But he was the last person he wanted to see. Just looking at his scarred face and mismatched hair irritated him. He would eventually cross his path and greet him with his monotone voice. Of course, Bakugou didn't plan to respond to him.

But once he crossed him, Todoroki didn't even so much as lift his head. Bakugou turned in his direction and watched him leave. Todoroki's lack of acknowledgement pissed him off more. He yelled, "What the fuck, half-and-half?!"

Shouto didn't respond and kept on walking. Being treated like he was invisible struck a chord with him, especially Todoroki out of all people. He ran towards him and pulled on his shoulder, ready to scream in his face and release his anger. The minute Shouto turned around, Bakugou's plans diminished.

The fire-ice hero looked horrible. His face was thin and lethargic. What used to be a thick frame and stature became frail and small. He's never seen the man so weak – it was almost shameful to raise his voice at him.

Shouto's dead eyes finally met with his and he spoke in such a weary and tired tone, "Oh, Bakugou. Sorry, I didn't notice you. I'm on my way home."

Bakugou didn't know what to make of it, and just stared at this ghostly figure. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were thin. Todoroki questioned him, "Was there something you needed?"

"Ah, no," Katsuki felt it was only right to hold back his anger. It took Todoroki a while to respond, staring blankly into the air. Then, Shouto nodded him off and went on his way. Bakugou watched him weakly disappear from his sights. What could bring a hero like Shouto Todoroki to become this pathetic?

"Tch," there shouldn't be an excuse for him. What more did he want?

Bakugou didn't realize how harshly his fists were tightened and, immediately, loosened them to ease up. Frankly, he didn't want to care.

In any attempt to distract himself, he walked – not caring about what direction he was going. He stared at the ground, each foot going in front of the other. His thoughts weren't going to be filled with her contagious smile or laugh, the way her skin felt on his and how her touch jump started his heart – _Shit._

He snapped himself out of it; realizing that he had dove too deeply. Of course, out of all the places he had to end up in front of, it had to be her condominium. Laying his eyes upon that door brought back all the thoughts he was trying to bury. His heart was aching and he knew it was the reason why it brought him here.

Suddenly, he heard the doorknob twist open. His vision focused on the person responsible. It might have been too good to be true to see her in that moment. But what he felt instead, was the hole in his chest expanding.

Momo had glanced at her phone and then placed it in her pocket after closing the door. Before she could step forward, she was taken back by his intense gaze.

"Katsuki?" she knew well who it was.

Hearing her voice only added to the pain, "Seriously, Ponytail?"

Yaoyorozu went up to him, trying to prevent him from getting riled up, "Katuski, before you-"

"You don't show up for class for so long, you don't respond to my texts or calls, and then you fucking drop the class out of nowhere," he scoffed, "I saw you put your phone away. I know you've seen my missed messages, and you ignore them all."

"Don't get upset."

"Don't you fucking tell me that. What am I to you? Am I just a toy for you to play with when you feel like it?"

"No, no! You're so much more to me than that," she grabbed onto his hands with a soothing voice.

"That's a goddamn lie!"

"Please, understand."

"How could I? You push me away!" he yelled and snapped her grip off.

Momo yelped. With his sharp eyes, he noticed the flinch from her body and the pain on her face. It was unusual, especially for someone who hasn't been involved with hero duty.

"What's wrong?" he was quick to brush off his anger upon recognizing the pain in her voice.

"N-nothing," she tried to be nonchalant with her burnt wrist.

But Bakugou was no fool.

He followed his instincts and grabbed the forearm that she was trying to hide. Instantly, he knew he found the source of the pain by the look on her face.

She struggled – making him more suspicious, "Katsuki, it's nothing!"

He carefully uncovered her long sleeve to reveal the ugly burn that tainted her perfect skin. All of his anger rushed through his body.

"Who the hell did this?" He hissed.

She panicked, shaking as she spoke, "It was an accident!"

"Momo, tell me right now, who did this?" he demanded her, screaming at the top of his lungs.

She shook her head, trembling at his ferocity. She was well-aware of what he was capable of – what he would do.

He examined it more closely, bringing it up to his face. She faced away, hoping he wouldn't figure it out. Then, his eyes widened and his mouth curled into a frown. In a hushed, but threatening voice, he spit out the cursed name, "Did Todoroki do this?"

"It was an accident," she said again, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

It happened in a blink of an eye.

There was fire in his eyes and heat emanating from his body, and then Katsuki Bakugou had disappeared from her sight. Momo didn't know exactly where Shouto was, but she knew that Bakugou would find him. The only place she could think of was the Todoroki residence.

Now, here she was, trying her best to stop him from raising havoc. And without anything in her stomach, it wasn't possible to use her quirk to catch him. She felt so weak, having almost no energy since the break-up, but she had to try whatever she could.

By the time she was in front of the Todoroki estate, she was out of breath. It was the sound of successive explosions that directed her to them: the residence's training grounds. Momo's vision was getting blurry from exhaustion. It became the last time on her mind after what she saw: a sullen and beaten Todoroki in the corner, shaking to get himself up and, on the other side, a raging and huffing Bakugou, ready to launch himself at him.

"You're dirt, Todoroki! You're fucking dirt!" Katsuki shouted loud enough to make the ground tremble, veins throbbing on his neck.

Shouto didn't dare to speak. He deserved this. The moment Bakugou stepped on his property and mentioned Momo's name, he knew what it was for. He had this day coming to him.

"Not gonna fight me even a little bit, hah?" Bakugou provoked him, stepping closer.

"Katsuki, stop!" Momo yelled to him. Her words fell upon deaf ears.

"It's because you're a piece of shit," he was standing above him now with his hands positioned. The image of Momo's injury was burned into his mind. To do something so evil was worth all of this. It had to be done.

"I know what I've done. Do what you must," Todoroki huffed out whilst struggling to get on his hands.

At this point, he wanted to hurt him so badly with any means necessary.

"You're damn right I will, fuck face. And by the way, Todoroki," he picked him up by his collared shirt with Shouto unable to hold his own, "I fucked your fiancé."

Shouto's eyes hardened. Of course, he had his suspicions about Katsuki after seeing him visit her place when she had fallen ill, and the text messages the calls. He wanted believe that she would never intend to hurt him. Yet, Shouto didn't want to believe that Bakugou was the man that she fucked. With what little strength he had left, he managed to lunge himself forward and land a punch on Ground Zero's face.

Bakugou's grip only tightened on him as he spat out blood from his mouth. He thrusted his fist forward, throwing a punch much harder than the fire-ice hero. It was hard enough to knock him to the ground. Katsuki hissed at him, "That all you got, bitch?"

Just as he was going to thrash Shouto, Momo threw herself between them. Her onyx eyes were stern and focused on him. He knew she was serious.

Bakugou took a step closer, "Get out of the way, Momo."

"That's enough, Katsuki," she demanded, her arms at her side to protect Shouto.

"He fucking burned you!"

"I know what he did!" She argued, "Do you not see what condition he's in?!"

He was taken back, trying to understand why she was still defending him. She shouldn't be doing this. Does she care about him that much?

"Move aside," he warned her, hoping that she would take his side – for once, choosing him over Todoroki.

Momo refused, "You've done enough! Please stop this!"

There was a bigger picture here, and, seeing them together - how fiercely she stood for him as he lay on the ground - he just realized it. If there was a choice between them, she would always choose Todoroki. It hasn't been any different before. When Todoroki's gone, she used him. When Todoroki's around, she pushed him away. Momo won't choose him.

"Please," she begged again in her sweet voice. It made his heart ache.

His muscles relaxed, his teeth unclenched, and was swept by an overwhelming sadness. Just like that, he became numb. The only thing he could feel was his heart sinking with every passing minute.

Bakugou didn't say another word.

He walked out of the Todoroki residence, leaving the two by themselves.


	12. Chapter 12: Dispel

Chapter 12: "Dispel"

Today was the finals for Dr. Palo's class. What was once a full class became an almost empty classroom. The difficulty of the class increased and only the strong-minded could withstand it. Bakugou had made it this far. He was the first to stand up amongst his classmates on the day of the day of the finals, and walk towards Dr. Palo. He felt envied stares burying onto him.

It didn't bother him.

"Thank you, Mr. Bakugou," Dr. Palo looked up from his desk and took the final exam that Bakugou handed to him. He wasn't surprised.

"I am impressed with you, most of all," the lion professor grinned with satisfaction, "Ms. Yaoyorozu has made quite a student out of you. It really is a shame she had to drop out of the class."

The mention of her name made him bite his tongue. He knew exactly how many days it's been since he's seen her. Any form of communication with her is now long gone – not even a chance to thank her. Passing this class wouldn't have been possible without her. He just wished she was standing by his side till the end.

"While I look through your final exam, feel free to go through your portfolio. I hope that you'll be able to see the improvement I saw in you," Dr. Palo gave him a USB with his portfolio in it and mumbled on.

Bakugou lingered on the USB, desiring to see his old works – remnants of what he was like before Momo Yaoyorozu. It might help him form back to who he used to be.

What woke him up was Dr. Palo shaking his hands with his massive paws, "It was a pleasure to have you in class."

"Thanks," Bakugou simply responded and went back to his seat. He wasn't going to be overjoyed about it. He knew who to thank.

This class only reminded him of her. He hated how empty it felt sitting beside her chair. He couldn't wait until the semester was over.

With nothing better to do, he took out his laptop and plugged in the USB. There were a bunch of files labeled with numbers. The first was an audiofile. He sighed as he slipped on his headphones, wishing Dr. Palo could grade faster. The classroom brought too many memories.

His fingers clicked on the mouse pad to play the file, then felt himself jump at the sound of her voice.

" _I heard about the news, but I didn't expect to have you as my classmate,"_ Momo's voice from the audiofile caught him off guard. A tingle trickled up his spine, but felt heavy on his heart. It was the very first assessment of the class; the first day they had together.

As much as he wanted to close the file, he didn't. His ears intently listened to their conversation. He closed his eyes and clearly remembered how that day played out. To hear her voice was both pain and pleasure. And when the audio finally ended, he replayed it.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He threw his head back, letting the taste of bourbon burn down his throat. It wasn't enough for him. He signaled the bartender for another round, hoping it'll be suffice to make him forget about _her._

When he walked out of the university earlier that day, he thought he would be more excited. He remembered wanting to get the hell out of there. If Katsuki could only relive those days, those times with Momo…He shook his head and damned himself for thinking about her again.

The sight of her defending him made his stomach churn. The image of the ugly burn on her flawless skin, the way she pleaded with him to stop fighting, the sound of her innocent voice – he finished his drink again and ordered another one.

 _Dammit Momo_ _,_ he thought to himself while he stared down at his empty glass, _What makes him so damn special that you still want to be with him?_

He couldn't understand. Todoroki stopped her from being the best hero she could be. He didn't let her be herself. He had hurt her emotionally and physically. Why was he a better choice? Bakugou knew her – the _real her._

A full glass was placed on the table. Before Bakugou could grab it, the bartender warned him, "I think you should slow dow-"

"I'm paying you, aren't I? Mind your own fucking business," Bakugou growled as he snatched the drink from his hands.

"That's quite a scene you're making," Sero walked in with his hero suit and took a seat next to him. Bakugou didn't so much as turn his head to acknowledge his long-time friend. He occupied his mouth with another sip.

Sero waved to the bartender, "'Scuse him. He's having a rough day."

The bartender nodded at Hanta and placed a beer in front of him.

"Haven't seen you for a while," Sero told the solemn Bakugou.

According to Kirishima, Bakugou hasn't been 'feeling well'. They all knew what that meant – he was in a bad mood. Sero didn't think anything of it, but seeing Bakugou in person made him see that Kirishima was right. It was clear that Bakugou didn't want company: The air around him was tense and frigid.

"I heard you're almost done with your sentence," Sero spoke again.

 _Two weeks,_ Bakugou responded in his head. Of course he knew that. Although, he wouldn't have gotten this far without _her_ help.

"Still don't want to have a grad party?"

Bakugou continued to stay silent as if he didn't exist. Although, it didn't stop Sero from speaking to him.

"Well with your sentence almost up, it's back to hero work."

Admittedly, hero work hasn't been on Katsuki's mind for a while as it was preoccupied with other things. His fingers clasped onto the glass too tightly. He had to relax himself before he broke the glass.

"You should be climbing up the ranks in no time," Sero tried to cheer him up, lightly shoving him with his elbow. It wasn't enough to get a response from him, but it got Bakugou thinking.

Ground Zero hasn't thought about his ranks in so long. He was not even aware of what rank he was currently in. He furrowed his eyebrows from the thought of it and placed the glass back down. _Have I been that damn ignorant?_

"I know you still care about being number one, Bakugou. You can't give up on your dreams."

That pissed him off. He hadn't given up on his dreams; They have been put on pause. It was his sentence that held him back. He knew once it was over, he was going to shoot up to the top. Sero should've known better. Nothing was going to stop him from being number one.

"Who said I didn't care, Sero?!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Bakugou. With how you've been acting lately – it kinda seems like you've forgotten about it."

"With how I – what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Whoa, chill," Sero couldn't help but smile once he finally got a response from him, "All I'm saying is that the Bakugou I know wouldn't be so…"

"So, _what_?!"

"Well, weak."

The word clicked in his brain. He was weak? Him – weak. Katsuki Bakugou was broken and torn because of some girl. The only girl he had ever loved in his life had chosen to be with her soulmate. He lost. His stomach turned inside of him, the hard truth dragging him down further.

 _Stop being a wuss. There's nothing to sulk about,_ he told himself.

The half-empty glass was brought up to his mouth, and he downed what was left.

"Maybe I do need a grad party."

* * *

"I'm here," Yaoyorozu entered Todoroki's room with a tray of food. She carefully walked towards his bed and placed the food tray in front of him.

"Ah, thank you, Momo," Shouto had a small grin on his face from her presence, "But I had already told you that all of this isn't necessary."

"You tell me that everyday and that isn't necessary either," she lightly joked and took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

Tending to Shouto while he was injured was something Momo felt obligated to do. If she had kept her legs closed and her mouth shut, Shouto wouldn't have been in this condition. The guilt was keeping her up at night and forced her to go to her ex-fiance's house to take care of him. Momo showed up to Shouto's house everyday, compelling her to tend to him. Still, it wasn't enough to change her feelings for him – not when her heart belonged to someone else.

" _Momo,"_ She knew that voice. Her eyes shot up to meet those handsome red eyes. _Bakugou?_

" _I'm in love with you."_

Her heart throbbed. She reached out to touch his face, her hands aching to feel his skin. She missed him. There wasn't a day where he slipped from her mind; how heart-broken he looked as he walked out of her sight. She couldn't stand the sight of it and yet, she couldn't take him. Momo hoped he would find happiness, even if it wasn't from her.

"Momo?" her name was called again, but this time it wasn't Bakugou's. She blinked and turned around to the source of the voice, "Momo?"

She realized Shouto had been watching her. YaoMomo didn't notice how long she's been day dreaming, and wondered if Shouto had noticed as well. Unable to keep his gaze, she looked down to his plate, which was already empty. She stood up from her seat, "Oh, you're finished?"

"Yes. I was going to clean it up, but I needed to pass through your way."

"Don't worry about that, Shouto," she assured him, taking the tray from his lap. Just as she was about to leave, there was a tug on her shirt. She looked back to him, "Is there something wrong?"

He had that same, neutral expression on his face, but Momo could see that he wanted something.

"No, just please, sit down," he requested politely.

The tray was placed on a table and she sat down beside him. Todoroki's hand suddenly reached out to hold hers. She was startled by his sudden touch, "Shouto?"

"Momo, these days I have spent with you have been wonderful," he massaged her fingertips and kept his voice gentle in the way she used to admire, "It made me realize how much I need you in my life."

"Shouto…" she didn't want to hear that. It hurt her more than he knew. The look of rejecting someone who cared so deeply about her was tortuous. She had already caused him so much pain. After breaking up with him, she was sure she made the right decision. She didn't want to go back.

"I'm still in love you," he admitted.

"What?" her heart softened, even if she didn't want to be affected. Todoroki had truly loved her. After all she had done to him, Todoroki was willing to take her back. Did she make the right decision?

" _I said I'm in love with you, Momo,"_ she was sure Todoroki said those words, but it came out in Bakugou's voice. Her head shot up with wide eyes. Her heart didn't yearn for Shouto anymore. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't love him. That much was clear to her.

"I apologize, Shouto," she sighed and stood up to bring the tray into the kitchen. He was making her feel uncomfortable and she didn't know if she had the heart to turn him down again. Compassionate and caring: that was just the person she was. It was in her nature to please him, but she had to defy them.

"Momo, I'm sorry for everything, I've done to you," he held her hand tightly, not wanting her to leave. Her fingers didn't want to hold him back. He was trying so hard to win her.

"You don't have to apologize, Shouto."

"No, Momo, I wasn't fair to you and I'm willing to change. I will be the supporting husband you want, if you let me. You can have the rest of our lives to allow me to make it up to you."

"I…" she didn't know what to say. If he had told her that earlier, before this mess, maybe she would've stayed with him.

He stood up from his bed, careful not to activate his injuries, and held onto her face. It would be too good to be true; to be married to a man that loved her with all his heart. When her eyes looked up to meet hers, she could see the sincerity in him.

"Please, give _us_ another chance," he told her, bringing himself closer to her face. She closed her eyes and could feel his breath on her lips.

His arms held onto her tightly as he kissed her. But the moment his lips pressed onto hers, she heard Bakugou's voice, tasted his mouth, felt his touch. When she opened her eyes, she was disappointed. There was no fire there.

Momo gently pushed Shouto off of her and shook her head, "I don't want to do this."

"Maybe-"

"No, Shouto! I want you to understand. I know what I want," she backed away from him.

"Please, calm down," he clasped on to her shoulders and sat her down, "I won't force you to do this. I am just asking you to think about it. Give it some time."

She wasn't convinced, but it was the least she could do for him, "Okay."

"Thank you," he smiled at her sweetly, moving the hair away from her face. She was his mission.

All the while, Momo thought about Bakugou. Wanting to be alone with her thoughts, she took his tray of dishes to wash in the kitchen and wondered if Bakugou was thinking about her too.

* * *

By the time YaoMomo left Todoroki's house, it was midnight. The streets were practically empty for anyone to notice. When she past the estate gates, she didn't expect someone to be there, waiting for her. Out of all people, she didn't think it would be Eirijou Kirishima.

"Oi, YaoMomo," the spikey red-head greeted her then put his phone in his pocket, "I was just about to call you."

"Kirishima, good evening," she greeted back him politely, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I – uhhh – actually wanted to talk to you," he scratched the back of his head. Judging by his movements, she could tell it was going to be an uncomfortable conversation, "Let me walk you home."

She nodded her head and the both of them proceeded. While they walked, she curiously asked him, "How did you know I was here?"

"Kaminari was telling me about how Jirou doesn't spend much time with you since Todoroki got injured. I heard you've been taking care of him at his house."

"I see," she simply stated. That was partly true. It was Momo who chose to give more time to Todoroki since Jirou opposed her doing so. Jirou believed that Momo's natural personality to please people might make her change her mind about being with Todoroki. Momo felt that she had more control than that.

"How is Todoroki anyway?"

"He is recovering."

"Oh, that's good," his stare didn't linger on her once he asked, "So…I take it you don't live with him anymore?"

She bit her lip. The only reason why she's been staying late at Todoroki's house was because she wanted to avoid suspicion. Only Jirou knew that she moved out, and now it was too obvious for her to lie.

"Yes…" she answered in a small voice.

His silence only made her think more.

They continued walking together in silence. The mood was awkward with secrets in the air. YaoMomo wasn't sure if he knew the truth about her and Bakugou, and Kirishima didn't know how to bring the topic up.

"Listen, YaoMomo. I'm actually here to ask you about Bakugou," Kirishima finally let the words out.

"What do you mean?" her eyes were wandering on him. It was a sensitive subject.

He kept close to her, making sure his voice was in a whisper, "I know about you and Bakugou."

"What…what do you mean?" she repeated again and tried not to make her lie obvious. She had her suspicions, but to have them confirmed wasn't something she prepared for.

"YaoMomo," he made sure his tone was serious, "I _know_."

This frightened her. If he knew, Todoroki's and Bakugou's reputation could be tainted. She was more worried about theirs than hers: the embarrassment, the anger, and the chaos it would bring.

"How did you…"

"No one told me anything. I see the way he looks at you," he detailed.

It was the same way Jirou described how Momo looks at Bakugou. Their admiration for each other was hard to be kept a secret.

YaoMomo kept her gaze downwards, "Please don't tell anyone, Kirishima. I can't let their reputation be ruined because of me."

"I won't..."

She studied his expression, trying to see if there were any value in his words. His words were all she had. This was a chance she had to take. YaoMomo exhaled, "Thank you."

It was quiet again, but she was relieved. From what she knew about Kirishima, he was an honest man.

Before she could say anything else, he asked, "How do you feel about, Bakugou?"

She turned around to face him, to see if he was mocking her. He wasn't, but she wasn't sure how to answer that either. Just thinking about it made her heart ache. She went back on her path.

Before she could take another step, Kirishima grabbed her wrist. He needed to know – any answer that could help his friend. His voice was gentle, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

It was foolish to cry. She knew that. Even so, her vision got cloudy from the tears building up in her eyes. She so badly wanted to be with him; to not have to repress her true feelings.

"I love him, Kirishima."

The fingers around her wrists loosened, slowly letting her go. Momo stayed in her place, her emotions took the better of her. To finally admit it out loud, felt so free. Yet, it was also terrifying. These were emotions she didn't know how to handle herself. The guilt that carried with them haunted her.

After seeing it with his own eyes, Kirishima saw that Momo was going through the same pain as Bakugou. She wasn't just using him. Her feelings were genuine. However, one thing was still unclear.

"And what about Todoroki? Are you still marrying him?"

"No…" the one words felt so heavy on her lips. Kirishima's eyes widened at her response, but she continued before he could talk, "You can't tell him, Kirishima."

"What? Why?"

YaoMomo dropped her head, deserving of the pain she brought upon herself, "I broke his heart."

"But he cares about you, YaoMomo."

"No, I owe him a better life – without me."

"He's hurting as much as you are."

"I know…"

"Then why don't you go to him?"

"What don't you get, Kirishima?!" YaoMomo raised her voice, "He deserves so much more than me! I cheated on Shouto! I rejected Katsuki when he told me that he loved me! Look what I've done to Shouto! I don't want to ruin Katsuki's life too! I can't do it. I just can't."

Kirishima wasn't going to give up that easily, he grabbed onto her shoulders and kept her gaze, "You're in charge of your own life aren't you?

"Yes, but I can't forgive myself. It's not that simple."

"YaoMomo, you can't change the past, but you can make your future! Don't dwell on your mistakes. Make up for it."

A cliché that had so much validity. She was a smart girl; she had already figured that part out. There was something else that was holding her back. She didn't dare say it; she herself couldn't even believe it.

It must've been the look on her face that made him realize it, "You're scared."

"I thought I loved Shouto," she cried, "I don't want the same thing to happen to Katsuki."

With nothing else to say, she shook herself off his grip and walked away. This time Kirishima didn't follow.

Before she could leave his sights, he wanted to make one last shot; Bakugou meant that much to Kirishima. He called to her, "YaoMomo."

She stopped, but didn't have it in her to turn around.

Kirishima continued, "Will this be something you will regret? Will you continue living your life thinking 'what if'?"

Momo should've walked off when she had the chance. She tried to suppress his words in her mind. Those were questions she had considered already. The thoughts that have desperately clawed their way back and forth in her conscience.

"I wish you a good night, Kirishima."

* * *

More than half the people that showed up to Bakugou's party were nobodies to him. Socializing was supposed to be the goal of the night. The blaring music and the raving lights in Bakugou's condominium made it hard to talk. Of course, it was all intended for single people. The music and the lights were made in that fashion just so that people have to get close to each other to socialize. And with a party like this - where there were more girls than guys and alcohol was free - it was a straight guys' dream.

Bakugou absolutely hated it.

"How dense can you be? Ever heard of the news? Read it sometime," Bakugou hissed to scare away another interested female. He was more intrigued with his drink when she got away from him.

Kirishima dumbly smiled at the girl Ground Zero rejected because that was the only thing he could do in that awkward situation. He let out a relieved sigh when she left their sights, "You're lucky she didn't make a scene. Not enjoying the party are you?"

"How dumb are these fucking broads?" he huffed, throwing his hand in the air for emphasis. This is the party he would have wanted to get his mind off of _her._ Too bad that was the only thing on his mind.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Kirishima joined him on the couch.

"Some low-grade shit? Fuck that."

"Low-grade?" Kirishima chuckled, "You're turning down girls because you want YaoMomo."

Bakugou didn't bother to say anything, and instead filled his mouth with his drink. He wasn't wrong. Bakugou had standards and none of them met it – not like Momo Yaoyorozu.

But Momo wasn't his.

"You should talk to her."

"The fuck for?"

"Gee, maybe that you cant stand to be with anyone else but her?" Kirishima rolled his eyes.

He scoffed, "It's not that easy, Kirishima."

Kirishima smiled. Momo and Katsuki were closer than they knew. A part of him wanted to tell Katsuki: 'Momo broke up with Shouto because she loves you.' Bakugou would've talked to her then. He would've flew to her doorstep in a heartbeat.

Time might be able to bring them back together – that was what he wanted for them. At some point, fate would intervene. He trusted Bakugou to make the right decisions, but he needed a little push.

"Listen, Bakugou, as your best bro, I gotta tell ya: You can't just sit around and expect something to happen. Get what you want. Move forward."

Bakugou stayed silent. There's an idea – talk to her and be rejected by her again; to be dumped for Todoroki. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself.

The pain in his heart wasn't going to shackle him from getting ahead in life. Momo moved on – he had to continue telling himself that. Even though the truth gnawed on his every being, he couldn't live like this anymore.

It was time for Bakugou to move forward.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Katsuki didn't wait for him to respond and left his company to fill up his drink.

The party was too crowded for his liking. Even with alcohol slowly taking its toll on him, the lights were too blinding and the music was horribly deafening. His sights were becoming hazy, it was almost hard to keep his balance. It was enough to get him drunk, but it wasn't enough to make him forget. It'll never be enough.

"Hi, Katsuki," Momo, suddenly, turned around from a crowd of people.

Bakugou walked past her and dizzily proceeded through the blurred crowd.

"What's wrong?" another Momo from his drunken vision appeared leaning on his living room couch.

He groaned, unwilling to talk to his vision. _Where the fuck is the kitchen?_

"You're not going to get over me, you know?" she snickered with demeaning eyes as a guy kissed her neck.

 _Shut up._

Bakugou had to use the wall as a guide. His focus was slipping with every step.

"Why are you mad at me, Katsuki?" she was next to him this time.

 _Get out of my mind._

"Do you hate me?"

 _Shut up,_ he wanted to get away from everything.

Momo was in front of him now, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Shut up!" he screamed, shutting his eyes away from her. When he opened his eyes, he didn't know how he made it to the kitchen. Bakugou was just thankful. Finally, some peace and quiet.

He sat down on a chair and rubbed his face to snap himself out of it. _Fuck. I drank too much._

"Enough to forget about me?"

His eyes shot up to stare at her. She was sitting across from him, that token smile on her face, "I meant it when I said you're not going to get over me."

"Leave me alone," he answered back.

"Why are you doing this? You think this party is going to make you forget about me?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Such vulgar words to be used against the woman you love."

"You're not real."

"But you want me to be."

He gritted his teeth and allowed his head to fall onto the table. The pain didn't black him out like he wanted it to. It didn't smash out the voice he was hearing in his head.

His train of though was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"I-it's Ground Zero!" a shrilly voice stabbed his eardrums.

"He doesn't look too good," said another female voice, "Should we take him to his room?"

 _Don't touch me,_ he mouthed the words in his head, but it just came out in a muffled groan.

"Oh god yes!" the shrill voice cheered.

What felt like hands, grabbed onto him and dragged him up. His vision was too blurry to see anything. The noises were mixed with voices to music to silence.

They laid him on the bed, feeling the softness of his sheets against his back.

Bakugou was in his room now. Alone with what he believed to be two women. Then, a series of giggles vibrated against his chest. They were in his bed with him. At that point, alcohol had overpowered him for him to do anything about it. If he was conscious, they would have been kicked out in seconds.

"He's so…muscular," a girl cooed, running her hand on his chest. He felt his anger build up for being so violated.

"It's no wonder he became one of the most sexiest heroes," the other sighed.

 _Get the fuck off me,_ he struggled to say. He lifted his head to get a good look at the girls taking advantage of him. When his vision finally straightened, onyx eyes and raven-haired girls were staring at him. _Not again._

"Isn't this what you wanted?" one Momo purred on his side.

"Sleeping with these girls might make you forget about me," the extra Momo explained.

"It won't," Bakugou told them.

"Just close your eyes and think of me," she assured him, her finger touching his lips.

He always did. No matter whether his eyes were closed or open, he saw her. The minutes he spent without her felt like wasted time. And he will always feel this way because he will never have her.

"Katsuki!"

He heard her voice clearly now. She was at his door and the two Momo's that were on his bed changed to regular girls. They didn't compare to the woman standing before them. This Momo stood out from the fakes; absolutely breath-taking.

But seeing her now, in his presence, built up a rage inside Bakugou. He couldn't explain it - This hatred of beauty and perfection that he couldn't have.

"I need to talk to you," she pleaded, seeing past the two half-naked woman on his bed.

"I'm done talking to you, Momo," the words came out so easily. He didn't think twice about what came out of his mouth.

"You're done?" she was taken back by the anger towards her.

"What the fuck do you want to talk to me about? That you're sorry?" he scoffed, "I know you're sorry."

"I just want to tal-"

"I don't want to fucking talk to you!" he raised his voice at her.

She choked out, "Katsuki…"

Bakugou didn't know why he was so angry. What used to be softness in his heart hardened at the mention of his name by her lips. She dare not say his name like that – not when she belonged to Shouto Todoroki.

"Get out of here, Momo," it hurt more to say it. Not as much as the stabbing he felt in his chest when he focused on her face. He saw the pain on her expression. Bakugou felt it – felt everything. The gut-wrenching regret of chasing her away. To watch her leave made it worse. There was too much pain to call her back after Momo closed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" one of the girls on his bed asked.

His deadly red eyes shot to them and through his clenched teeth, he hissed, "Get the fuck out of here."

The two females didn't hesitate and immediately left his presence. They mumbled words, but Bakugou didn't care to listen to what they said.

He was alone now.

Completely alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Mend

Chapter 13: "Mend"

" _Ground Zero once again takes down a S-Class! From what seemed to be the bottom for said hero, climbed quickly to the top. Once completing his sentence, Katsuki Bakugou got jumped back into the hero business and hasn't stopped since then."_

Jirou attempted to change channel on the television as soon as she could find the remote. In a panic, she dropped the remote on the floor. It only made things more awkward.

She picked it up and changed it again, _One of the city's notorious villains, had recently es-_

She sighed. Thankful the news wasn't about Bakugou. She scratched her head with a worried look, "Ah- sorry, YaoMomo."

"It's fine," Momo had to smile, even though things weren't fine. Avoiding him was almost impossible nowadays, especially since he was close to being number one again. Seeing his face was unavoidable, but she made sure to look away before her eyes could settle; she just wished it wasn't following by a stinging in her heart. It made her think about that day.

Momo wasn't surprised. She knew he could get what he wanted if he put his mind to it. Being the best was what he's always desired. To congratulate him now will just be another dream of hers. She didn't dare make the same mistake of telling him how she felt again:

Finally meeting Katsuki eye-to-eye only strengthened her feelings of doubt and self-worth. Seeing two beautiful women on his bed didn't hurt as much as the anger he released upon her. She could see the rage in his eyes; hear the suffering in his voice. It was clear to her that Bakugou didn't want her. The words and his expression running in her head, _"Get out of here, Momo."_

Such a short sentence – those five little words – and yet it was enough to break her entire being.

"You'll be okay," Jirou tried to cheer her up after noticing her smile fade away. It was getting more difficult to hide it.

YaoMomo tried to distract herself from staying on the topic. As she stood up to tend to something in her household, she told her, "Don't worry, Kyo."

The freshly placed roses on her countertop were suffice _._ Her fingers stroked the red petals; the same red that sparkled in the explosive hero's eyes. She sighed at how quick Katsuki's face appeared in her mind, "At least, I will…soon."

"More flowers from Todoroki?" Jirou asked, curious of her stare on the flowers.

Momo didn't have to turn back to know that Jirou wasn't happy about it. But her concern was misplaced. Todoroki may have been the one to give her the roses, but fire-ice hero was nowhere on her mind.

"Yes," she picked one up to smell its fragrance, "Beautiful aren't they?"

Jirou tried to refrain from scolding her, "YaoMomo…"

As soon as Todoroki recovered, he focused his time slowly getting back into Momo's life: text messages and a gift every now and then. She was aware of his attempts to make her forgive him. His goal was to win her back and make up for the mistakes he had made. Unfortunately for him, her heart was set. Todoroki knew that as well, yet it didn't stop him from trying.

"He told me to take my time, but I know how I feel about him," she put the flower back in the vase.

"And?"

"I already forgave him. Being his friend is the least I could do."

"If that's what you want…just don't be weird about it."

"Weird?" YaoMomo chuckled, "How so?"

Jirou stammered, "I mean he's your ex so…"

"So…?"

"I don't know. Just don't get back with him."

" _That's_ a weird thing to say. You know I have no intentions of getting back with Shouto."

"If you met yourself, YaoMomo, you'd understand why I said that."

"And you're telling me not to be weird."

Jirou gently hit her with one of the couch pillows. They both laughed. In Momo's time of need, Jirou didn't disappoint. She was glad to have her there, even if it was a momentary distraction.

It was a buzz in Jirou's pocket that ceased their laughter. Momo's smile soon curled into a frown. She knew that it was going to take her best friend away from her company.

"11 o'clock," Kyoka sighed, turning off the alarm on her cell.

"Time for you to go to work," YaoMomo had a hard time masking the sorrow in her voice.

"Sorry," she pulled her hero jacket over herself and walked over to her with open arms.

Momo welcomed her hug and appreciated the warmth of sympathy from her best friend, "Don't sound like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jirou joked lightly as she made her way to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Denki is going to Deku's place for a welcome-back hangout."

"Ah, I am so happy for him and Ochako. They looked like they enjoyed their honeymoon. It will be nice to spend time with you both before I start my first day at work."

"I can't believe they are putting you on night patrol on your first day."

"It's a start," YaoMomo sighed, her head leaning into her hand, "I apologize. I will not keep you longer. Please be safe at work."

"Alright. Just call me if anything, okay?"

"Yes," she nodded her head and watched her leave from her sights. Momo closed the door in front of her. As soon as the door shut, everything went cold.

The loneliness made each minute go by slower and slower. Being alone didn't usually phase Momo. She remembered the times Shouto would be gone. It was hard at first, but everyday it got easier – her feelings for him diminishing. He might have realized that too, and felt like a proposal could save them. What a mistake that was.

 _Knock-knock._

The knock on the door startled her. She wasn't expecting anyone. Did Kyoka forget something? Was Kirisihima going to talk to her again? Was it too hopeful for her to think it could be…him?

Her legs brought her off the couch and towards the door. She swung the door open. Once she set her eyes on the man standing before her, her back immediately straightened, remembering how proper she kept herself around him.

"Shouto…" she greeted him, trying not to sound disappointed. Although, she was surprised to see him at her doorstep.

"Good afternoon, Momo," he responded with a small smile on his face, "Are you busy?"

"No…"she hasn't been in his presence in a while. It was a strange feeling.

"May I come in?" he asked.

She hesitated. Her fingers lingered on the doorknob, her feet kept her in place. She told herself, _He's just a friend._

Momo nodded her head and lead him inside. With each step she took little calculations of how she should act. She could be herself. She could loosen up. It was difficult to be comfortable around him.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered after he sat.

"No, thank you," he raised his head to look at her. Every time she met his eyes, she could feel something stir within her – the overbearing weight of her guilt. She had hoped that he would never set foot in this condo; not where Momo and Katsuki spent their times together: Those same times she spent cheating on Shouto.

"Will you sit with me?" he interrupted her train of thought.

She hadn't realize that she was awkwardly standing in front of him. Without another word, she took her seat, "Was there something you needed from me?"

"Yes, actually. I was hoping you would be able to have lunch with me?"

Momo was stunned. Sure, they have been casually texting once in a while, but she had not expected it to go as far as a date.

"Ah, you don't have to if you don't want to," the look on her face must have been obvious.

"No, it's just…I mean," the words jumbled from her mouth.

"You don't want to have lunch with me?" He unintentionally worded it to make her guilty.

She waved her hands in front of her, "No, no. I thought – you know how I feel about you."

"I understand," He nodded his head. That should have been enough.

She doesn't know why she felt so bad for turning him down. She knew she shouldn't have said anything after that, but she did anyway, "Well, I guess…It shouldn't be wrong if you understand how I feel. I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

"Truthfully, I was in the area and I was thinking about you."

That should not have phased her.

"In the area? You are off of work early."

"I wanted to get off because I wanted to spend time with you."

He was being charming, and she knew that that it was having an effect on her. Putting work off for her was what she had wanted from him before. It should be too late for him to fix things.

"I will gladly take you out if you would let me," he offered again.

Lunch between friends – no – lunch between exes. She knew it would be weird. Bakugou wasn't going to allow her into her life anymore. So, why did it feel so much like cheating? What was the harm in having lunch with an ex?

She didn't want to. She really didn't want to.

Maybe she should have said 'no'.

* * *

Bakugou didn't so much as greet Kirishima when he found him lounging on his couch after opening the door to his condominium.

"Thought I'd never see you again," Kirishima joked, stretching as he sat up from his couch, "Last time I saw you, you were raging on some villains that ambushed you."

No response. He just walked past him.

"Anyway, I've been trying to call you these last few days. Since you weren't answering, I came over here. Bruh, you don't even know how long I have waited here. Do you ever come ho – "

"What do you want, Kirishima?" Katsuki asked him calmly as he made his way to the bedroom. His friend followed after him and leaned on the doorframe, watching him pick out clothes from his drawer.

"I wanted to check on you."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, here I am and I'm fine. You can go."

"Yup."

Kirishima continued to watch him go through his stuff before he finally spoke again, "So, when was the last time you took a day off?"

"I don't need a day off."

"You're killing yourself. You haven't been home in days."

It was true, but he couldn't call this place home. Kirishima was lucky enough to catch him in his house before he could escape again. It was rare to catch him: sleeping odd hours of the day, eating anywhere else, keeping a lot of his clothes in his hero office, and upholding other inconvenient circumstances to be away from his condo. He didn't want to stay there – not when everything smelled like Momo Yaoyorozu.

"I said, 'I'm fine,' Kirishima."

"Bro, you need to take a break. Boss was the one who asked me to come here y'know. Said you refused to take a day off."

"He can fire me for all I care."

Kirishima shook his head, "You know he can't do that. He's just looking out for you."

"How sweet of him," there was sarcasm in his voice.

"C'mon, Bakugou. Just one day."

Katsuki groaned in response while slipping on his hero gloves. Eijiro snagged the gloves from his hands and stared him down, hoping for a typical angry response.

Nothing.

"I'm going on a watch," Katsuki told him, his eyes solemn.

His friend frowned. The day after the party changed him. He became distant and quiet; not like his usual self. It was clear to see that he was unhappy. Even with his dream within reach, it wouldn't change him, "Would you look at yourself? You look terrible."

Katsuki didn't need to gaze at his reflection to know that. He didn't only look terrible, he felt terrible. Sleep was his enemy. His dreams shifted into haunting nightmares of _her_. The unreachable dreams were wonderfully perfect, and his painful reality was his inescapable nightmare.

"Look, I know things have been tough. I know you're just trying to keep yourself busy. But, you need to take care of yourself. You could either fix this, or move forward, Bakugou," Kirishima handed the gloves back to him.

How could he move on? How could he forget her? When Momo's decision seemed clear, he was about to give up. Then he had a chance - his one chance to have her - and he broke her heart instead. Being the cause of a heartbreak was worse than going through it. She deserved better – she deserved the world.

"What do you want to do, Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

He didn't know what he wanted. He thought he wanted to be the best, to be No. so close, it wasn't as fulfilling as he imagined it to be. He couldn't answer that question. Not yet. Time was what he needed.

Bakugou exhaled a heavy breath, "Fine, Kirishima."

Kirishima grinned and left him to change out of his hero costume, "Wanna go gym?"

"What else is there to fucking do?" Bakugou groaned after slipping off his hero top.

Kirishima smiled.

* * *

Shouto held the door open for Momo as they exited the restaurant. She thought it strange. It was the most pleasant date she has had with him in a while.

She thought it was casual more than romantic. They sat across from each other at the restaurant. He was still his quiet self, but he tried to keep the conversation. Perhaps he was actually curious about her new life without him, or perhaps he wanted her to see him in a new light. Regardless, she didn't realize how much more she was talking and how he had been listening intently.

Typically, it was her who tried so hard to keep his attention. Today – it was different.

"I enjoyed lunch, thank you," she told him politely.

"You're very welcome," he walked beside her on the way back to her place, "I knew you favored this restaurant."

"You remembered this was my favorite restaurant?"

"I didn't forget. I still remember things about you."

"Oh…"she thought about it. Todoroki was being sweet and it made her feel nostalgic. These were dangerous waters she was treading in. She wasn't going to let it go.

"What are you trying to do, Shouto?" she was curious.

"I want us to be okay, Momo," he explained, a smile forming on the corner of his mouth.

Back together – that's what he could have possibly meant. She exhaled a breath, "We can't go back to the way things used to be."

"I am aware of that. I want to change. I want you to see that."

"You're trying to change?" Something in her throat felt heavy. Momo knew what she wanted. The moment they broke up, her heart was set. She tried to make him understand that, but he was trying so hard – for her, "Why?"

"I don't want us to go back to normal. I want to make it better," Shouto told her genuinely.

Momo didn't want to comprehend it. She didn't want him to fix the relationship, "I already told you-"

"I'm not forcing you," he gently placed his hands on her shoulders to ease her worry, "I just want to make up for what I have done to you. Maybe this will be a start."

He took out a card from his pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened at the words on the card, "A new hero firm?"

"I've been talking to some people to get you started. It will be ready...when you are."

She gripped the card tightly then placed it in her purse, trying to keep her composure. Shouto acknowledged her as a hero; something she so badly craved for in their relationship. A part of her wanted to do it herself, but for Shouto to go out of his way for her to do this was more than generous.

She wasn't an idiot, but she appreciated the gesture. Maybe they couldn't just be friends. However, she couldn't turn him down either. There should be no harm in doing this. It should be fine as long as they knew their boundaries. This would be a start.

"Will you accept it?" he questioned.

"O…Okay," she said in a low voice, and she watched as his lips curved into a smile. If only she felt something there. Maybe, just maybe, things could work.

"I will walk you home," Shouto offered his arm out to her. She stared at his open hand, aware of what it would lead to. Her mind was set. Her heart yearned for someone else.

But she walked beside him, his arm shadowed around her shoulders, bearing the weight of guilt on her body.

* * *

A grueling, high-intensity workout wasn't enough for Bakugou. No time wasted; not when every lingering minute was spent missing her. He was going to make sure he exhausted his body. Hopefully, it would be enough to put him straight to sleep.

He walked out of the gym and stared at the open path.

And Bakugou ran. He ran as far and as fast as his legs could take him. With his blood pumping, the air brushing his skin, his body flying, he didn't care where he ended up.

" _I need to talk to you,"_ her voice was so sweet, so pure.

 _Get the fuck out of my head._

" _I'm done talking to you," he heard himself say to her._ He hated the tone he gave off, the pain on her face. All the hateful words that he sputtered out his mouth.

" _What the fuck do you want to talk to me about? That you're sorry? I don't want to fucking talk to you!"_

 _Shut the fuck up._

" _Get out of here, Momo."_

When it was finally too much, he staggered to a stop.

He leaned onto his knees. His chest was pounding and he wheezed to catch his breath. His hand reached out to a wall for support.

Instead, his fingers clenched into a fist and slammed into the wall. His sweat rolled down his cheek, to his chin, to the ground. He cursed under his breath, _Shit._

He continued to punch the wall, just enough to make his fist bleed, enough to leave cracks on the concrete. Yet, it wasn't enough to make it all go away.

"Something troubling you?" he heard a voice speaking to him. It was a familiar voice.

Bakugou's sights didn't deceive him when he looked up to confirm who it was. Even though he was the first to acknowledge him, Shouto didn't look too happy to see him. Neither did Bakugou.

Bakugou rolled his shoulders back as he stood up. The fierceness in his eyes could pierce the weak-at-heart, but Shouto wasn't one of those people. He didn't have anything to say to him in response.

Todoroki's eyes went from the wall, to his bloody fist, and then to him. It was clear he was trying to comprehend what was going on with the explosive hero.

"You are upset," Shouto answered. But Bakugou's eyes didn't move from his, the blood from his fist trickling to the ground.

 _Why did you choose him?_ His fingers clenched tighter. He knows that Shouto had hurt her. It didn't make sense to stay by his side. He wanted to know why she was compelled to make such decisions.

"I don't fully understand why she did it," Shouto finally spat out words that caught his attention.

That only made Bakugou more upset: how ignorant and insensitive for Todoroki to bypass Momo's affection. He raised his brow and grit his teeth at such folly, "Don't mock me, Todoroki."

"Why did she choose you?" He looked like he was asking that question truthfully.

He shouldn't feel impelled to respond to that question. Her choice was clear. The words came out in a mumble, "She didn't choose me."

"She did. She choose to share her feelings with you instead of me," Todoroki was just as upset and confused as him, "Why? What made her want you? I want to understand what makes you different from me – what did I do wrong?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Bakugou hissed, "She was frustrated with you. You only went to her when you needed her. Did you even consider when she needed you? Did you even ask her how she felt? You made work your fucking priority and failed to make time for her."

Perhaps, Todoroki's confusion brought him some empathy. He remembered her on their first night together – how beautiful she stood under the illuminating moonlight. She only spoke about her fiancé that night. Every word pertained to how Shouto had been ignorant to her love and affection, had been pushing her aside for work, had desired her love to be returned by him.

He thought about how he felt about her and slipped out, "Make her know that you still care – that you still love her."

Without another word, he turned around and left him with those words. He didn't know why he told Todoroki that. Maybe Katsuki believed she deserved a life with the man that she loved. Her happiness might just be enough to put Bakugou at ease.

* * *

Ochako was overly preppy than usual when she arrived at Momo's place. Her face lit up with every word she uttered, enlightening Momo and Kyoka about her perfect honeymoon with the perfect man. She was happy. The two couldn't stop smiling around the beaming newlywed.

"I am so happy for you, Ochako!" Kyoka cheered, " Thank you again for letting me sing at your wedding."

"You have a beautiful voice. I had to ask you," Ochako smiled then turned to Momo, "What about you, YaoMomo? I haven't heard any news abou-"

Ochako was interrupted by Jirou signaling her to stop herself. She was behind YaoMomo, who was staring down at her tea.

"I called off the wedding with Shouto," Momo explained, then placed down her teacup, "Please, do not share that with anyone. I am trying to refrain from letting the news become public."

Although Momo was composed, Ochako almost dropped her cup, "W-What? When? Does that mean you two broke u-"

Jirou calmed her down, "Ochako, please. That's a lot of questions for YaoMomo."

"It's alright, Kyo," she gently patted her friend, then turned to Ochako, "I messed up. I thought he didn't love me anymore and…I couldn't allow myself to go through with our relationship."

"Mess up? How did you mess up?" Ochako asked curiously. Jirou was on the edge of her seat, seeing if YaoMomo was willing to share that information.

Momo bit her lip and couldn't find it in herself to look Ochako in the eyes. She stumbled as she told her, "I slept with another man."

Ochako spilled her tea to bring her hands to her mouth, unable to believe what she heard. YaoMomo continued, "I know what I did was wrong. I don't deserve someone like Shouto. That's why I couldn't go through with it."

"You cheated on Todoroki?"

"Please, Ochako, I beg you not to tell anyone. I can't fathom the affect it would have on Shouto if the media found out. I am less of a person because of it and I would understand if you are upset with me. But, please -"

Ochako grabbed her hand and scooted closer to her for comfort. The pain in Momo's voice was evident to her. This was no time to scold her. Ochako could see that she had went through enough.

Momo looked up to meet her eyes. Ochako spoke, "I don't completely understand. But then, things must've been bad for someone like you to resort to that. I would've never imagined it."

"There's nothing I can say or do to make up for what I have done to Shouto. And he has shown me how noble he can be."

Jirou peered his eyes suspiciously at her, "YaoMomo, don't tell me…"

"You have been spending time with him?" Uraraka asked.

"We had lunch together."

Jirou shook her head, "YaoMomo! That's not healthy. Don't forget why your relationship didn't work out in the first place."

"I haven't forgotten. That small time together, I noticed he's changed. He's been doing things I had wished he had done when we were together. He's really trying."

Ochako had a small smile on her face, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Yaoyorozu and Jirou looked perplexed at her words, unable to see the optimism in this situation. Uraraka enlightened them, "Maybe I'm being silly. I think he's trying to prove how much he still loves you. It's admirable."

Admirable? Was that the right word? Momo should be happy; Shouto wants to change. She listened to what else Ochako had to say, "I mean – it's sort of hard to turn down someone who is trying to devote himself to you."

 _Devote?_ Momo couldn't find another word for how Shouto felt about her. That's not the word she wanted to hear.

Jirou, who had opposed her being with Shouto, has been sitting quietly. Like Momo, she had not found a reason to counter those points.

"If he truly loves you, YaoMomo, he will not give up on you," Ochako had said those words for good intentions.

Momo had yet to decide how she felt about it.

* * *

"Todoroki! What are you doing out here?" Midoroya joined his long-time friend on the balcony of his home. While the other boys were having a blast with the karaoke machine, Shouto wanted a breath of the fresh night air.

"I just wanted to go outside," Shouto replied sincerely, whilst he leaned on the edge.

"It is a beautiful night," Midoriya knew his friend well enough. He took some sips from his drink, waiting until he was ready to speak again.

"How was your honeymoon?" Shouto had obviously finished his train of thought before he spoke to Izuku.

"Oh, my honeymoon?" his cheeks blushed just thinking about it, "I-It was great! Thank you for asking. A-Anyway – We shouldn't be talking about my honeymoon! Not when yours is coming up soon!"

Todoroki's demeanor changed immediately into a sullen one. Midoriya panicked, "Ah, no! Sorry! Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I apologize, Midoriya. I am not feeling myself," Shouto tried to pull himself together.

Deku already knew something was wrong the moment he saw him. He just needed time to let it out, "Is something bothering you?"

Shouto sighed before he answered, "Yes…I don't know how to ask this – But how do you know if Uraraka truly loved you?"

"Oh, uhm. I-I…"Midoriya's face turned red again, and he started to shake. He pulled himself together before he answered again, "I-It's not easy to describe, but that's something you have to feel."

"How I feel?"

"Yes. Well, I know I love her. I feel happy when I think about her. I enjoy spending time with her and we are comfortable being around each other. I could be myself, knowing that she will love me. My life is with her as her life is with me."

Shouto's stare lingered on him awhile, then he turned back to the open night sky.

Deku finally asked him, "Are you and YaoMomo alright?"

"She called off the wedding, Midoriya," Shouto said directly.

"Eh?!" he was shocked, unable to control his volume, "Called off the wedding? What do you mean? Why?"

Todoroki thought about what Bakugou had told him, "It was my fault. I think…I was so used to her just being there when I needed her. I didn't think about what she needed, especially…when she needed me."

Midoriya was still trying to process it all.

"It's not as simple as you said. I didn't know she felt that way," he held his hand over his face, "I wish I knew."

Todoroki was upset with himself; Midoriya could see that. Deku remembered the last time he was like this: indifferent and pensive. It was like the days before their UA Sports Festival fight. He had to snap him out of it again. With Momo, he was finally happy. He had to ask him, "Do you still lover her?"

Shouto didn't have to think hard about it, "Yes. Of course I-"

"Then you cant give up!" he shouted. Shouto was startled by his sudden outburst. He continued, "Show her how much you love her!"

"I am trying, Midoriya. She made it clear to me that she wanted to stay friends."

"If you still love her, you can change. You can be the man she wants you to be."

"I can't for her to love m-"

"Do you love her?" Deku interrupted him, making Shouto shut his mouth.

"Prove it to her," Deku continued and put a hand on his shoulder to offer his support, "Two people who are meant for each other will eventually find...each other."

"I want to believe that, Midoriya. I really do."

"Don't give up on her, Todoroki. I'm sure you will work it out."

It was a wise choice to share his problem with Midoriya. He always had the right words to say, and it was enough to give him hope.

"Oi! Midoriya! Come and look at who arrived!" Denki yelled over to them after opening the sliding door.

"Coming," Midoriya responded, "Todoroki, come and join us."

Shouto nodded and followed after him into the house. He was stopped in his tracks by a stunned Deku.

"Kirishima and…Kacchan?!"

"You have a problem with that, you fucking nerd?" Bakugou growled.

Kirishima patted him on the back, "Sorry we're late. I had to drag this grumpy grump out of the house."

"N-No. I am happy to see you both! Thank you for coming," Midoriya shook his head and did his polite bow.

Todoroki hasn't realized that he had been staring at Bakugou until the blonde went off on him, "What the fuck you looking at, half-n-half?"

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Don't get used to it. I'm only here for a snack before I start my patrol work in an hour."

"Ah, don't eat too much or you could fall asleep on your watch," Todoroki smiled as if everything was back to normal – as if their friendship has been patched up.

Bakugou thought otherwise. He didn't find his comment amusing and walked away from him without another word.

* * *

Momo didn't expect to have much action on her first day as she patrolled that night. The streets rarely had cars and not much people roamed the sidewalks. She greeted a few heroes that were also working that night and also a couple of fans. None of that was enough to get her away from her thoughts.

She remembered what Shouto had said to her, _"I don't want us to go back to normal. I want to make it better."_

She remembered what Ochako had told her, _"I mean – it's sort of hard to turn down someone who is trying to devote himself to you."_

Momo tried to unscramble her feelings and her thoughts as she paced the empty streets.

 _Do I love him? How do I feel about him?_ She wanted it to be easy. Momo knew there was something between them: the rush she gets when she sees him, how unsteady her heart became, the tingle on her skin. She didn't know if that was love. Or was she just uneasy when she saw Todoroki because of their unsettling relationship?

She didn't remember what it felt like to love someone. Momo told herself, _I don't have those feelings anymore. Not for Shouto and especially not for…_

"Katsuki…"Momo's eyes settled on a poster of Katsuki Bakugou. Her suppressed memories of him exploded in her mind. Seeing his face awakened something within her: as if all her senses were set on him. She missed the way he smelled. Her lips craved for his taste. Her skin felt cold without his warmth. Her hands held onto herself, desiring to hold him. This is why she was avoiding his face. She was scared of coping with these feelings.

There was no fooling herself. She shrank herself down to her knees, unable to control the tears coming out of her eyes. _Pull yourself together, Momo. You're stronger than that._

But the tears didn't stop and the choking feeling went deeper into her throat. It hurt. Everything hurt. All of this was her fault.

"What are you doing down there, sweetheart? Is everything alright?" a voice called out to her. Her senses came to her and, suddenly, she realized a stranger was standing behind her.

"Oh, I apologize for the strange behavior," she wiped her tears away and pulled herself together. She stood up, "Thank you for your conce-"

Momo immediately shifted to a defensive position upon seeing who it was, "Tentos!"

"In the flesh!" The tentacled villain grinned, a sharp object being held in every tentacle, "Time to pay you back for locking me up, sweetheart!"

Todoroki might have had one too many at Midoriya's house. He wasn't completely intoxicated, but the amount of alcohol he drank was enough to impair him.

He had gotten good advice from Midoriya, and surprisingly Bakugou. It made him feel confident enough to approach Momo with a new mindset.

Todoroki had planned to walk home, wake up the next day, and take Momo Yaoyorozu to breakfast. What he didn't expect that night was to get shoved by a giant tentacle to a light pole.

"Shouto!" YaoMomo yelled over to him as she guarded Tentos' attacks on her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" It was difficult for Shouto to get up with the alcohol in his system.

Momo was able to observe his movements from the corner of her eyes, "You're intoxicated."

He wasn't fully standing when he responded, "I'm fine. I should be able to-"

Momo harshly shoved Tentos in the stomach with her bo staff, knocking him down. She used that time to guard Todoroki, "No! If you cannot run away, then I need you to stay where you are. Your senses are not stable and it is highly likely that you would do more harm than good."

His eyes were focused on Tentos, "Don't worry about me. I'll…"

He bit his tongue. Todoroki didn't see her too long ago and yet, she looked perfect through his eyes. She stood above him, strong and confident, and couldn't find a reason to oppose her. He doesn't know why he doubted her before: how foolish of him to think she wasn't strong enough to be a hero.

"I will protect you, Shouto," Momo reassured him, a weapon forming out of her body as Tentos was approaching them.

Shouto relaxed, now realizing what she was capable of, "I trust you, Momo."

When the battle ended, Tentos was unconscious and wrapped securely in a harness.

There were no other people around to see her comeback into the hero game, but Momo didn't care about that. She was a humble hero and would rather prove herself than anyone else. But the fact that Shouto had just watched her take down a high-ranking villain by herself was satisfying. After he had denied her dreams in hero work. After he had pushed her into something he believed was better-suited for her. After he made her doubt herself all those times. The recognition from him meant more than she realized.

"Are you alright?" Shouto asked her.

She had a few hits, but none too major, "Yes. Thank you."

Momo didn't know what else to say. Although happy with how things have turned out, she thought she knew Shouto well-enough. She had not expected him to listen to her and stay out of the fight.

"Momo, you fought bravely," he told her, then hesitated before he could speak again, "No, you are more than that. Momo, I was so foolish. To think that I didn't put my faith into you – I am truly sorry. You are a hero. A great hero. Watching you, all that time, I was hating myself to have done that to you. I wish I never doubted you. I thought I was protecting you, but I was being selfish."

All the words she had dreamed of had been spoken by the man she had once loved. Momo had wanted him to say that for so long. Maybe if had said this before, things would've been different: She would have been a happy wife, fighting beside her husband as they became the top heroes. She would not have had the need to seek the attention of another. She would have loved him.

"I still love you, Momo," Shouto had said what she expected him to say. There were still things about him that were predictable to her, "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. I am trying so hard to fix things between us, and I know I can be a better person. I want to be the man you want me to be."

On cue, Ochako's words rang in her mind, _"It's sort of hard to turn down someone who is trying to devote himself to you."_

"Will you let me?" Shouto touched her cheek.

This was all too familiar to Momo. Then again, there was nothing to lose. Maybe through the years, she will love him back. In time, just maybe, she could love him with all her heart.

"Yes," she halfheartedly smiled. In an instant, she felt his heavy arms constrict around her, elated with that answer. In the back of her mind, Momo doubted if she made the right choice.

In the distance, Katsuki Bakugou wished he didn't witness all of that.

* * *

A/N: I am sure this was not a satisfying ending to this chapter for you all, but I have a plan - a plan that I have been dreaming of writing for a while. Please be patient for the final chapter, and thank you for your continued support and comments!


End file.
